Puella Magi Rider War
by oreghost8
Summary: My first Kamen Rider crossover, the summary is inside.
1. Summary

Summary

Homura Akemi go back in time many time to stopped Madoka Kaname from contracted with Kyubey but in this timeline instead of make a contract with Kyubey and become a magical girl, Madoka make a contract with a Mirror Monster and attending Rider war as a Kamen Rider will her fate change or end up like the other timeline.

* * *

 **Author note**

 **After seen some of the Kamen Rider crossover I decide to make my own Kamen Rider crossover the story inspire me to make this** **Kamen Rider Ryuki and Puella magi crossover is Survive written by** **lostkaineruMkII** **  
**

 **Now on to the rider list**

 **1\. Kamen Rider Ryuki : Tendo Takashi ( my oc)**

 **2\. Kamen Rider Knight : Ginta Tenshi ( my oc)**

 **3\. Kamen Rider Femme :** **Madoka Kaname ( Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

 **4\. Kamen Rider Scissors :**

 **5\. Kamen Rider Zolda : Jiro Takeshi ( my oc)**

 **6\. Kamen Rider Raia :**

 **7\. Kamen Rider Gai :**

 **8\. Kamen Rider Ouja :**

 **9\. Kamen Rider Taiga :**

 **10\. Kamen Rider Imperer :**

 **11\. Kamen Rider Verde :**

 **12\. Kamen Rider Cerberus ( stage show rider) :**

 **13\. Kamen Rider Papillon ( stage show rider) :**

 **14\. Kamen Rider Abyss :**

 **15\. Kamen Rider Ryuga : Makai Takashi ( my oc)**

 **16\. Kamen Rider Guld ( oc rider) :  
**

 **17\. Kamen Rider Wasp ( oc rider) :** **Mikoto Misaka ( To aru series)**

 **18\. Kamen Rider Kyoryu ( oc rider) :**

 **19\. Kamen Riber Zero ( this guy base on** **Pseudo-Rider Alternative) :  
**

 **20\. Kamen Rider Odin :  
**

 **If you want your oc or other anime character to be in this story review me the characters bio: name, gender, age, and the reasons they want to fight and their wish. My oc bio will be show at the end of the first chapter.**


	2. Episode 1: Kamen Rider and Puella Magi

Inside Mitakihara hospital, a girl with pink hair was crying because she lost of her parents in an accident, lying on the bed next to her is her brother not older than three, the young girl and her brother were lucky to survive the accident but their parents weren't, a man walked into the room at that time and said.

" Madoka Kaname." The girl name Madoka look at the man with her teary eyes.

" W-who are you? H-how do you know my name?" Madoka asked.

" My name is Shiro Kanzaki. Tell me, what is your desire?" The man asked.

" I-I want to become stronger so that I could protect my brother and the other so that they wouldn't have to suffer like me and my brother." Madoka said, Shiro hesitated at first but then he handed Madoka a white deck box.

" Then take this power and use it to protect them." Madoka hesitated but because she want to protect her brother she accepted his offer and took the deck, unknown to them a white creature with red eyes was watching.

* * *

 **Episode 1: Kamen Rider and Puella Magi  
**

 **Few months later**

After Madoka agree to that man offer and took the deck from him her life completely changed, she become a Kamen Rider and learned about the Mirror World, Mirror Monster and the Rider War. Although she hadn't met all of the riders but she already make friend with those that also want to protect their family and the other like her.

" Madoka-chan hurry up Tsubomi and the other are waiting for you." Said Kaoruko Hanasaki at the dining room.

Before Madoka and her brother were discharged from the hospital, she met Tsubomi Hanasaki and make friend with her, Tsubomi found out what happened to her family and she asked her parents to took Madoka and her brother in, giving them a second family.

" Coming." Madoka said as she walked out of her room wearing Mitakihara Middle school uniform with her hair down. As she got out of her house, she met Tsubomi and a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. " Sorry Tsubomi-chan I'm over slept."

" That's okay Madoka chan, now let's go we're going to be late." Said the black hair girl Kyoko Yamamoto.

As Madoka and the other on their way to school, they were greeted by their friends two girls and three boys, all of them are wearing Mitakihara Middle school uniform. The first girl had short blue hair, the second girl had shoulder length green hair, a black hair boy with a Gothic necklace around his neck a boy with messy brown haired wearing a headphone and a brown haired boy tie in a low ponytail.

" Took you guys long enough." Said the blue hair girl Sayaka Miki.

" Sorry about that Sayaka-chan, I'm over slept." Madoka said to her friend.

" Madoka you shouldn't stayed up late like that it's really bad for you health." Said the green hair girl Hitomi Shizuki.

" Now everyone's here, hurry up we're going to be late for school." Said Kyoko.

" Someone seems cheerful than usual." Said the black hair boy Ginta Tenshi.

" Yeah Kyoko. What the occasion?" Said the brown haired Tendo Takashi.

" Because there will a new student transfer into our class with us to day." Kyoko said cheerfully.

" Another one!? I hope this one is a pretty girl." Said the other brown haired boy Issei Houdou, making a pervert face.

" I would appreciate if you keep those pervert thought for yourself Houdou." Said the new comer Haru Yamamoto making everyone jumped in surprise.

" Oni-san/Aniki don't scared us like that." Said Tendo and Kyoko at the same time, Haru smirked at the two.

" Keeping on like that you two and you will get my permission." Haru teased the two making them blush.

"Ni-san / Aniki."

" Dammit Tendo thought you were my friend." Issei whined making everyone sweatdrop.

" Come on guys we're going to be late." Madoka said, the group realized that class is about to start, so they run as fast as they could.

" By the way Madoka." Haru said, Madoka turned back. " Watch out for the other okay."

" Sure, I'll will." Madoka said as she headed to school with the other.

* * *

"*Ehem* I have something of upmost importance to discuss with you all today, so pay very close attention." Their homeroom teacher, Saotome Kazuko, said in serious tone before stomping forward, as if to emphasize what she was about to say next. " Should sunny-side up eggs be made hard or soft? What do you think, Nakazawa-kun?" She asked the incredulous question and then suddenly called on a random student in the front row.

"I…Uh… I-I guess either way is fine?" He replied, more like he was asking a question then giving an answer.

" That's right, either way is fine!" She confirmed. " And if you think a woman's value is determined by how she cooks her eggs, then you are horribly mistaken!" She punctuated her rant by bending her pointer at a ninety-degree angle. " Girls, I want you all to make sure not associate yourselves with picky men who demand soft eggs!"

" Guess it didn't work out." Sayaka whispered to Madoka, who sat practically right behind her.

" You can say that again." Madoka replied, making Sayaka giggle in amusement.

" And boys, make sure you don't grow up to be a nitpicker who demands eggs to be cooked one way, and one way only!" Saotome continued her rant before composing herself by softly clearing her throat. " Now then, I'd like to introduce a transfer student who will be joining us." She continued pleasantly.

" You should've mentioned that first!" Sayaka silently exclaimed as the rest of their classmates began whispering in anticipation. There had been roomers of a transfer student for some time now, and with those roomers confirmed everyone was anxious to see what kind of person would be joining their class.

" Akemi-san, please come in." Saotome called to the door. As soon as this "Akemi-san" walked in the door the class was immediately in a subtle uproar, people either gasped in amazement or let slip comments such as "She's so cute" or "she's so cool-looking". And these comments were well deserved, Akemi-san was in fact quite the eye candy, she was on the tall side with long silky black hair that complemented her white skin perfectly, her pretty face devoid of any discernable emotions, coupled with her confident stride, made her give off a mysterious and cool aura.

" Wow, she's a total beauty." Issei stated, the other too preoccupied with examining their new classmate to hear Madoka gasp in surprise and mumble something to herself.

" Alright, why don't you tell the class your name?" Saotome said, cueing the girl to introduce herself.

" I'm Akemi Homura, it's a pleasure to meet you." Homura replied in a cold and emotionless tone, completely uninterested.

As she introduced herself, Saotome proceeded to write her name on the board, however she paused once she got halfway through her given name, not quite recalling how to write the characters. Homura seemed to picked up on this, no, it was more like she was anticipating it, and she took another stylus pen on the board and finished writing her name, followed by silently bowing to her classmates, ending her introduction. Everyone awkwardly applauded, taken aback by her strange behavior, or lack there of rather, and just as the applause died down, Homura turned her gaze into the crowd. Sayaka took note of this sudden shift in her attention, especially since she was practically glaring right at her best friend, Madoka awkwardly tried to make herself scarce but just couldn't ignore the cold gaze of the transfer student.

" Um, Akemi-san?" Saotome said in perplexed voice, trying to get her to take her seat.

* * *

 **During break time**

The girls of the class all crowded around the transfer student, bombarding her with questions, like where did she go to school before and if she was in any clubs, Akemi Homura quickly and efficiently answering them all without giving any particular interest to any single inquiry. Madoka and the other were all hung back, observing the interactions of their classmates with the strange new girl.

" She has a bit of a mysterious aura about her, don't you think?" Hitomi commented.

" Hey Madoka, do you know her?" Sayaka inquired suspiciously. " Wasn't she staring at you earlier?"

" O-of course, I met her and her cousin when I was still in the hospital."

' But she was different at that time.' Madoka thought.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm still under a bit of stress, I'm not really feeling well." Homura said, moving her hand to her head as if to stifle a headache. "Would you mind if I went to the nurse's office?"

" Oh, let me show you the way." One of the girls offered.

" I'll come to." Another girl added.

" No, don't worry about me." Homura politely refused, standing up from her seat. " I'll ask the person in charge." And with that she moved away from the crowd of girls and made her way to the trio of friends, her gaze fixed on Madoka the whole time. " Kaname Madoka-san, you're the health officer for this class, right?"

" How did you know that she was the nurse's aide?" Ginta said slowly.

" It's okay, I told her before when I'm still at the hospital. I'll show you the way." Madoka said as she stood from her seat to guide her. " Excuse us." Madoka said to her friends with a polite bow " Let's go, Akemi-san." As they walked through the hallways, the new student navigated the twists and turns with ease, almost to the point of which Madoka felt that she herself was following instead of leading. When they reached the windowed bridge between the buildings, Madoka suddenly stopped.

" Homura-chan." Madoka stared. " Why did you disappeared from the hospital?" Homura turned back to face her.

" W-wha-"

" After we visited you that day Ryu-san and I were so worried about you."

" That's not your concern." Homura said coldly. " Madoka Kaname, do you value your current way of life? Your family and your friends... do you think dearly of them?"

At first Madoka was at a loss for words, staring at her wide-eyed, but then her eyes turned cold.

" I guest that you already know the way to the nurse's office, do you?"

" Then I'll be going," Akemi turned, As she continued down the hallway, leaving Madoka staring after her.

The moment Homura rounded the corner, she headed for the wall and sank down on the floor.

" So, Madoka and I already know each other in this time line, but something's wrong," Homura said. It wasn't that this Madoka had seemed far bolder than the increasingly shy Madokas before her. It was that this Madoka no longer had that _innocence_ to her. When they had looked at each other in the hallway, after the girl had talked about that 'feeling', her eyes had darkened. Homura had only seen those eyes on battle hardened veterans who had witnessed horrific things. Those eyes were the ones she saw when she looked in the mirror. She never would've thought that a eighth grade would seem so...cold.

' What could have caused her to look like that? Did she make a contracted with Kyubey? If she does, then what did she wish for?'

" Tomoe-san will help her," she decided. "She's always been a reliable mentor so far. I can't let myself get too close to Madoka. If this timeline goes to waste, I can't despair."

' There's no way to help then, I'll just have to find out what her wish and powers are.'

The girl stood and headed for the exit. School was unnecessary. She had to find Kyubey.

* * *

 **With Madoka**

After Homura left, Madoka looked at the corner of the empty hall.

" Issei come out I know you're there." After Madoka said that Issei appeared behind the corner scratching the back of his head.

" U-um Madoka I can explain."

After that the entire school could heard a high pitch painful scream.

* * *

 **Later at the mall  
**

" …Wait, she said what?" Sayaka said incredulously. After class the group decided to go grab a bite to eat on the way home, and it was at this time that Madoka decided to tell them about the conversation she had with Homura on their way to the nurse's office.

" Doesn't make any sense, does it?" Madoka said.

" I knew something was sketchy about that girl, nobody is _that_ perfect in everything they do!" Sayaka declared, letting her own personal grudge seep into her statement.

" It's just me or she acting different than the time we met her at the hospital." Ginta said.

" Maybe something happened making her acting like that." Tendo said.

" I suppose so." Hitomi replied before checking the time on her phone. " Oh, look at the time, I'm sorry, I have to go." She apologized before gathering her stuff to leave.

" Piano lessons, or do you have Japanese dance today?" Sayaka inquired.

" Today's tea ceremony practice." Hitomi revealed. " Entrance exams are right around the corner, but my mom still wants me to keep this up."

" Wow, I'm glad I wasn't born rich." Sayaka sighed in teasing relief, though not at all envious of her friend's busy schedule.

" We should get going to." Madoka suggested as she stood from her seat as well.

" Oh hey, mind if we stop by the music store on the way home?" Sayaka nearly whispered to Madoka.

"Let me guess Kajimo-kun again?" Asked Kyoko.

" Heh heh, well yeah…" Sayaka admitted, a light blush crossing her cheeks at hearing the boy's name, even with everything that's been on her mind lately, she never missed a beat when it came to her childhood friend and crush, Kamijou Kyousuke.

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG * ~! *

Before Madoka could answered she heard a familiar ringing sound.

" You and the other go ahead, I'm promise to help Tsubomi at the shop." Madoka replied with a knowing smile.

" Don't worried I'll tell Mom and Dad that you'll help the shop later."

" Thanks Tsubomi."

" I'm almost forgot that I had to teaching dancing today." Ginta said as he rushed out.

" Hey Issei aren't you forgetting something." Said Kyoko.

" Ah! Haru-san is going to help me studied today. You guy's just go without us." Issei said as he and Kyoko left leave the other behind.

* * *

 **At the music store  
**

" Found what you're looking for yet?" Tendo asked.

" Still looking." Sayaka said she put on a pair of headphones.

 _" Save me…"_

" Hm?" Suddenly, Madoka developed a look of confusion as she set down the headphones she was using and looked around.

' You again? What do you want this time?' Madoka thought as she listened closely.

 _" Save me!"_

' From the back.' Madoka thought as she followed the voice.

" Madoka?" Tendo raised an eyebrow in confusion when he and Sayaka noticed Madoka leaving through the back before following after her. They made it outside just in time to see Madoka entering a building that was currently undergoing renovation. Quickly following after the pinkette.

" Madoka!" Tendo voice got the pinkette's attention as she turned and saw him.

" Tendo? Why are you here?"

" That's my are you doing going here? Didn't you read the sign?" Tendo asked.

" I heard his voice and follow it here." Madoka said.

"His voice? What do you..." Tendo paused as he realized who Madoka talked about.

" Well…"

 _" Save me!"_

Madoka looked around and turned towards a door that led to a room that was also undergoing renovation.

" Is it coming from in there?" Tendo asked and she nodded. Still confused as to what was going on, Tendo decided to trust Madoka as he opened the door for her and inside was nothing, but darkness as the lights outside dimly lit the area in front of us as boxes and avails were draped over by cloths. The air here was pretty dusty meaning that this place hasn't been touched in a while.

" Where are you?" Madoka called out as she and Tendo walked with caution.

' _Save me…_ ' The voice called once again, though this time it seemed much closer then before, right above her in fact. She looked up and saw one of the tiles on the ceiling began to move out of its place, she took a few steps back to avoid the inevitable fall and once it can the girl feel off her feet in shock with it as the loud sound of the tile hitting the ground echoed through the hallway.

However, what really caught her attention was the small animal that fell from the resultant hole in the ceiling. It was breathing shallowly, just barely alive it seemed, its fur matted and parts completely ripped off, revealing the dark red skin underneath. Madoka kneeled down before the creature and took it in her arms.

"…Save me…" It repeated as it glanced up at her, briefly revealing its pinkish red eyes.

" It's that...?" Tendo asked when someone appeared from above. It was none other than Homura herself except she was wearing a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress. The skirt is silver with a white trim. She also wears black leggings with dark-gray diamonds that cover the sides of the legs, and black heels. The coat also has a flower-like pattern with 3 'petals,' and has 2 ribbons attached to it. A round shield was held in her arm to finish the look.

" Homura!?" Tendo said in surprise and disbelief.

" Step away from that thing." Homura demanded.

" Tell me. Why do you want to hurt it?" Madoka asked, Tendo stepped back as he felt the intense between the girls.

" This is none of your business and has nothing to do with you." Homura said as she walked towards Madoka.

Madoka and Tendo held their guard up, making sure to look out for anything the girl might do, then suddenly a blast of white foam appeared out of nowhere, blasting Homura as Madoka turned to see the culprit being none other than Sayaka.

" Guys, this way!" Sayaka called to them and they wasted no time running up to her.

Homura grunted in annoyance before raising her arm and somehow blew away the foam around her. With that done, Homura was about to give chance when she stopped. Suddenly, the space around her started to change drastically into something that would question one's own sanity.

" Out of all times…" Homura said to herself.

" What on earth was she doing? Attacking people randomly while cosplaying?" Sayaka said as she ran. " And what is that thing? Is it some sort of animal?"

" I don't know." Madoka lied. " But I think we have a bigger problem right now." Madoka said as the other two turned around and saw the strangest sight before them. They were in the center of a deep crater. Scissor-like beings snapped and chattered at the rim, blades glinting.

" What?!" Sayaka shouted in utter confusion. " The exit was just...there?" She pointed vaguely in the direction of the chittering figures. They began moving closer. " Madoka? What's going on?" She moved closer, eyes panicked.

" What's going on here? The whole place is changing dramatically!" Sayaka said as they all looked around franticly.

" Hey Tendo remember the Witch that we and the other encounter last time?" Madoka said much for Sayaka confusion." I think we just found it."

" What do we do now?" Sayaka asked, not liking the looks of things.

" You'll stay right where you are what you will do." Another voice said as they heard a blast and the chains that floated around everyone fell down, forming a circle as a light appeared and destroyed all those strange creatures around them.

" Huh, what was that?" Sayaka questioned, though still incredibly relieved.

" That was pretty close, but everything's okay now." They heard a voice call to them from behind. They turned around and saw another girl approach them from across the room. She had a mature aura about her and a figure to match, if it weren't for the fact that she wore their school uniform one could mistake her for a high school student. She had blond hair done up in twin curls that winded down either side of her neck, that almost seemed to bloom from her flower shaped hair accessories. She wore a comforting smile as she walked over to the duo, but what was most interesting about her was the strange yellow gem she held in her hand, glowing with images of flowers flickering around it.

" Oh, you saved Kyubey?" The girl said, referring to the white creature. " Thank you, he's a dear friend of mine." She thanked, sincere gratitude evident in her voice.

" He was calling out to me." Madoka began.

" Hm, I see." Mami replied knowingly.

" Um, not that I don't appreciate the save back there but…" Sayaka chimed in. " Who are you?"

" Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet." The blond girl replied. " But before that…" She added as she eyed the approaching enemies. She turned on her heal into a twirl and threw the gem she was carrying into the air, shuffling her feet playfully before catching it in her hands. " Allow me to take care of a little something first." She said as the glow from the gem intensified, ribbons of yellow light engulfing the girl's body. One by one, her clothes began to change in an extravagant transformation sequence until she was standing in a flashy yellow, white, and brown costume, posing elegantly.

" Eh, that's… Magical Girl?" Sayaka said with shock.

But before the Magical Girl could do anything a monster resemble a longhorn beetle appeared and attacked the creatures that surrounding them.

" W-what is that thing!?" Sayaka asked, she heard Madoka mumbled 'Zenobiter' as she witness the massacre, after the last cotton creature were killed the Zenobiter looked at the four with hungry eyes.

" I won't let you hurt them." The blond haired girl said as she waved her hand and summoned hundreds of fancy looking muskets appeared all around her and with another wave of her hand, each and every musket fired, raining down a barrage of bullets upon the weird creature, it was a direct hit, but the monster just shrugged it off. The monster then proceeded to nailed the girl straight into the ground.

" Well, we still have to deal with it soon or later. Would you do the honor Tendo?" Sayaka and the blonde confused at the pinkette words.

" Yeah." Tendo said as he took out a black deck box with an emblem of a dragon head on it.

Much to the other two surprise a belt suddenly appeared on Tendo waist, then he striked a pose with his arm at his waist.

" Henshin." Tendo said as he inserts the deck box into the slot of the belt as mirrors suddenly appeared and collided with him before shatter and turning into flames, after the flames died at Tendo place were replaced by an armor figures, with red bodysuit with silver armor and the motif base on Chinese dragon and Chinese soldier, with a gauntlet that resembled a dragon's head on the left arm.

" I'm all fired up!" Tedo said as he raised both of his fists.

" EH!? TENDO TRANSFORMED!?" Sayaka said in shocked, then Tendo pulled out a card from the belt, and inserted it into the gauntlet.

 **SWORD VENT.**

There, a sword flew in from the sky. Tendo caught it just by sticking his hand. He twirled it for a bit and pointed it at the monster. In an instant, Tendo proceeded to beat the crap out of the monster. The Magical Girl and Sayaka could only stare on with flabbergasted looks on their faces.

" Now time for some great finish!" Tendo said as he pulling out another card and inserted the card into the gauntlet.

 **ADVENT.**

From the sky, a red Chinese Dragon soared out of the sky. It grabbed the monster and threw a couple feet away from where it originally stood.

"A dragon!?" Sayaka said in surprise. Tendo only took out another card, and inserted into the gauntlet.

 **FINAL VENT**

Tendo circled his arms before thrusting them forward as the dragon coiled around him again. He then struck a stance before he jumped in the air. Once in the air, the dragon twirled around him as he corkscrews in midair until he is in a kicking position. Once ready and at the peak of his jump, The dragon roared and blasts him with fire, sending him flying towards the Zenobiter as his kicking feet and entire body was covered in flames.

" Dragon Rider Kick!" Tendo announced his finishing move as his flaming foot slammed right into the monster body and caused a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared, he was standing on the other side.

" Not bad all those training sure does pay off." Madoka said as the world around them began to distort again and the disturbing scenery disappeared and in its place was the storage area of the mall.

" W-we're back!" Sayaka stated.

" I guest you were the one that take out that Witch right?" The blond Magical Girl said as she turned back, Sayaka also looked and surprised as she saw Kyoko Yamamoto wearing a white dress shirt and a black skirt with a black long coat over everything. She also wears a mantle over the coat as it is held together by a bow tie with a gem in the center of the bow. Beside her were another two armored figure but the bodysuit was black and the armor was gray and the motif was base on mantis and European knight, on his arm was a gauntlet with two claws on it. The other one also had black bodysuit but the armor was brown and the motif were base on gazelle, Teutonic knight and kickboxer.

" K-Kyoko?" Said the bluette in shocked.

" Hey Sayaka, I see that you've met Mami." Said the black haired girl.

" W-what are you wearing!? Who are they!? Are they like Tendo!?" Sayaka asked pointing at all Kyoko and two armor figures beside her. Before she could continue her questions another armor figure appeared, this one had dark blue bodysuit and his armor motifs were base on bat and European knight.

" Ah man you guys got all the fun." Sayaka recognize the knight voice.

" EH! Ginta!?"

" Hey Miki. I guess she found out about us huh?" Ginta said looking at his friends.

" Not all of us." Said Tendo looking at Madoka and the other two, then Ginta noticed the creature in Madoka arms.

' That can't be good.' Ginta thought as he remembered the last time they met the creature.

" Well why don't we go to Mami-san place and explain everything." Kyoko suggested and everyone agreed.

* * *

 **Episode 1 end**

 **I'm so sorry about the slow update, my computer been broke down and haven't fix yet so I have to write the story by my phone so if you see something's wrong with it please Review**

 **Now on to the rider list**

 **1\. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Tendo Takashi (my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **2\. Lamented Rider Knight : Ginta Tenshi ( my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **3\. Kamen Rider Femme :** **Madoka Kaname ( Puella Magi Madoka Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **4\. Kamen Rider Scissors : ?  
**

 **5\. Kamen Rider Zolda : Jiro Takeshi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **6\. Kamen Rider Raia : ?** **  
**

 **7\. Kamen Rider Gai :** **?  
**

 **8\. Kamen Rider Ouja :** **Ryu Wang ( belong to RedRad8)** **Status: Active**

 **Kamen Rider Taiga 9.: Kirika Kure (Puella Magi Oriko Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **10\. Kamen Rider Imperer:** **Issei Houdou ( High School DxD)** **Status: Active**

 **11\. Kamen Rider Verde : ?**

 **12\. Kamen Rider Cerberus :** **?  
**

 **13\. Kamen Rider Papillon : Kanna Hijiri ( Puella Magi Kazumi Magica)** **Status: Active  
**

 **14\. Kamen Rider Abyss : ?**

 **15\. Kamen Rider Ryuga : Makai Takashi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **16\. Kamen Rider Guld:** ** **Aono Hoshi (My Oc)** ****Status: Active**

 **17\. Kamen Rider Wasp :** ** **Mikoto Misaka ( To aru series)** ****Status: Active**

 ** **18.** Kamen ******Rider Kyoryu** : Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) ****Status: Active**

 **19\. Kamen Riber Zero** **: Haru Yamamoto ( belong to Ashbel Longhart)** **Status: Active**

 **20\. Kamen Rider Odin : ? ( No spoiler)** **Status: Unknown**


	3. Episode 2: Explaination

**At the last episode**

" Now then, I'd like to introduce a transfer student who will be joining us."

" Homura-chan. Why did you disappeared from the hospital?" Homura turned back to face her.

" Madoka Kaname, do you value your current way of life? Your family and your friends... do you think dearly of them."

" Step away from that thing." Homura demanded.

" Tell me. Why do you want to hurt it?" Madoka asked.

" What on earth was she doing? Attacking people randomly while cosplaying?"

" Oh, you saved Kyubey? Thank you, he's a dear friend of mine."

" Would you do the honor Tendo?"

"Henshin!"

" EH!? TENDO TRANSFORMED!?"

* * *

 **Episode 2: Explaination and the Witch hunt**

After the encounter at the mall, the group ( minus the two that with Kyoko) when to the blonde Magical girl place which a comfy looking apartment and sit around the table with tea and cake in front of them.

" Now why don't we introduce ourselves, I'm first. My name is Mami Tomoe, I'm a third year at Mitakihara Middle School…but not only that, I'm also a magical girl who made a contract with Kyubey! And since you've been chosen by Kyubey, that means you two are now involved in this. I think we should get you up to speed with things, and I'd also like to ask a few questions myself." She revealed the reason for her invitation.

" Of course we still have things to explain to Sayaka." Said Tendo, then the other started to introduced themselves, then Mami and Kyoko reaching their hand out and showing off the yellow and violet crystals they had with them before.

" This is a Soul Gem. It's a precious stone, made from the contract formed between Kyubey and a chosen girl. It's a source of magical power and proof of a magical girl's identity."

" Contract?" Sayaka said quizzically, recalling Kyubey mentioning that before and desired clarification.

" _I can grant each of you one wish_." Kyubey chimed in, having been sitting on the table the entire time.

" Eh, really? What kind of wish?" Sayaka replied.

" _Anything you want, I can fulfill any miracle you wish for_." Kyubey declared, which served to excite Sayaka even more, but Madoka frowned at that.

" So, what is a Witch exactly? Are they different from Magical Girls?" Sayaka asked.

" _If Magical Girls are said to be born from positive desires like wishes and spreads hope to all, then Witches are the opposite, born from curses and litter the world with despair_." Kyubey explained. " _Normal people can't see them which make matters worse. Doubt and suspicion; extreme anger and hate. Witches bring seeds of catastrophe to this world_."

" You know those murders and suicides that seem to happen for no reason that sometimes show up on the news?" Mami asked and they all nodded. " A huge number of those are caused by the curses of Witches. They become a formless evil and eat away at humans from the inside-out."

" If Witches are so dangerous, how come no one knows about them?" Sayaka asked.

" That's because Witches hide themselves within barriers and never show themselves to people." Kyoko said. " The labyrinth-type area you all wandered into was one of those barriers."

" They're pretty dangerous, actually." Mami added. " Those who are swallowed up by the barriers don't usually live to tell the tale."

" So Mami-san, you and Kyoko really fighting something that dangerous." Sayaka asked.

" That's right." Mami nodded. " me and Yamamoto-san put our life on the line. So I advise you two girls to weigh your options carefully before entering into a contract. Any desire you have can be granted now that you've been chosen by Kyubey. But remember do think wisely or else your choices may lead to death." She warned in a deathly serious tone.

" Now I think it's our turn to explain." Tendo said as he and Ginta took out their deck and put on the table.

" These are called Advent Deck, these are what we Kamen Rider are using." Ginta explained.

" You guys have cards in these right?" Sayaka asked.

" That's right." Ginta said as he and Tendo pull out more cards. " At first these deck are equipped with a Seal card and a Contract card. When we first transformed it got us a Blank form armor, so to make it stronger and obtain more cards we must make a contract with a Mirror Monster.

" Each of our deck has different weapons and abilities base on our Contract Monster."

" What's a Kamen Rider? And what's a Mirror Monster?" Mami asked.

" To answer your first question, a Kamen Rider is someone who has obtained an Advent Deck and has contracted with a Mirror Monster."

" You remember the monster earlier at the mall right?" Tendo asked, Mami and Sayaka nodded. " That was one of the Mirror Monster, Mirror Monster are the creature that live in the Mirror World."

" Before you asked Mirror World is a parallel dimension opposite to our own and is the home to all Mirror Monsters. Kamen Riders have the ability to safely step into this dimension thanks to their Advent Decks and Contracted Monsters as the only way to get to the Mirror World is through a reflective surface." Madoka explained.

" Wait, what do you mean by 'safely step into this dimension'?" Sayaka asked.

" Because the Mirror World is a very dangerous world, much different from our own. If a normal person were to step into the Mirror World, they only have small amount of time before their body, soul, everything would disappear except for their lifeforce which is how Mirror Monsters kill and obtain life force from people."

" Mirror Monsters sound no better than the Witches." Mami said. " Actually, now that I think about it, Kamen Riders sound a lot like Magical Girls."

" Oh, and another thing. All Riders have their own unique names." Kyoko said.

" Names?" Sayaka said.

" Yes. For example, Tendo here is Ryuki, Ginta is Knight and the other two earlier, the black one is Zero and the other guy is Imperer." Madoka said.

" Said Madoka you sure know a lot about this Rider stuff. How long did you know about this?" Sayaka asked.

" After me and my brother were discharge from the hospital. And Mami-san about the offer I'll pass." Madoka replied much to Mami and Sayaka shock.

" Eh, Madoka?"Sayaka said as Kyubey went in front of the pinkette.

" _So you still decline my offer you know you could just wish to have your family back._ " After hearing that Kyoko and the boys were almost chocked their tea and cake.

" Oh no! Not again!" Ginta pale at that part.

" Huh? Again? what do you mean?" Sayaka asked.

" Umm! Kyubey I think you shouldn't said that in front of Madoka." Kyoko said as she looked over Madoka place which is full of dark aura and killing intend, the boys and Kyoko shivered in fear.

" Um! Are you okay Kaname-san?" Mami asked before Madoka crushed the tea cup on her hand making the other jumped, Kyoko jumped on Tendo making him carried her bridal style.

" Excuse me Mami-san." Madoka said as she stood up and stomped out of the apartment.

" Is she gone?" Ginta said as he peaked his head out of the couch.

" W-what was that? Why would Madoka reacting like that?" Sayaka asked.

" What did Kyubey mean by bring back her family?" Mami asked with concern voice.

" it's because what happened the first time she met Kuybey." Kyoko told them what happened back then.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back A Month Ago  
**_

Kyoko was fighting the Witch with Zero piecing through the Familiars, after the fight they met Madoka and the other and introduce them to Kyubey and explained about the Magical girl system, but then Kyubey walked up to Madoka.

" _Madoka Kaname I want you to make contract with me._ " Kyubey said, earning an confuse look from Madoka.

" What do you mean?" Madoka asked.

" _All you need to do is make a wish and I'll granted it for you even brought your parents back to life._ " Kyubey said making Madoka wide eyes.

" H-how did you know about it, I haven't told anyone what happen to my parent." Madoka said with shaking voice.

" _That because I was there with another Magical girl when the Witch caused the accident_." Kyubey said.

" Y-you were there?" Madoka said, everyone except Kyubey noticed some killing intent from Madoka.

" _Of course, why do you asked._ " Kyubey said confusing.

" If you were there then why don't you shows up!?" Madoka shouted shocking the other and grabbed Kyubey by the head. " Where were you when we have that accident!? Where were you when me and my brother were in the hospital!? Where were you when we were alone!? Where!? Where!?"

Madoka keep shouting as she continuously slammed Kyubey to the floor until the body was dropped dead, then she started crying and Ginta let her cried on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Flashback end  
**

" So that's why she's angry when Kyubey was talking about bring her parent back to life." Mami said with sympathy tone.

" No wonder she seem upset after that." Sayaka said before she's realized something " Wait a minute! If she killed Kyubey, then how come he's still here!?"

* * *

 **With Madoka  
**

After Madoka left Mami apartment, she went back to the Hanasaki resident and went to her room then she's broke down in tear. When she's was crying she's heard someone knocking at the door.

" Madoka, are you okay in there?" Asked Tsubomi from the door. " I heard you're crying."

Madoka went to opened the door for Tsubomi, who's standing at the door with Tatsuya in her arms and a weird stuff animal that look like a rabbit with heart shape ears floating beside her.

" Madoka what's wrong?" Tsubomi asked in concern voice.

" Nee-chan?" Tatsuya said.

" T-Tsubomi." Madoka tears shed and she cried onto Tsubomi shoulder.

" It's okay now I'm here." Tsubomi said as she tried to comfort her sister even though they're not relative by blood until Madoka exhausted and fall asleep.

" Tsubomi do you think-" The little rabbit whisper to Tsubomi.

" Maybe Chypre, but first let get Madoka to bed." Tsubomi said as she haul Madoka onto her bed.

* * *

 **The Next Morning  
**

On her way to school Madoka meet up with her friends, she noticed Kyubey was on Sayaka shoulder.

" Madoka about yesterday-" " Save it, I don't want to talk about it." Madoka said interrupting Sayaka.

" Guys, did something happened yesterday? Madoka seem kinda off." Hitomi said.

" I don't know Shizuki-san, she didn't tell us." Tendo lied knowing what happened very well.

* * *

 **Later At Break time  
**

" Excuse me but could you tell me where Madoka is." Homura asked one of her classmate, when she saw Madoka earlier in class she saw her eyes full of sorrow, then at the break time she didn't seen Madoka on the roof with her friends.

" Well you should look at the music room she always there when she's sad." One of the student said.

" Thank you I'll be on my way." Homura said as she went to the music room.

' This is one of the major differences, Madoka never went to the music room when she's sad. Her parent's dead, she never met Mami until yesterday or making contracted with Kyubey. Just what happend in this time line?'

* Insert 'Towa and Kanata melody' *

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard music coming out of the music room. Homura then looked in side the music room and saw Madoka and and another boy. The boy had bright red shoulder length hair with hazel eyes, a single earring on his left ear, with a watch on his right hand. Both of them were playing a beautiful melody together.

" Beautiful isn't it." Homura turned and saw Tendo, Mami and the other standing beside her.

" So that's where she's went every time she upset." Sayaka said.

" Those two always played that song when something's wrong, but it's rarely to see them together like this." Tendo said.

" Who's that?" Homura asked pointing at the boy beside Madoka.

" That's my classmate Nanashi Hanamura, like Kanade-san he lost his parent the same day as her in a car accident." Mami said looking at the red haired boy.

' And one of those that could understand her.' Mami thought.

*Song end*

When the music stopped, Madoka and Nanashi turned back at the door where the other were standing.

" Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to spy on someone?" Nanashi said as the other revealed from the door.

" How long did you know we're here?" Sayaka asked.

" From the beginning to be honest." Madoka said.

" Sorry, we were just worries for Madoka after what happened yesterday." Kyoko said.

" So what happened?" Nanashi asked.

" Just some idiot making her upset." Tendo said glaring at Kyubey.

" By the way, how did you play like that." Sayaka asked in amazement, she didn't know her friend could play violin.

" A boy taught me how to play when I was in the hospital." Madoka said.

" Oh! So who's that boy?" Sayaka asked.

" When we first met he didn't tell me his name." Madoka said.

" Oh so mysterious, I really want to know more about him." Sayaka said.

* * *

 **After School**

" So Kanade-san and the other couldn't join us today?" Mami said.

" Yeah! Madoka said she have thing to do at the fencing club, Tendo's at the flower shop, and Ginta had a dance class today, and Zero's still teaching Imperer how to fight." Kyok said.

" I get Madoka, but are you sure those four didn't excuse for going hunting." Sayaka said.

" Yes I'm sure. Beside they already know how we work." Kyoko said.

" Very well then, let's begin our first lesson on the Magical Girl experience. Are you all ready?"

" Oh yeah! I'm ready for anything!" Sayaka said, a bit excited as she grabbed something by her side. " I'm not sure if it'll help, but I brought this!" What Sayaka brought out was a metal bat.

" Is that from the gym?" Kyoko asked.

" Yep! I thought it be better than nothing." Sayaka said.

" Well, if your will is that strong, then it'll help." Mami said, a bit shocked that Sayaka actually brought a bat. Then she looked at Kyoko. " By the way Yamamoto-san, what is your weapon?" Mami asked.

" You'll find out soon enough." Kyoko said winking at them.

" Now that everyone are prepared. Shall we all get moving now?"

Everyone nodded as they all got up, packed their things away, and left the mall to go hunt some Witches. Since the Witch from yesterday had been defeated, the three of them now walking around the city with Mami leading them.

" So, how do you usually do this?" Sayaka asked.

" Take a look at our Soul Gem." Mami said as she and Kyoko showed their Soul Gem to her. The magical jewels was glowing on and off like a pulse. " See it glow? This lets me know when a Witch is nearby via detecting magical energy. Searching for Witches basically involves a lot of walking so all you so is follow the Soul Gem as it picks up the Witch's whereabouts."

" Wow. That's surprisingly…pretty plain." Sayaka commented.

" Witches' curses mostly cause traffic accidents, incidents that cause great casualties, and suicides." Kyoko explained. " So it's best to check big roads, highways and entertainment districts where fighting is likely, and hospitals. Especially hospitals."

" Why hospitals?" Sayaka asked.

" If a Witch possesses a hospital or something similar, people who are already in a weakened state will have their life energy sucked out of them which leads to a horrible situation. So you'd best be aware." Mami said unknown to them they've been watching by an figure in a dark alley.

' So that's Kyubey next victim, I have to do something or else.' the figure thought before bringing out a purple Advance Deck.

* * *

 **Back with the trio**

The trio were wondering the city before the Soul Gem shine brightly.

" These are rather strong pulses of magical energy." Mami said.

" Does that mean a Witch is close?" Sayaka asked.

Mami nodded. "Yes. This way." After a few minutes of running, the group found themselves at an abandoned building.

" I'm sure it's here." Mami said as her and Kyoko Soul Gem was glowing brightly.

" Ah!" Sayaka gasped when she saw something on the roof and alerted the other. " Mami-san! There's someone on the roof!"

Both of them turned to where Sayaka pointed and indeed, there was a woman at the roof. Before she could say anything else, the woman jumped.

Mami and Kyoko transforming into their Magical Girl outfit and thrusts their hand out. Suddenly, magical ribbons yellow and purple appeared around the woman and caught her, stopping her fall as they slowly set her down on the ground.

" Is she alright!?" Sayaka asked as they ran up to see if the woman was alright or not.

" She's fine. Just unconscious." Mami said as she inspected the woman and found some sort of tattoo on the woman's neck. " A Witch's Kiss. I knew it."

" A kiss?" Sayaka repeated in confusion.

" I'll fill you in later." Mami said, getting up. It was time to hunt a Witch down. " The Witch should be hiding in the building. Let's go!"

" By the way Kyoko, I don't know you use the same magic as Mami-san." Sayaka said, took out the metal bat.

" That's not the only magic that I know." Kyoko said.

" What do you mean?" Sayaka asked in confusion. Before Kyoko could answer, Mami stepped forward as the gem on her hat glowed before some sort of portal appeared in front of the group bearing the same mark the woman had on her neck.

" We'll have time to talk about it later." Kyoko said. "Right now, we got Witch to take care of."

" Right." Mami said before she tapped Sayaka's bat, it glowed and changed shape, becoming a fancier looking version of it previous forms.

" Whoa!" Sayaka all cried out in surprise.

" They're nothing special, but it should help to protect you." Mami said as she approached the barrier. " And make sure stick close to me, okay?"

Sayaka nodded before she followed Mami and Kyoko.

* * *

 **Inside the Witch barrier**

" This's gonna be pain in the ass." Kyoko said as the trio were ran through a swamp of Familiar.

" _Keep it up you guys!_ " Kyubey said as he running beside them. " _We'll be at the core of the Barrier soon!_ "

A wall of Familiar got in their way, but they were soon taken care of by Mami and Kyoko who summoned a row of muskets and shotguns and blasted each and every one of them. Once that was done, they continued run through the Barrier until they came upon an opening.

In the center of the opening the Witch body was like some sort of slug as big butterfly wings were at its back and its head was that of a bush of roses. The Witch name is Gertrud.

" I must have missed one of the Familiar back then." Kyoko mumbled scratching the back of her head.

" Look. That's a Witch." Mami said.

"Whoa…That's grotesque!" Sayaka said, disgusted at its appearance. " Are you going to fight that thing?"

" Don't worry, we won't lose." Kyoko assured her before she grabbed her back, gave it a twirl so she was holding it the other way before slamming it into the ground as a barrier formed around them.

Mami landed with grace as she stomped her foot on one of the vines, getting the Witch's attention. She grabbed her skirt and curtsy at the Witch as two muskets dropped down from her skirt. The Witch was mad. She was the rose garden Witch with a distrustful nature. She holds roses dearer than anything else. She expends all of her power for the sake of beautiful roses. Despite stealing the life-force of humans who wander into her barrier to give to her roses, she loathes the thought of them trampling the inside of her barrier. And this girl just did what she hated the most. The Witch went and threw a gigantic couch at Mami but Kyoko jumped in front of her, using a sword to cut the couch in half. The Witch soon took the air as Mami grabbed her hat and waved right in front of her, muskets dropping down from it like a magic trick. Putting her hat back one, Mami fired musket after musket at the Witch, but for one her size, she was nimble. Mami reached out to grab another musket when she felt something at her feet. It was the Witch's Familiars. They wrapped themselves around Mami and turned into vines, constricting her as they lifted up into the air. Mami did her best to stay focused, firing her muskets at the Witch, before the vine swung her around, Kyoko used her sword to cut the vine and freed Mami.

" Keep focus on the Witch Mami-san, I'll handled the Familiar." Kyoko said before cutting down another Familiar.

Then Mami summoned more ribbons and destroyed the roses neared them, sensing that her precious roses were destroyed, the Witch known as Gertrud went ballistic, shaking off all the roses on its head and summoning vines that carried scissors with the intent of cutting the Magical Girl into pieces. Too bad it would never get the chance as the magical ribbons grabbed onto it and lifted it up.

"Close, but not good enough." Mami said as she twirled her ribbon around before it suddenly transformed into a giant musket.

" Tiro Finale!"

A giant blast of magical energy was fired from the giant gun as it struck the Witch, landing a perfect head shot as the rest of the body bursted into light. Mami, while falling, tied her ribbon back on, landed on the ground safely, and caught a platter and a cup of tea, taking a sip as something fell down next to her.

" Where the hell did she get those? I didn't saw her bring it earlier." Said Kyoko confused where did Mami got the tea.

" She won?" Sayaka asked, amazed at what she saw. Then she noticed the object in Mami hand.

" What is that?" Sayaka asked.

" This is a Grief Seed. It's a Witch egg." Mami said, showing it to her.

" And egg?" Sayaka said in disbelief.

" If you're lucky, sometimes Witches will have one on them." Kyoko said.

" And don't worry." Kyubey said. " It's harmless in that form. Actually, it's extremely useful."

" When a Magical Girl fights, she uses up some of her Magical Power." Mami said as she shows everyone her Soul Gem " See how my Soul Gem is a little less bright than it was last night?"

" Hey, it is." Sayaka said as they all looked down at the magical jewel which was indeed a little muddier than it was last night.

" That's where this Grief Seed comes in handy." Mami said as she held both her Soul Gem and the Grief Seed close to each other. Suddenly, little black spec appeared from the Soul Gem and were sucked into the Grief Seed, returning the Soul Gem back to its original brightness.

" It's back to normal." Sayaka said, amazed.

" Now the magic I've depleted is back to normal." Mami said, before handed it to Kyoko. " This is the compensation for defeating Witches that I was speaking of before. Here you go Yamamoto-san, the Grief Seed can take another use, to bad we couldn't share it to you Homura Akemi."

" I'm don't need it, that was your prey. So just keep it for your selves." Homura said emerged from the shadow, then she looked around the room. " Madoka and the other aren't with you?"

" Nah! She already had plans so she's not here with us." Kyoko said waving her hand.

" I see then I'll be going." Before Homura could leaved another voice caught everyone attention.

" Leaving so soon." The girls turned to the entrance and saw a Kamen Rider, he had black bodysuit with purple and gray armor, the armor motifs were base on snake and Egyptian. " Why don't we stayed and talked a little bit." Said the Rider

" Another Rider!?" Sayaka said.

" Do you mind introducing yourself and the reason why you're here." Said Mami kindly.

" Of course, the name Ouja, Kamen Rider Ouja. And the reason why I'm here is that thing." Ouja said pointing at Kyubey, before pulling out a card and put it into his staff.

 **SWORD VENT**

A spiral blade sword suddenly appeared on his hand. Then he started to runned toward them and aimed his sword at Kyubey, but before he landed a hit another Rider appeared and blocked the attack. The Rider wearing a black bodysuit with white and gold line armor and a cape behind her, the armor motifs were base on European knight and a swan, and in the Rider hand was a rapider.

" That's enough Ouja!" Said the Rider, from the sound of it the other assumed that the Rider is a girl around their age.

" Another one! Hey Kyoko, who is she?" Sayaka asked pointing at the white Rider.

" That's Kamen Rider Femme." Kyoko said. " But you know her as the Angel of Mitakihara."

"EEHH!"

" Why did you stop me!? That thing's not deserve to be protect!" Yelled Ouja.

" I know you have a reason to hate it." Femme said before knocking Ouja back a little bit.

" You said that you want to help them, but what you did just make them your enemy." Femme said before put her rapider away. " So please. Just fall back."

Ouja hesitate a little but then he sighed and lowed his weapon.

" Fine! But marked my word your worse fate is seal when you make contract with that thing." Ouja said before leaving the building, then Femme turned to them and bowed.

" I'm so sorry about him." Femme said. " You see before he become a Rider he was friend and supporter of a Puella Magi team that make contracted with Kyubey."

" I see."Mami said before she notice some thing. " You said 'was'. What happened to them?"

" He was there helplessly watching them die." Femme said with a sad tone, she was about to leave before Homura spoke up.

" Why did you said Puella Magi instead of Magical Girl?"

" Just don't want to be mistaken for the other type that's all." Femme said as she leaved the building.

" What does she meant about the other type?" Sayaka asked, the other just shrugged.

' Those two know the truth about Kyubey.' Homura though. ' Maybe I could trust both of them.'

* * *

 **With Ouja**

After leaving the building Ouja went to an alley, make sure there's no one around and dropped his armor, his real appearance is a young man with black hair tied up in a ponytail, and cream skin, violet eyes, typically wears black sneakers, dark blue jeans, a white t shirt with violet symbols of an angelical being on his back, a purple vest and black fingerless gloves.

" Dammit Kyubey! You'll pay for what you did to my family and those girls." The young man said before he leaved the alley.

* * *

 **End Episode 2**

 **That took a while to finished, I've to borrowed my dad laptop to write the story because my computer is still broke down. I know I don't have much to talk about but what do you think about this chapter? Please review and let me know about your thought.**

 **Now on to the rider list**

 **1\. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Tendo Takashi (my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **2\. Kamen Rider Knight : Ginta Tenshi ( my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **3\. Kamen Rider Femme :** **Madoka Kaname ( Puella Magi Madoka Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **4\. Kamen Rider Scissors : Raito Yagami ( Death Note) Status: Active  
**

 **5\. Kamen Rider Zolda : Jiro Takeshi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **6\. Kamen Rider Raia : Nanashi Hanamura ( belong to TheEmeraldMage) Status: Active** **  
**

 **7\. Kamen Rider Gai :** **Saito Katori ( belong to general ironox) Status: Active  
**

 **8\. Kamen Rider Ouja :** **Ryu Wang ( belong to RedRad8)** **Status: Active**

 **Taiga 9 Kamen Rider:. Kirika Kure (Puella Magi Oriko Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **10\. Kamen Rider Imperer:** **Issei Houdou ( High School DxD)** **Status: Active**

 **11\. Kamen Rider Verde : Freed Sellzen ( High School DxD) Status: Active**

 **12\. Kamen Rider Cerberus :** **Kazuya Kishigami ( belong to Gundam-Knight-Chris) Status: Active  
**

 **13\. Kamen Rider Papillon : Kanna Hijiri ( Puella Magi Kazumi Magica)** **Status: Active  
**

 **14\. Kamen Rider Abyss : Arata Hajime ( belong to Toa Solaric) Status: Active**

 **15\. Kamen Rider Ryuga : Makai Takashi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **16\. Kamen Rider Guld :** **Aono Hoshi (My Oc)** **Status: Active**

 **17\. Kamen Rider Wasp :** ** **Mikoto Misaka ( To aru series)** ****Status: Active**

 ** **18.** Kamen ******Rider Kyoryu** : Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) ****Status: Active**

 **19\. Kamen Riber Zero** **: Haru Yamamoto ( belong to Ashbel Longhart)** **Status: Active**

 **20\. Kamen Rider Odin : ? ( No spoiler)** **Status: Unknown**


	4. Episode 3: The Candy Witch

**In the last episode**

" Contract?"

" _I can grant each of you one wish_."

" So Kanade-san and the other couldn't join us today?"

' So that's Kyubey next victim.'

" Leaving so soon. Why don't we stayed and talked a little bit."

" The name Ouja, Kamen Rider Ouja."

" Why did you stop me!? He's not deserve to be protect!"

" You said that you want to help them, but what you did just make them your enemy."

" That's Kamen Rider Femme. But you know her as the Angel of Mitakihara."

" But marked my word your worse fate is seal when you make contract with that thing."

" He was there helplessly watching them die."

' Those two know the truth about Kyubey. Maybe I could trust both of them.'

" Dammit Kyubey! You'll pay for what you did to my family and those girls."

* * *

 **Episode 3: The Candy Witch and Kamen Rider Zolda**

 **Mitakihara Hospital**

The sun setting down over the horizon casted a glow of orange light and a bit of warmth to anything it touched. In one of the many rooms of the hospital, Sayaka was handing over a CD to a boy no older than her age with ash grey hair and dressed in a hospital gown. This is Sayaka's childhood friend, Kyosuke Kamijo.

" Wow, amazing." Kyosuke said, looking at the CD in his hand. " I've been searching, but I couldn't even find anyplace that sells it online."

" I-Is that so?" Sayaka asked, blushing as Kyosuke's tone sounded like he was complimenting her.

" You're an absolute genius when it comes to finding rare CD's, Sayaka." Kyosuke said. "Thanks for always helping me out."

" I just have really good luck, I'm sure." Sayaka said, still blushing.

" Can I talk you into listening with me? This person has really amazing performances." Kyoruske said before he grabbed an MP3 player from the stand next to him.

" Eh!? Y-You sure?" Sayaka asked nervously. She hated how she was always this nervous when talking to Kyosuke. Then again, it was never easy talking to someone who you've had a crush on for a long time.

Kyosuke handed her the other earbud and she nervously accepted it before putting it on.

" I'd like to let you listen through speakers, but since we're in a hospital, this is the next best thing." Kyouske said before inserting the disk on and hitting play, leaning close to Sayaka to the earbuds wouldn't slip off by how far apart they were much to Sayaka's embarrassment.

Music soon entered the two's ear. Sayaka listened to the music carefully and began to think back to when she was younger, watching a younger Kyosuke playing the violin. Sayaka was brought out of her thoughts when Kyosuke started crying. She looked down sadly, knowing the reason why the boy was crying as she glanced over towards Kyosuke's broken left hand. That's when a thought entered her head.

* * *

 **Later on a Witch hunt**

" Tiro Finale!"

Then an explosion was heard and the barrier collapsed and everything return to normal.

" All right!" Kyoko cheered at a job well done.

" As always, Mami is so cool!" Sayaka said, shoulder her bat.

" Come now, this isn't a spectator sport. You need to remember that what we're doing is dangerous." Mami said as she and Kyoko canceling their transformation and returning to their civilian form.

" Yeah, Yeah, I know." Sayaka said before she notice some thing. " Hm? It didn't drop a Grief Seed."

" _T_ _hese weren't Witches, just Familiars that had fragmented off from the Witch. They don't have Grief Seeds_." Kyubey explained, climbing up to Kyoko's shoulder.

" So it wasn't a Witch." Sayaka said. " What happens if a Familiar is left alone?"

" If they're allowed to grow, they themselves will develop into Witches if they mature." Mami said. " We can't just ignore them."

" I see. That would be bad." Sayaka said.

" Well, it's getting late. I think it's time we all took our leave." Mami said as the group began to walk. As they were walking, Mami asked Sayaka," Miki-san, have you decided on what to wish for?"

" Nah, not yet." Sayaka said. " By the way Mami-san, what kind of wish did you make?"

At this, Mami stopped walking . " I…"

Kyoko suddenly slapped the back of Sayaka's head.

" Ow? What was that for?" Sayaka said, rubbing her head.

" You're making her uncomfortable." Kyoko said.

" No, it's all right." Mami assured them. " I was planning on telling you when you first asked me that question. I knew it was bound to come up again. As I said before, I didn't really have the luxury to think at the time."

" What do you mean?" Sayaka asked curiously.

" It was several years ago…" Mami began as she began to remember that day. The broken glass, the wrecked cars, the smoke and flames, and then the blood. " I was out for a drive with my family when we were caught up in a massive traffic accident. As I was bleeding out, that was when Kyubey appeared."

" That's really sad." Said Kyoko.

It's not like I regret it." Mami said. "I think my current way of life is much better than dying back there. What about you Yamamoto-san, whatdid you wish for."

" I-I was in a coma after a car accident, before Kyubey came to me." Kyoko said.

" I see. So you make a wish at that time right?" Mami asked.

" Y-yeah. Because Oni-san was so worried for me, back then he always over protected me after Natsu-nisan disappeared, I want to there with him to comforted him. So..."

" I'm truly understand you Yamamoto-san. Now let's go home, your brother must have been worried for you." Mami said before they all went home.

After Mami made sure the girls returned home safely, she decided to hunt for Witches one last time before turning in for the night. She looked left and right while also keeping a hand over her Soul Gem in case it glowed. She then suddenly felt a presence behind her and turned her Soul Gem into its ring form.

" You know you're putting innocent civilians in danger, don't you?" Mami quickly turned around to find Homura right there behind her up a couple of steps.

" Those girls have been chosen by Kyubey." Mami said. " They're not 'innocent civilians' any longer. If this about Kaname-san then don't worry about her, she said that she don't want to make contract with Kyubey."

" Even so, I can't let her form a contract under any circumstances." Homura said before she leaved Mami alone in the night. Unknown to them, someone just heard their conversation.

' Interesting! Ryu would want to head this.' The person thought.

* * *

 **The Next Day, Mitakihara Hospital**

The hospital was packed with people doing their own things like doctors looking at papers or going to see a patient or nurses pushing someone's wheelchair around. In the lobby, Madoka who's talking on the phone was waiting for her friends, Sayaka who were here to see Kyosuke again.

[ Why don't you tell them about it.] Asked Tendo at the other line.

" If I told them, they'll try to convince me to make the contract. And you know what happen next." Said Madoka.

[ You're got the point. By the way Madoka, did you called him?]

" Yeah. Last night I told Ryu-san to meet us at the hospital, but he said he had things to do in Kazamino." Said the pinkette as the elevator doors opened.

" Yo! Sorry for the wait." Sayaka said as she appeared from the elevator.

" Sayaka's here I'll call you back later okay, and be careful okay."

[ You too.] Tendo said before he hang up.

" So who's this person that you and Tendo were talking about."

" Ah yes, I was going to introduce him to you today but he been busy lately." Madoka said as she and Sayaka went out of the hospital.

" Oh! So Madoka's going to introduce her boyfriend huh." Sayaka teased.

" No he's not and I already like someone else, it just I don't know if he likes me back." Madoka blushed, then she stopped walking as soon as she notice something.

" Madoka, what's wrong?" Sayaka asked.

" There's something over there." Madoka said as they got a closer look and were shocked at what they saw.

" It's a Grief Seed! And it's about to hatch!" Kyubey said.

" You've got to be kidding me! Why is there one here!?" Sayaka said.

" _This is bad. The Magic Corrosion has already started. We have to get away from here fast! The barrier will be up soon!_ " Kyubey said.

" That maze thing again, right?" Sayaka said, remembering back to last Witch Barrier she Mami and Kyoko all went into when they hunted down the Witch, Gertrud. She gasped when she remembered what Mami said about Witches taking over a hospital. " Madoka, have you asked Mami for her cell number?"

" Let me check." Madoka said as she checking her phone. " Dammit! Battery dead."

" What!? You just use it few minutes ago." Said Sayaka in shock. " Damn, this is bad. Mami said that it's bad when a Witch possess a hospital. Can you go and get Mami? I'll stay here and watch over the seed."

" _That's too dangerous._ " Kyubey said. " _There's still some time before the egg hatches, but once the barrier goes up you won't be able to escape!_ "

" Kyubey's right. The chance that Mami making it on time is slim to none." Madoka said.

" _Then I'll stay here with Sayaka._ " Kyubey said.

" Eh?" Sayaka said in surprise.

" _Once Mami gets here, she'll know where to find me through the telepathy._ " Kyubey explained. " _If I watch over the egg with Sayaka, I'll be able to guide Mami so she takes the shortest route through the barrier._ "

" Thank you, Kyubey." Sayaka said as Kyubey climbed up to her shoulders.

" Then I'll be right back with Mami-san!" Madoka said.

" What about Kyoko?" Sayaka asked.

" She was grounded after coming home late last night remember." Madoka said.

" Oh right." Sayaka said before Madoka turned around and run as fast as she could.

" Well then. We're counting on you!" Sayaka said before the Grief Seed started glowing and then she Kyubey disappeared as all that was left behind was Sayaka's bag.

* * *

 **Inside The Witch Barrier**

Once again, Sayaka found her in a Witches Barrier, a place that would question the sanity of someone if they were to see their surroundings. For example, strange Familiars dressed as hospital workers, scissors, syringes, needles, and etc. All of that could be seen everywhere as Sayaka with Kyubey riding on the shoulder keeping their eyes out for Familiars while searching for the Grief Seed.

" _Are you scared?_ " Kyubey asked. " Y _ou know, Sayaka, if you come up with a wish, I can turn you into a Magical Girl right here and now._ "

" Hey! Is now really a good time to talk about that?" Sayaka said.

" _Right now is a good time as any to ask._ " Kyubey said. " _If you can become a Magical Girl now, then our chances of survival here before Mami arrives will increase._ "

" If it comes to it, I might ask you." Sayaka said. " But I'll wait for now. This is a very important thing to me. I'd rather not make a hasty decision before I'm absolutely ready."

" _Very well then_." Kyubey said as they made it to a cage of some sort with a sign that said, 'In Surgery.' In it was the Grief Seed.

" Now all there's left to do is wait for Madoka to get Mami here." Sayaka said as she watched over the soon to hatch Grief Seed.

* * *

 **In The Real World**

" Mami-san! This way!" Madoka said as she and Mami ran to the spot where the Grief Seed had glowed and taken both Sayaka and Kyubey.

" Here, right?" Mami said as they stopped at a crack in the wall. She held her the hand that was equipped with her Soul Gem in ring form before a portal to inside the barrier was opened baring a mark that depicted some sort of doll. Mami then closed her eyes and contacted Kyubey via telepathy.

 _" Kyubey, what's the situation?"_

 _" We're alright. There's no sign of the seed hatching soon."_ Kyubey telepathically said.

 _" Sayaka, are you okay?"_ Mami telepathically asked.

 _" We're fine. I'm just about to fall asleep from boredom."_ Sayaka replied in a joking manner as a way to reassure Madoka that she was alright.

 _" You don't have to rush, but can you manage to get here as quietly as possible?"_ Kyubey asked. _" It would be bad to stimulate the egg by using a lot of magic next to it."_

 _" Got it."_ Mami said before she turned to Madoka.

" You just go ahead, I need to take a breath." Madoka said, Mami nodded and went in the barrier.

After Mami entered the barrier, Madoka dropped her acted and said.

" Okay you can come out now." Then a figure appeared behind Madoka, a young man wearing a leather jacket with a pair of fingerless glove, his hair was black with red tip at his bang covering his right eye, the man clapping his hand and said.

" Well done Kaname-san, I think you should become an actress than a florist."

" I'm really appreciate when you decide to help. Ryu-san busy helping you with your investigation at Kazamino and the other had thing to do so they couldn't come." Madoka explained.

" Then why don't you do something." The young man asked.

" I had my reason for not showing up." Madoka said before the young man sighed and brought out a green deck box with a gold bull symbol on it and went to the spot where Mami disappeared, and use his deck to opened another portal.

" Fine, leave it to me. But remember, you owned me this." He said before disappeared into the portal.

* * *

 **Inside The Barrier**

Mami was walking to the center of the barrier, then she stopped as she noticed something with the corner of her eye. The blonde girl turned around and stiffened when she recognized the black-haired girl who had followed her.

" I thought I had told you to stay away from me, Akemi." Homura's expression didn't show any hint of reaction.

" I have no intention of attacking you or taking this Witch for myself. However, I wanted to warn you about the true danger of this Witch."

" And why should I trust you?" Mami asked.  
" Because I am telling the truth. This Witch..." Homura stepped forward. However, as this time she hadn't dispelled her Puella Magi outfit, Mami took it as an aggressive gesture. Suddenly, several golden ribbons appeared from nowhere, immobilizing Homura on the spot. Homura tried to open her mouth and explain herself, but this time her mouth was wrapped in ribbons too.

" It's no use, Akemi. Be a good girl, and I'll free you when I get back." Mami said before she left Homura alone.

 _" Mami! There's trouble! The Grief Seed has begun to move! It's going to hatch soon! Hurry!"_

" Okay. Got it." Mami said, a look of determination in her eyes, and a bright flash of light enveloped before it died down to reveal Mami in her Magical Girl outfit. At the same time, the Familiars of the barrier sensed her and attacked. Mami wasn't scared. After all…she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

 **With Sayaka**

" What is taking Mami and Madoka so long?" Sayaka said.

Just as soon as she said that, Mami soon appeared.

" Sorry to keep you waiting."

" You made it." Sayaka said, relieved. With Mami here, then everything was alright now. " Where's Madoka?"

" She's out side of the barrier waiting for us."

" Be careful." Kyubey said as everyone turned and looked. " It's hatching."

As soon as Kyubey finished that did high chairs and tables appear. On one the chairs was a Familiar while the other one was soon occupied by a new born Witch, Charlotte, the witch of sweets with a tenacious nature. She desires everything. She will never give up. Though she is capable of creating infinite amounts of any dessert she desires, she is unable to make the cheese that she loves most. One could easily catch her off-guard with a piece of cheese although no one really knew that.

" That's the Witch!? It look harmless." Sayaka said.

" Looks can be deceiving you know." Mami said as she instantly attacked the newborn, knocking it out of its chair. "Sorry for attacking you right after you just hatched, but I'm ending this now. Here I go!"

The Witch fell down like a ragdoll before it was sent flying with a swing of one of Mami's muskets as the Witch crashed into a wall. It bounced off before getting shot by Mami and fell down flat on the ground. With no hesitation, Mami walked up to it and shot its head point blank before ribbons appeared and wrapped around the Witch, raising it up into the air.

" Alright! She's got it!" Sayaka said.

Mami gave a smile to Sayaka before turning back to the Witch and transforming her musket into a much bigger size. She quickly aimed and fired.

" Tiro Finale!"

The shot struck the Witch right through its chest and more ribbons appeared from the wound to wrap around and crush the Witch into dust…if it wasn't for the second for of Charlotte appearing right out of the first form's mouth.

" Eh?" Mami said in confusion and surprised as faster than she could blink, the Witch was right in front of her, mouth open and ready to bite her head off.

Suddenly gunshots were heard and Charlotte was pelted with bullets. This served to take the Witch attention away from Mami and looked to see who had dared to shoot it. Mami and Sayaka looked and saw on one of the cake tower was another Kamen Rider. The Rider was wearing a green bodysuit with bulky gray armor, the armor motifs were base on buffalo and the SWAT police, on his right hand was a sub machine gun.

" Another Rider!?" Sayaka blinked. " Who's this guys any way?"

" That one is called Kamen Rider Zolda, one of the best shooter in the world." Sayaka turned around and saw Madoka approaching her.

" Madoka! What are you doing here!? I thought you were waiting for us outside." Sayaka asked.

"..." Madoka didn't said anything before turned her attention to Zolda.

" Mission start." Zolda said before taking out out a card and slotted it into his gun.

 **SHOOT VENT**

A bazooka appeared in his hands then he shoot the Witch rapidly.

" EH! A bazooka!?" Sayaka said in shock.

The Witch dashed toward Zolda attempt to eat him. But before the Witch could approached closer, Zolda aimed the barrel at the Witch mouth and pulled the trigger, the bullet flied into the Witch mouth and created an explosion from the inside making the Witch stunned and dropped to the ground, then Zolda jumped down from the cake tower before pulled out another card.

" Execution. Let's go Magnugiga." Zolda said before he slotted the card into the gun.

 **FINAL VENT**

" Mami-san take cover!" Madoka warned as a mirror appeared in front of Zolda and his Contract Monster Magnugiga, a mechanic minotaur with canons as arms arise from it, then Zolda approached Magnugiga from behond and inserting his gun into a slot behind it, the Mirror Monster raised it's arms and two cannons appeared from its legs and its chest opened to reveal a missile rack before energy started charging on all of the weapons.

" Huh?" Mami snapped out of it when Madoka tackled her and hid behind one of the giant sweet in the area.

" End Of World!" Zolda said before he pulled the trigger, a series of bullets and rockets were launched into the Witch and destroyed everything in it path. After everything was cleared Sayaka poked her head out and shocking to see the area in front of them were completely destroyed, only thing was left was the Grief Seed on the ground.

" He destroyed the whole area!?" Sayaka said in shocked.

" That's the reason why I told you to take cover, his Final Vent could destroy everything in it path, both enemy and allies." Madoka explained making Sayaka pale, Mami noticed Zolda put his gun away and approached them.

" I'm very appreciate for saving me back then." Mami said before put her hand out for a shakes but Zolda jerked her hand off.

" You're a veteran Puella Magi and yet you was taken off guard by that Witch, that's disappointing from what I'm expected." Zolda said making Mami flinched, Mami felt her heart sank after hearing that, Zolda approached the Grief Seed and picked it up.

" Hey! That's belong to Mami, give it back." Sayaka said approaching Zolda.

" First of all I was the one killed that Witch and second she don't deserve to have it after been taken off guard like that, because of her arrogant she almost got herself killed." Sayaka was about to say but Mami stopped her.

" He's right. I've been a Magical Girl for a long time and yet I let my pride take over and underestimate that Witch. If he was few seconds late, I would've dead and you will be in danger." Mami said with tears at the corner of her eyes. " He's right, Akemi was right. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

As Sayaka trying to comfort Mami, Madoka turned to Zolda before he leaving.

" Thank you. By the way on your way out please checking on Homura-chan." Madoka said, worried about her friend.

" Sure. But remember, you owned me this one." Madoka rolled her eyes as Zolda leaved the area. On his way back, Zolda turned back to his civilian form and met Homura who's already been freed from Mami ribbons.

" How's Mami Tomoe?" She asked.

" Don't worry about the blonde. She's safe, just a little shock after almost been dinner for a Witch." Zolda said before he tossed the Grief Seed to Homura.

" There you go you girls need that thing right?" Zolda said, Homura nodded as Zolda walked passed her. As he going to leaved Homura asked him.

" Who are you? What's your connection with Madoka?" Zolda turned to her and smirked.

" I went by many names, but you can call me Jiro. As for the other question, let's just say I'm a friend of your cousin." Jiro said before he take his leaved and waved back leaving her in shock.

' Cousin?' Homura thought. ' What does he mean about that? I didn't have any cousins in the other timeline. Is this one of the change in this timeline? Beside, how did he know Madoka? How did they involved in all of this? Does they know the truth about Kyubey?'

* * *

 **At the same time in Kazamino**

" Who could've caused this?" Said a boy inside an abandoned warehouse. In front of him is a dead body of a 14 years old girl with some claws marked on her body.

* * *

 **End Episode 3**

 **Now that's something. Mami still alive and Homura mysterious cousin that she didn't know some how involved with the Puella Magi system and the Kamen Rider. We all know how's destructive Zolda Final Vent is so there's no surprise if he went over board in killing something. So who is this Ryu that they keep talking about? And who could possibly killed that girl? Stay tune for the next episode. By the way please review and let me know your thought.**

 **Now on to the rider list**

 **1\. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Tendo Takashi (my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **2\. Kamen Rider Knight : Ginta Tenshi ( my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **3\. Kamen Rider Femme :** **Madoka Kaname ( Puella Magi Madoka Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **4\. Kamen Rider Scissors : Raito Yagami ( Death Note) Status: Active  
**

 **5\. Kamen Rider Zolda : Jiro Takeshi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **6\. Kamen Rider Raia : Nanashi Hanamura ( belong to TheEmeraldMage) Status: Active** **  
**

 **7\. Kamen Rider Gai :** **Saito Katori ( belong to general ironox) Status: Active  
**

 **8\. Kamen Rider Ouja :** **Ryu Wang ( belong to RedRad8)** **Status: Active**

 **Rider Taiga 9 Kamen .: Kirika Kure (Puella Magi Oriko Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **10\. Kamen Rider Imperer:** **Issei Houdou ( High School DxD)** **Status: Active**

 **11\. Kamen Rider Verde : Freed Sellzen ( High School DxD) Status: Active**

 **12\. Kamen Rider Cerberus :** **Kazuya Kishigami ( belong to Gundam-Knight-Chris) Status: Active  
**

 **13\. Kamen Rider Papillon : Kanna Hijiri ( Puella Magi Kazumi Magica)** **Status: Active  
**

 **14\. Kamen Rider Abyss : Arata Hajime ( belong to Toa Solaric) Status: Active**

 **15\. Kamen Rider Ryuga : Makai Takashi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **16\. Kamen Rider Guld :** **Aono Hoshi (My Oc)** **Status: Active**

 **17\. Kamen Rider Wasp :** ** **Mikoto Misaka ( To aru series)** ****Status: Active**

 ** **18.** Kamen ******Rider Kyoryu** : Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) ****Status: Active**

 **19\. Kamen Riber Zero** **: Haru Yamamoto ( belong to Ashbel Longhart)** **Status: Active**

 **20\. Kamen Rider Odin : ? ( No spoiler)** **Status: Unknown**


	5. Episode 4: Sayaka's decision

**In the last episode**

" Mami-san, what kind of wish did you make?"

" You know you're putting innocent civilians in danger, don't you?"

" Those girls have been chosen by Kyubey. They're not 'innocent civilians' any longer."

' Interesting! Ryu would want to head this.'

" If I told them, they'll try to convince me to make the contract. And you know what happen next."

" There's something over there."

" It's a Grief Seed! And it's about to hatch!"

" Well done Kanade-san, I think you should become an actress than a florist."

" I'm really appreciate when you decide to help."

" Another Rider!? Who's this guys any way?"

" That's Kamen Rider Zolda."

" Mission start."

 **FINAL VENT**

" Mami-san take cover!"

" End Of World!"

" Who are you? What's your connection with Madoka?"

" You can call me Jiro."

" Who could've caused this?"

* * *

 **Episode 4: Investigation and Sayaka's decision  
**

 **At Hanasaki resident  
**

Few hours after Mami been save by Zolda, Madoka went back home and dial a number from her phone after she entered her bed room, the phone stared ringing for a few minute before someone answered the call.

[ Hey Madoka why did you call me for?] Said the voice from the other line.

" Hey Ryu-san, I want to talk about Homura-chan." Madoka said.

[ How's she doing? It's she okay?] Said Ryu.

" She's fine Ryu-san. But after what happened today I think that she's going to talk to you."

[ Oh!? What happened?] Ryu asked.

Then Madoka started to explained what happened that day.

[ That's gonna put that Tomoe girl arrogant away, and keep your friend away from Kyubey for a while.]

" Yes but not for long. After Mami-san close called I think just another push and she'll contract with Kyubey." Madoka said.

[ I get what you mean, with that Kamijo kid still in the hospital it would be a great opportunities for Kyubey to make contract with Sayaka.] Ryu exclaimed.

" Still we have to do some thing. I don't want to lose another person that I care about." Madoka said with a sad tone.

[ I wish I could help, but I'm kinda stuck with these murder from Kazamino. Seriously! Why Jiro need my help anyway!? He could deal these case by himself.]

" I don't know. But can you tell me about the murder, there must be some thing I can help." Madoka said.

[ There is, I just sent the details for Arata about the case you could ask him to tell you about it.]

" Fine, but I still got thing to say after what you did last time." Madoka said before she hang up.

* * *

 **The next day  
**

When the bell rung signaling lunchtime the teacher left to go eat separately from the students who began chatting with each other, Madoka and her friends were on the roof of course Mami was company with them.

" Where is he? That stupid fish face should've been here before lunchtime over." Said Ginta impatiently.

" That's rude talking about someone behind their back." Everyone turned and saw young boy about 18 years old with messy brown hair, light skin, and grey eyes. He wears blue hooded jacket with a picture of shark behind it. He also wears black jumpsuit underneath with two black circles with white text on them, and two white squares with blue text on them on the top.

" Eh! Who are you? How could you get in the school?" Sayaka asked but the boy ignored her as he approached them.

" Hey Madoka, Tendo, rat." The boy said shocking Sayaka and Mami because he know their friends name.

" It's bat, not rat dammit!?" Yelled Ginta.

" You're the one called me fish face you damn rat." The boy said while facing Ginta.

" Why you..."

" Arata-san do you have what I need." Madoka said interrupting Ginta. Mami and Sayaka were confused about what Madoka saying.

" Of course. But Ryu only gave me one case since he think that your friend here could help with this one." The boy name Arata said pointing his thumb at Mami and Kyoko before handed a pack of file for Madoka. " By the way, where's the pervert? I usually saw him with you guys."

" Issei's in the infirmary, he been beat up early in the morning." Tendo who looked a little bit tired said.

" How bad it's?" Arata asked wanting to know more.

" Enough to wake the whole neighborhood that I'm live in."

" That's serve him right. After what he's done in the past, I don't think Haru-san gonna forgive him that easily." Ginta said.

" Hey!" Their attention turned to Sayaka who's look annoying. " Who do you think you are talking with my friends like that!?"

" Oh right. I'm forgot to introduce myself, Arata Hajime nice to meet you." Arata said before put his hand out for a shake.

" Nice to meet you Hajime-san." Mami said as she shake Arata hand.

" Still you didn't tell us how you're got in the school."

" Arata-san is a hacker, he just simply hack into the school security system and fake himself as a school staff. Isn't that right?" Madoka said, shocking Mami and Sayaka.

' A hacker!? What kind of friends that she kept hang out with lately?' Sayaka thought.

" You got me there. Since there's nothing else for me to do here, I'll take my leave before the bell rang." Arata said before leaving the group.

After Arata left, Sayaka curious about the file that he gave Madoka.

" Hey Madoka, what's in the bag?" Sayaka asked reaching out for the bag, but Madoka yanked it away before she could grabbed it.

" Sorry, but I want to see it alone first before showing you." Madoka said before the bell rang.

* * *

 **Later after school**

After the school end Madoka and her friends minus Sayaka and Mami plus Haru and Issei went to her home and gather at the green house.

" Okay let see what snake sent us." Ginta said opening the bag.

Inside the bag were the pictures of dead body of young girls around their age. After watching it closely, Kyoko eyes widen.

" All of the victims were Puella Magi." Kyoko said.

" Are you sure?" Madoka asked.

" Yes I'm sure, I'm met some of them when I'm still in Kazamino."

" According to Ryu-san one of the victim last word were 'a black Magical girl and a white tiger'." Tendo said as he reading the file.

" A black Puella Magi and a white tiger?" Ginta said.

" I could only think of few possibilities." Madoka said with hand under her chin.

" Would you like to share with us then." Haru said curious about Madoka speculation like the other.

" The first one is that white tiger is a Rider who helping that girl to commit those murder. The second one is that Puella Magi is a Rider and the white tiger is her Contract Monster." Madoka said.

" That could possible, knowing Kanzaki he wouldn't mind to add Puella Magi into this war. But the question is, why would she do it?" Tendo said.

" The simple reason could be that girl found out about the truth and start to hunt down every Puella Magi to save them from their worst fate." Kyoko said, feeling bad for those girls.

" With that ferret Kyubey still around? That's impossible." Ginta said.

" Still, we need to stop her before more dead body appeared." Madoka said before Kaoruko went inside the green house.

" Kids it's getting late would you like stayed for dinner?" Kaoruko said.

" That's okay Kaoruko-san I was about to leave." Ginta said.

" It's okay I've already called your guardian and he's allow to let you stayed." Kaoruko said. " By the way Madoka-chan, could you go buy some groceries."

" Sure I'll go right away." Madoka said before she started to leave.

* * *

 **At the same time with Sayaka**

Sayaka was visiting Kyosuke once again. She sat in silence as Kyosuke listened to one of the many disks Sayaka had brought over. Kyosuke had been in rehabilitation earlier and Sayaka were only able to visit when Kyosuke had to rest.

" What are you listening to?" Sayaka asked.

" …The girl with linen hair." Kyosuke Answered.

" Oh, by Debussy, right?" Sayaka said. " That's a pretty song." A moment of silence passed when Kyosuke didn't respond back.

" Everyone thinks I don't listen to classical music. I mean take a look at me." Sayaka spoke as Kyosuke wasn't responding. She felt uncomfortable with all this silence and needed to talk. " So sometimes people get really surprised when I know the same name of a song and stuff. It's so unexpected, people start to respect me for it." Again, Kyosuke didn't respond back. " …It's because you taught me all about it. If you didn't, I probably would never have had the chance to really appreciate this type of music."

"Sayaka, you ..." Finally, Kyosuke spoke up.

" What is it?" Sayaka asked.

" Sayaka…are you making fun of me?"

" Eh?" Sayaka said in confusion. Kyosuke took off his ear buds before turning to her.

" Why do you keep making me listen to music? Are you trying to harass me or something?"

" Huh? Well, you like music, so…" Sayaka didn't know what to say as this was the first time she seen Kyosuke like this.

" I don't want to listen to anything anymore!" Kyosuke suddenly shouted, making Sayaka jump in surprise. " I just sit here listening to music I can't even play anymore!"

" This damn arm…" Kyosuke said as he slammed his damaged left hand down on his CD player, hitting and breaking the CD that was playing, cutting his hand and spilling blood everywhere.

" Stop! What are you doing!?" Sayaka said as she quickly grabbed hold of the bloodied arm before Kyosuke could do any more damage to it.

" I can't move my fingers anymore. I can't even feel pain anymore." Kyosuke said as he started crying. " My hand is worthless!"

" It'll be okay!" Sayaka said, trying to reassure her childhood friend and crush. " You'll get better, I know it! It'll all work out. As long as you don't give up, I'm sure someday-!"

" They told me to give up." What Kyosuke said made Sayaka stop talking. " They said that today's medical science can't help me. They said to give up on playing the violin. This stupid hand of mine won't move anymore unless miracles or magic exists…"

"…They do." Sayaka suddenly said, making both boys look at her in surprise. " Miracles and magic…they really do exist."

Kyosuke was about to asked but Sayaka already left the room. After leaving the hospital, Sayaka walking alone the sidewalk as cards passed by like the people passing by, minding their own business.

" Looks like you had some problem with your friends." A sudden voice spoke up.

" Gah!" Sayaka jumped in surprise and turned to see Kyubey on the ground in an alleyway. " Kyubey? Wha? What are you doing here?"

" _I sensed that you've decided on a wish to make._ " Kyubey said.

" How do you…?" Sayaka was about to ask when she figured out it was probably through telepathy that Kyubey knew.

" _So, what are you going to wish for?_ " Kyueby asked as she walked up to the bluenette and climbed up to her shoulder.

" Well…"

" _You mean you don't have a wish?_ " Kyubey asked. " _Is your wish not for yourself, but for someone else? Didn't Mami tell you to that she wouldn't recommend it?_ "

" I know! Geez, why is everyone on my case about this?"

" _I'm not against you. Any wish you want granted, I can make it happen._ " Kyubey said. " Bu _t I'm not pressuring you to hurry up and make on. That would be against the rules. But remember that whatever you wish for, it's your choice._ "

" My choice…" Sayaka muttered as she thought about it. In the end, it was her wish and after what happened at the hospital, she really wanted to help Kyosuke. She wasn't going to do this because she wanted something in return. She really just wanted to help!

" Kyubey! I've decided what I want to wish for!" Sayaka said.

" _That's good._ " Kyubey said. " _Let's go somewhere else. Your Soul gem will be born once you've made your wish and you don't want people asking if they see it, do you?_ "

" No, I definitely do not want that." Sayaka said before she ran off to find a place where she could get her wish granted with no one to watch.

* * *

 **Later with Madoka**

Madoka was just went out of the groceries store caring four bags of groceries with both hands. On her way back, she saw Nanashi was just come back from the club activities. Then Nanashi started to noticed her.

" Hey Madoka." Nanashi greet Madoka before he notice the groceries on her hands. " You just back from the groceries store right?"

" Yeah. By the way Nanashi-san, would you like to come to my house for dinner?" Madoka asked.

" Don't mind if I do. Here, let me help you with that." Nanashi said as he help Madoka carried half of the groceries.

" Thanks Nanashi-san." Madoka said with a slight blush on her face. As the two of them were on their way back to the Hanasaki resident, Madoka notice someone up a head.

" Eh? Hitomi-chan?" Madoka said, Nanashi followed Madoka gaze and saw one of her friends Hitomi Shizuki who's not far away from them. " What's she doing out here? I thought she had lessons today?"

" Something's not right here." Nanashi said before he and Madoka jogged towards green haired girl before Madoka grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking away.

" Hitomi! What are you doing here? Didn't you have practice today?" Madoka asked.

Hitomi turned to them and when she did, Madoka saw a tattoo on her neck.

' A Witch's Kiss!' Madoka thought as Hitomi seemed to be in a daze before she registered the two people in front of her and recognized them.

" Oh, Kaname-san, Hanamura-san, good day."

" Hitomi, what happened? Where are you trying to go?" Madoka asked.

" Where you ask? Why to a place far, far better than here." Hitomi said as if it was obvious. " Oh, I know! Why don't you two come with me? Yes, that would just wonderful!" Hitomi then continued walking to wherever she was going.

" What should we do now." Nanashi asked.

" We can't just leaved her like this. So I suggest we should follow her. If some thing bad happen then I'll knock her out." Madoka said before she start to follow Hitomi with Nanashi behind her.

Both of them followed Hitomi in silence as they were led to some run down factory. Not only that, but along the way, more people started showing up, all bearing a Witch's Kiss on their neck.

" You've got to be kidding me. All of these people?" Nanashi whispered in disbelief.

The garage of the factory closed the minute Haru and Madoka were in the warehouse along with everyone else. It seems some people were already here as one man sitting down and looking like he had nothing left to live for spike.

" I'm worthless. I can't do anything right. I can't even manage a tiny factory like this the way I want." The man said in a daze as if he's given up all hope. " There's no place for me in this world anymore. With how things are nowadays, there's no way someone like me could fit in."

Suddenly, one person brought over a bucket and poured something in it as more was brought over.

' What is that? Detergent?' Madoka thought before she remembered something her decreased mother told her long ago.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Madoka didn't know when she was told this, but she remembered that she was in the bathroom, having just finished brushing her teeth and was about to go to bed when her mother wanted to speak to her._

 _" Listen up, Madoka. If you handle these things improperly, like say mix this chlorine bleach here with other types of cleaners, then it could spell disaster. The results of these could trigger a poisonous gas that could kill our entire family! Do not and never make a mistake like that! Got it?"_

 _Madoka nodded. " I understand. I'll be sure to remember that."_

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Madoka's eyes widen in horror, realizing what these people were trying to do before she threw away her bags and ran to stop them.

" No! You can't do that! Everybody will die!" But to her surprise, Hitomi stopped her and punched her in the stomach. "Hitomi!?"

" You mustn't interfere." Hitomi said. " This is a sacred ritual. It will send us on a journey to a wonderful world! Don't you understand just how wonderful that is? Our living bodies are holding us back. Soon you too will see just how fabulous that world is!" After Hitomi finished her little speech, everyone around her applauded her except for Madoka and Nanashi.

" I'm sorry about this." Hitomi was confused about Madoka words, before Madoka returned the favor by giving her an upper cut at her lower jaw thus knocking her out.

" Man! You're not kidding about knocking her out." Nanashi said before ran past all the people possessed by the Witch's Kiss and grabbed the bucket filled with chlorine bleach before running to one of the windows and threw it out, breaking the window into pieces as the bucket and all of its contents spilled to the floor.

" Alright! We're safe!" Madoka said until she noticed all the looks she and Nanashi were getting from the possessed people. "…or not."

' I have no choice to use it in front of him/her then.' Both of them thought before brought out the Advent Deck, Nanashi deck was magenta with a gold symbol of a stingray on it. Then two belts appeared on their waist, Madoka crossed her arms with her Advent Deck in her right hand, and Nanashi put his left arm at his waist and his right arm in front of him.

" Henshin!" Both of them said before inserted the decks into the belts, mirrors appeared and collided with them before turning into feathers and magenta wind, the surrounded them and in a few seconds. Standing on Nanashi and Madoka place were two Kamen Rider, one of them wearing black bodysuit with magenta armor, the helmet was also magenta with silver face plate, the armor motifs were base on stingray and Medieval Knight, on the left arm is a small shield resembling a sting fish. And the other one standing in Madoka place is the famous 'Angel of Mitakihara' Kamen Rider Femme.

Both Madoka and Nanashi looked at each other in shock.

" Madoka..."

"Nanashi ..."

" You're a Rider!?" Both of them said at the same time.

" I think we should talk about this later." Madoka said as the crowd of people were coming at them.

" Yes we should. By the way, right now call me Raia, Kamen Rider Raia."

" Kamen Rider Femme." Madoka said, before turning back to the crowd.

" Well then, let's see what's in your future."

" I'll protect everyone with this blade." Femme said before took out a card and put it inside her rapider.

 **ADVENT**

Then a mechanical swan appeared and flapped it wing, creating a strong gust of wind and blowed everyone except two Rider away and knocking them out.

" What should we do now?" Raia asked.

" We have to destroy the thing that make them acting like this." Femme said before her Contract Monster sensed something in the storage room. " Thanks Blancwing."

As both Rider went inside the storage room, the space around them was changing drastically.

" What the? What is this place?" Raia asked.

" This place is called the Labyrinth, where the Witches is hiding."

" Witches? That's it you have a lot of thing to explain after this is over." Raia said as the space around her soon changed completely as they're found surrounded by skies and movie tapes. Not long after did Familiars bearing the resemblance to wooden carved angles appeared. But before they could touched them, Femme took out her rapider and slashed the Familiars that were coming at them.

" Need some help." Raia said as he took out a card and inserted it into his shield.

 **SWING VENT**

Then a magenta whip appeared in Raia hand and he swing it at the Familiars

" Yes, I'm appreciate it." Femme said before cut down another row of Familiars.

Then, before their eyes, the Witch appeared. H.N. Elly (Kirsten), the box witch with a covetous nature. A staunchly reclusive witch. Anything it covets is locks away within glass. The thoughts of it prisoners are laid bare, but one can strike it without thought without problems.

" Seriously this is the Witch?" Raia said before the Witch summoned more Familiars.

" Look can be deceiving you know." Femme said before took out a card and put it in her rapider, then Raia do the same and put the card into his shield.

 **SWORD VENT  
** **COPY VENT**

Then a simplistic naginata appeared on their hand and kept attacking the Familiars.

" We have to finish this quick, I'll clear all of these thing while you use that opportunities to finish the Witch." Femme said before took out another card.

" Got it." Raia said as he follow suit.

" Please rest now./Can you see your end now?" Both Femme said Raia said at the same time before inserted their card into the Visors.

 **FINAL VENT**

Then Blancwing appeared behind the Familiars and flings a powerful gale at them, making them flied helplessly at Femme.

" Misty Slash!" Femme said as she used the naginata to cut down every Familiars coming at her. Then a magenta stingray coming at the Rider, then Raia jumped and riding on the back of the stingray.

" Hide Venom!" Raia said as the stingray rammed onto the Witch using it fin to slice onto it. Then the Witch exploded, it body disappeared as well as the barrier as all that remained was one single Grief Seed as the people who were possessed by the Witch all fell to the floor and fainted, the Witch's Kiss on their necks fading.

" Everything went back to normal." Raia said as he went back to civilian form before turning to Femme who's also went back to her civilian form. " You had explanation to do, you know that."

" Why don't we went back to my place and I'll explain everything to you." Madoka said before her phone rang.

[ Madoka, what took you so long we're starving here.] Whined Kyoko at the other line.

" Sorry about that Kyoko-chan, I'm stumped on a Witch on my way back." Madoka said.

[ What!?] Kyoko shout. [ Are you okay? Does anyone hurt?]

" It's okay Kyoko-chan, the Witch's already been taking care of, and no one hurt." Kyoko sighed in relieved before Madoka spoke up. " By the way, when I'm back I'm gonna introduce someone to you guys."

[ Oh? So Madoka finally move on eh. Who's the guy?] Said Kyoko teasing the pinkette.

" You'll find out when I'm get back." Madoka said trying not to yelled at Kyoko before hang up.

" I guess the other know about this right?" Nanashi asked.

" Yes. Come on, let's go to my place, I'm still own you dinner right?" Madoka said as she pick up the groceries on the ground. " Are you coming or not?"

" Right." Nanashi said as he followed Madoka.

* * *

 **Later at Hanasaki resident**

" Guys I'm like to introduce Nanashi Hanamura, Kamen Rider Raia." Madoka introduce Nanashi to the other, some of them looked Nanashi in shock.

" WHAT!? You're that guy that whipped me in the ass!?" Tendo said remember the last time fighting against him.

" Seriously?" Madoka said looking at Nanashi in disbelieved.

" He standing on my way when I was fighting a Mirror Monster, I don't know that he'll jumped right in the middle of the fight." Nanashi said, trying to defended himself.

" Why don't we talk this over dinner, I'm starve." Kyoko said, everyone laughed as they went to the dinning room.

* * *

 **At the same time in Kazamino**

" You're annoying." Ouja said to the Witch in front of him before he pulled out a card and put it in his staff. " Pay for your sin in hell."

 **FINAL VENT**

Then Ouja started running at the Witch with his Contract Monster, a giant mechanical cobra, slithering behind him before raising it head as Ouja jumped back toward it.

" Veno Crash!" Ouja said as the Contract Monster launched him at the Witch, then he started to delivered a rapid bicycle kick at the Witch. After that the Witch exploded and the barrier started to fall apart. After everything's back to normal, Ouja went back to his civilian form and walked toward two girls who's laying on the ground.

One of the girl had red hair that tied into a ponytail with a black ribbon, she's wearing a dark red dress with an opening for her soul gem and a mandarin collar. The borders of the dress are covered with thick white ruffles that cover the opening of her dress and go down to the back of it. She wears white arm sleeves that go halfway up her bicep, with black buttoned cuffs around her wrists. Underneath, she wears a pleated pink skirt and a black corset with white detailing. She wears tall red boots with white cuffs and white symbols, and black thigh-high tights. In her hands was a gold, silver and red spear.

The other girl had short chestnut hair, she's wearing a black shirt with three hearts on the chest and a short jean, on the ground beside her is a black and white baseball cap and a yellow Advent Deck with a white symbol of a wasp on it. As the girls saw the boy approaching them, red head Magical girl was about to readied her weapon but the boy stopped her.

" No need to be on guard, I'm not here to fight." The boy said raising his hand in defended.

" How could we trust you? You could backstabbing us when we least expected." The chestnut hair girl said holding her Advent Deck tightly.

" If I want you two dead, I would kill you two after dealing with the Witch." The boy said. " Of course I'm would like to give you an offer."

" What's the catch?" The red head Magical Girl said.

" There's no catch, I'm here to give you a chance to protect that little girl that were with you from Kyubey and those Puella Magi hunters."

" How do you know about Kyubey?" The Magical Girl asked.

" Me and my friends use to trust Kyubey like you, but after their death I'm discovered the truth about that rat." The boy said in anger before look at the girls. " So what do you said, do we have a deal?"

" Since you hate Kyubey like I do, so I'm gonna said yes." Said the red head.

" I guess I have have no choice since we don't have anyplace to go." Said the chestnut hair girl.

" I'm forgot to introduce myself." The boy said. " My name is Ryu Wan, Kamen Rider Ouja, nice to meet you."

" Mikoto Misaka, Kamen Rider Wasp." Introduced the chestnut hair girl.

" Kyoko Sakura." Said the other girl.

" Nice to meet you Misaka-san, Sakura-san." Ryu said, offer for a shake.

" Nice to meet ya." The red hair girl said, accepted his offer. " So how could you help us about Kyubey huh?"

" Leave that to my friend." Ryu said.

* * *

 **End Episode 4**

 **So Madoka make friend with another Rider and Ryu gonna help those girls with Kyubey problem. How's that turns out find out in the next episode. O** **kay for next chapter I'm don't want anyone to be confuse about two Kyoko so I'm gonna put it like this Kyoko_S as for Kyoko Sakura and Kyoko_Y is for Kyoko Yamamoto. Please review and let me know about you're thinking.**

 **Now on to the rider list**

 **1\. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Tendo Takashi (my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **2\. Kamen Rider Knight : Ginta Tenshi ( my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **3\. Kamen Rider Femme :** **Madoka Kaname ( Puella Magi Madoka Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **4\. Kamen Rider Scissors : Raito Yagami ( Death Note) Status: Active  
**

 **5\. Kamen Rider Zolda : Jiro Takeshi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **6\. Kamen Rider Raia : Nanashi Hanamura ( belong to TheEmeraldMage) Status: Active** **  
**

 **7\. Kamen Rider Gai :** **Saito Katori ( belong to general ironox) Status: Active  
**

 **8\. Kamen Rider Ouja :** **Ryu Wang ( belong to RedRad8)** **Status: Active**

 **Kamen Rider Taiga 9.: Kirika Kure (Puella Magi Oriko Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **10\. Kamen Rider Imperer:** **Issei Houdou ( High School DxD)** **Status: Active**

 **11\. Kamen Rider Verde : Freed Sellzen ( High School DxD) Status: Active**

 **12\. Kamen Rider Cerberus :** **Kazuya Kishigami ( belong to Gundam-Knight-Chris) Status: Active  
**

 **13\. Kamen Rider Papillon : Kanna Hijiri ( Puella Magi Kazumi Magica)** **Status: Active  
**

 **14\. Kamen Rider Abyss : Arata Hajime ( belong to Toa Solaric) Status: Active**

 **15\. Kamen Rider Ryuga : Makai Takashi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **16\. Kamen Rider Guld :** **Aono Hoshi (My Oc)** **Status: Active**

 **17\. Kamen Rider Wasp :** ** **Mikoto Misaka ( To aru series)** ****Status: Active**

 ** **18.** Kamen ******Rider Kyoryu** : Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) ****Status: Active**

 **19\. Kamen Riber Zero** **: Haru Yamamoto ( belong to Ashbel Longhart)** **Status: Active**

 **20\. Kamen Rider Odin : ? ( No spoiler)** **Status: Unknown**


	6. Episode 5: The red Puella Magi

**last episode Recap**

 _"I want to talk about Homura-chan."_

 _"Arata Hajime nice to meet you."_

 _'A hacker!? What kind of friends that she kept hang out with lately?'_

 _"All of the victims were Puella Magi."_

 _"A black Puella Magi and a white tiger?"_

 _"Miracles and magic…they really do exist."_

 _"So, what are you going to wish for?"_

 _"Kyubey! I've decided what I want to wish for!"_

 _'I have no choice to use it in front of him/her then.'_

 _"Henshin!"_

 _"Please rest now/Can you see your end now?"_

" _Veno Crash!"_

 _"I'm forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ryu Wang, Kamen Rider Ouja, nice to meet you."_

* * *

 **Episode 5: More transfer students, the red Puella Magi**

After Madoka and everyone else had dinner and explained the situation to Nanashi, Madoka's cell rang and she took a quick look at the number and answered the call.

" Ryu-san." She first said grabbing everyone else's attention. " Why are you calling me at this hour?" She asked as the other began listening in to the talk.

[ Yeah, you see; I kinda need your help Madoka.] Ryu said.

"…Let me put you on speaker, the other will want to hear this." Madoka said before pressing the speaker button. " Now what kind of help do you need?"

[ I asked Arata to enroll a Puella Magi and a Rider at your school and I need your help because one of them lacks the proper education.] Ryu explained getting wide eyes from everyone.

" What! You're bringing a Puella Magi and a Rider into the city?! Are you insane?! This is Mami's territory and you know very well that Puella Magi are very territorial!" Kyoko shouted out.

Ryu simply sighed on the other line. [ I know that, but this is an emergency, unless you want Kyubey to make more contracts.] Grabbing everyone's attention at that.

"What do you mean?" Madoka questioned.

[ There's an eight year old girl with those two.] Everyone wide eyes as they heard that.

" What!?" Madoka roared, making everyone in the room to covered their ears. " You're saying that Kyubey want to make a contract with an eight year old girl!?"

[ Yes.]

" Something's wrong, as far as we know Kyubey never form a contract with a girl that young before. What make him targeting that girl?" Tendo question.

[ That's because that little girl is carry a lot of grief.] Ryu said solemnly as everyone else started to nod in understanding.

" So, you took them in and in exchange we also have to protect that little girl from Kyubey." Tendo stated.

[ Yeah.]

Madoka simply sighed. " Ryu…you're being soft." She commented.

[…I know.]

" We don't have any choice, do we?" Kyoko asked but more like stated.

[ No, by the way Kyoko. I got something that needs your help.] Ryu added in.

* * *

 **The next day**

Class has started and soon everyone dispersed from their small groups and soon settled down at their desks. Meanwhile, Homura noticed that there were a few empty desks in the back.

' Does anyone sit back there?' Homura wondered before the teacher clapped her hands.

" Attention students!" The teacher called out grabbing everyone's attention. " I have an important announcement to make. We are getting four new students in our class starting today." Causing the students to murmur about the sudden news.

" Eh? Four transfer students in one day?" Sayaka questioned as Homura looked down wonder about this.

' Four new students? I was supposed to be the only one…I know this timeline's different but…what could change all of this? Who are the transfer students? Could it be those Riders?' Homura thought to herself before the teacher clapped her hands again.

The students looked back to the teacher who started talking again. " Now without further ado, let's meet our newest classmates." She said before looking towards the door. " You can come in now."

Then to Homura's surprise she saw a familiar redhead with three other girls, one of whom had shoulder length light blond hair tied up in two pigtails tied with pink cherry bobbles behind her ears, with her hair clip on the right pigtail.

The second girl had black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders and she wears her hair in a short ponytail.

And the last girl who, she met in an alternative timeline, the level 5 Esper of Academy City.

" My name is Mikoto Misaka. It's nice to meet you all." Mikoto said.

" The name's Kyoko Sakura, nice to meet ya." Kyoko rudely stated.

" My name is Karin Kurosaki and this is my sister Yuzu Kurosaki." Said the black-haired girl pointing to her sister.

" Nice to meet you all." Said Yuzu as she bowed politely.

" Now then take your seat girls, then we'll begin our lessons." Miss. Satome said before the new girls started to take their seat and the lesson started as always.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _The sun set over the horizon, basking the skies in a reddish-orange glow as Sayaka stood at the roof of a building with her and Kyubey being the only ones up here._

 _" Now just to make sure…can you really grant any wish?" Sayaka asked._

 _"Of course, Don't fret, I can certainly grant your wish without any problems." Kyubey said confidently. " Now then; are you ready?"_

 _Sayaka took a deep breath to calm her nerves before saying with calm determination._

 _"Yeah. Do it." She said._

" _Very well then." Kyubey said as there was a shift in the air, signaling that the wish had been granted. Now, for the next part. Kyubey lifted up its ears and as if they were an extra pair of hands, Kyubey's ears went towards Sayaka's chest and dug right into her very being, causing her slight pain._

 _"Don't move. This will all be over soon." Kyubey said telepathically before a bright blue glow erupted from within Sayaka, making her gasp in surprise and pain. Then, appearing from Sayaka as if it had always been inside of her was her very own Soul Gem, looking exactly like Mami's except the color was blue._

 _"Now, accept it." Kyubey said as Sayaka took hold of her Soul Gem. "From now on, this shall be your fate."_

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"Mmm…?" Sayaka mumbled as she awoke from her reminiscing, blinking a few times before she yawned and stretched her arms. "Is class already over?"

" It just ended Sayaka." Madoka said as she walked by.

"Oh? You're having trouble sleeping too?" Hitomi asked before suddenly yawning. "Excuse me, that wasn't very ladylike of me." She apologized.

"Is something, wrong, Hitomi? Not getting enough sleep?" Sayaka asked in concern.

Hitomi nodded. "I was at the hospital and dealing with police questioning which went on rather late."

"Huh? What happened?" Sayaka asked.

"Apparently, I was sleepwalking or something because when I came to yesterday, there were many unconscious people around me, and I suddenly have sore jaw when I'm woke up." Hitomi said in frustration not being able to remember anything last night, Madoka looked away in guilt when Hitomi mention about the sore jaw.

"Well that's weird, any ideas for that?" Sayaka questioned.

"The doctor said it was called a collective hallucination or something." Hitomi explained. "I have to take a complete physical after school today too. What a bother…" She muttered.

"If it's a bother than you shouldn't have come to school today." Sayaka said in concern.

"I couldn't do that that, if I did then my family would have been even more worried about me." Hitomi retorted.

"I guess you Honor Students are tough like that." Sayaka laughed before remembering something. "By the way have you seen Kyoko today? I haven't seen her lately." She said in worry.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry not you, but we got a friend who's also named Kyoko as well." Madoka explained.

"Is that so?" Kyoko hummed before she turned around and left. "Well see you guys later."

At that time Madoka heard a familiar ringing noise and looked around, before she saw a giant bee like Mirror Monster in a reflection near Mikoto.

'So, the Kurosaki twins are here…then that means he's in the city as well.' Madoka though in worry before looking at Mikoto. 'So, she's the Rider that Ryu was talking about…then the other must be…'

Sayaka heard Madoka's stray thought and started talking to Mami telepathically.

'Mami-Sempai, there's two or three more Magical Girls at this school.' Sayaka told to Mami who looked surprised but quickly schooled her features back under control.

'Really? How did you know?' She asked telepathically.

'Because both of them just transferred into my class today with a Rider that Madoka expected but not the others.' Sayaka said till Madoka joined their telepathic conversation.

'It's rude to talk about someone behind their back, you know.' Madoka said with nu amusement in her voice. 'Besides when did you make the contract with Kyubey, Sayaka?" Madoka asked deadly serious.

Sayaka widened her eyes in shock. "H-how did you know!?" Sayaka questioned.

Madoka gave her a flat look. "The ring on your finger and your happier than normal mood were great indicators. With that I believe you made the contract to heal Kyousuke." She deduced.

At that Sayaka sheepishly laughed a bit as she rubbed the back of her head. "Okay, you got me." She admitted.

"Hey are you two alright?" Hitomi interrupted a she asked. "You two seem quiet after we met Sakura-san."

"…We're fine Hitomi now come on, let's get some lunch." Madoka said calmly as they all went to the roof and as soon as they got there, they saw the Kurosaki twins, Mami and "N-Nanashi-san." Madoka said a bit nervously.

"Hey Madoka-chan." Nanashi greeted her. "I wanted to thank for last night's meal." Surprising Sayaka and Hitomi a bit.

"Uh Madoka what's he talking about?" Sayaka questioned.

"Um…well…he helped me carry the groceries back home last night and I asked if he wish to join us for dinner." Madoka explained quickly.

"Oh my, seems like Madoka finally made her move huh?" Sayaka teased making Madoka blush.

"I-it's not like that!" Madoka denied, making everyone laugh at her reaction until Madoka's phone rang.

"Excuse me, I need to go the bathroom." Madoka said before she left, when she reached the bathroom she answered the call.

"Ryu-san why did you call me now?" Madoka asked in annoyance.

[We uh...kinda need some back up in Asurano right about now.] Ryu explained at the other end.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait until after school, can you guys hold them off until then?" She asked.

[We can do that.]

"By the way Ryu-san, we got a problem." Madoka said a bit uncertain.

[What kind of problem?] Ryu questioned.

"…The Kurosaki twin are at my school." Madoka said nervously waiting for his reaction.

[…What!?] Ryu roared out.

"Safe to say I believe he's in the city with them too." Madoka got further as she heard him snarling.

[Oh, that damned punk is going to pay] Ryu seethed out.

Madoka winced as she heard him say that. "Come on, I though you and Kurosaki-san have a truce, he's not that bad." Madoka pleaded.

[Madoka, Ichigo is bad news and he better stay out of our way.] Ryu said coldly.

Madoka was a bit sad to hear that. "You still haven't forgiven him for him calling you a pathetic excuse for an older sibling, have you?" She said sadly.

[…He crossed the damned line.]

At that Madoka sighed before deciding to change to a new topic. "By the way, how's Kyoko and the other?" Madoka asked.

[...About that.] Ryu trailed off.

* * *

 **At** **the** **same** **time**

On the other line, Ryu took a quick look outside and saw Kyoko and Imperer along with two other girls trying to dodge the rapid ice and fire assault from a red and white Puella Magi.

"We're going to die!" Imperer screamed miserably.

"Stop whining and keep running!" Kyoko cried out before she created a barrier to block the attack.

"Why did I agree to go with you!?" Imperer cried before he got caught in the explosion and landed on his back, then a crowbar and a cross shape staff smashed him where the sun don't shine, and Ryu could not help but wince a bit.

* * *

 **Back with Madoka**

[Well Kyoko's doing fine, as for Issei…we may have to say goodbye to his future brats…thank God.] Ryu whispered that last bit out but Madoka heard it anyways.

"Well tell him if there's even a tiny scratch on Kyoko he's dinner for either Blancwing or Deathmantis depending on which one of them get to him first." Madoka said with no pity.

[…Are you sure that's enough?] Ryu asked.

"This is Issei we're talking about." Madoka retorted.

[Point.] Ryu admitted.

[Why the hell aren't you helping us!? We're dying out here you damned Snake!] Madoka heard Issei voice screaming on the other end.

Ryu simply sighed. [Sorry Madoka got to go.] Ryu explained before he hung up and unknown to her. Sayaka heard the conversation from the outside.

* * *

 **Later**

After school Sayaka went to the hospital to visit Kyousuke, this time by herself for the first time in a while. Mentally she was smiling at the results of her wish for Kyousuke were pain for all to see.

"I see, so you're not getting released yet." Sayaka noted after hearing the news.

"Yeah, my legs still need to rehabilitate due to muscle atrophy and the doctors want to run some tests on my hand since they don't know why my hand healed all of a sudden." Kyousuke explained.

"Well, how do you feel?" Sayaka asked. "Is there anything wrong with your body?"

"No, it's just that there's so much that isn't wrong, it's scary." Kyousuke said. "It's even making me think being in an accident was all just a bad dream, like I'm not even sure why I'm in this bed anymore. But you were right, Sayaka, miracles do exist." After that, Kyousuke went silent.

Sayaka noticed this of course and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I…said a lot of things to you last time." Kyousuke said as he looked down in shame. "It doesn't matter how depressed I was, I…I should have said those things…I'm really sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it; you shouldn't make such a sad face, now that you're healed, you should be happy right now." Sayaka said trying to cheer him up.

"I guess you're right, it's just a bit much to take in that this is all real." Kyousuke admitted.

"Well, that makes sense." Sayaka noted before she checked the time on her watch and said, "I guess it's about time." she muttered.

"Hm? Time for what?" Kyousuke asked as Sayaka got up from her chair and brought over a wheelchair.

"For some fresh air." Sayaka said before helping her crush onto the wheel chair and wheeled him out of the room and to the elevator, their destination being the roof.

"Why are we going to the roof?" Kyousuke asked in confusion as to what Sayaka was planning.

"Hehe, you'll see." Sayaka giggled as the elevator went up to the roof. Once up and out, Kyousuke was greeted with the sight of the nurses and doctors that have been taking care of him as well as his father, with a case in hand, and his mother as the doctors and nurses all started clapping.

"Everyone?" Kyousuke said in surprise and confusion as Sayaka wheeled him over to them.

"The real celebration won't be until you get out of the hospital but since your hand healed faster than your legs, I had this set up." Sayaka said as Kyousuke's father stepped forth with the case.

"I-Is that…!" Kyousuke said, recognizing the case in his father's hand.

"You told me to get rid of it, but I just couldn't bring myself do it." Kyousuke's father said as he presented the case and opened it, revealing Kyousuke's violin.

Kyousuke was speechless, he looked at everyone and they nodded before Kyousuke wheeled himself over to his father and grabbed his violin and bow, something he hasn't done in so long.

"Try it. Don't be afraid." His father insisted, backing away a bit to give his son some space as Sayaka stood with the rest.

Kyouske looked at everyone waiting for him to play and quite frankly, he was beyond nervous. He hasn't played in so long that he was afraid he got very rusty. But despite being nervous, he lifted up his violin and raised his bow for he needed to know if it was more than just his hand that was healed. So, he set his bow upon the strings of his instrument…and played the first song that came to his mind, soon filling the air with music.

Sayaka smiled as her crush play music for the first time in a long time and looked at the Soul Gem turned ring around her finger and just let herself listen to the music.

'I'm the happiest I can possibly be right now!' She mentally screamed in her head right now.

Unknown to her, Sayaka was being watched from afar through a magically enhanced binocular and a familiar pink hair girl, Kyoko Sakura and Madoka Kaname.

"So…that's the rookie, eh?" Sakura said as she ate a snack she brought earlier.

"Yes, if you want to fight her then I won't stop you." Madoka said in a cold tone causing Sakura to blink a bit in confusion.

"Hey, you sure about this?" Sakura questioned. "I thought she's your friend."

"I know…but right now she's nothing more than a stranger to me. But remember when the time's right I'll have to interfere." Madoka said before she started to leave.

"…What's her problem anyway?" Sakura questioned as she took another bite out of her snack.

"I don't know." Kyubey replied as he approached her. "So, you really plan to fight her? She is friends with Mami."

"Humph! Is that supposed to scare me?" Sakura retorted as the magic left the binoculars and returned to her Soul Gem which was colored red. "Please, I'm not the same girl I was back then. I can kill a newbie like her in an instant even if she does have help from Mami. Or do you have a problem with that?"

"Not really. But it won't be easy as you think." Kyubey said. "There's another Magical Girl in this city, after all." Causing Sakura to raise her eyebrows.

"Oh? What kind of girl is she?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"No idea." Kyubey said bluntly.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned in annoyance. "What do you mean you have no idea? She became a Magical Girl after forming a Contract with you, didn't she?"

"Well she did and she didn't." Kyubey vaguely explained.

"I don't get it." She stated bluntly.

"I'm saying she's an extreme irregularity." Kyubey said. "Even I can't predict what moves she'll make."

"Heh, sounds interesting." Sakura smirked as she finished off her snack as she gazed out into the city. "Looks like my days of boredom are finally over."

* * *

 **Later on**

"Are you ready?" Mami asked as she looked to her new Magical Girl acquaintance.

Sayaka slapped her cheeks before saying. "Yeah. Let's go!" She said in excitement.

"Remember, a single mistake can mean death." Mami warned. Just stay close to me and you'll have nothing to worry about." She added in.

Sayaka nodded. "Okay, I'm counting on you, Mami! With the both of us working together, there's no Witch that can stand up to us!" She declared passionately.

Mami smiled before turning to Madoka.

"Are you sure you want to come with us? You can go home if you want to."

"No, I'm going." Madoka insisted. "I know I'll probably be nothing, but a burden, but I want to be there and cheer for you." She said with a smile that seemed true.

"That's the spirit!" Sayaka said, placing an arm around her friend. "With you cheering me on, there's no one I can't beat! And I'll also make sure to protect you from any bad Witches!" She cheered on.

"This isn't a game, Miki, remember that." Mami said before they left the apartment building. "Now come on, let's go."

"Right!" Sayaka said before she and Mami brought out their Soul Gems and began to walk around, after a while her Soul Gem glowed. "I got something!"

"Me too." Mami said, her Soul Gem glowing as well. "This way."

The three walked around, following the glow of the Soul Gems until they made it to an alleyway. They all took one step forward and instantly the space around them changed instantly. The walls turned into what appeared to be notebook paper as star shaped drawings, crayons, and animal stickers made up the entire barrier.

"This barrier is highly unstable." Kyubey noted.

"Then it must be a Familiar then, not a Witch." Mami stated.

"Doesn't mean we'll let it get away. The easier, the better." Sayaka added in.

"Don't let your guard down just because it's a Familiar." Mami warned as they started walking forward.

"I know, I know." Sayaka said as they walked for a while until soon after, balls started to bounce around and the sounds of laughter was heard.

"There it is!" Madoka shouted, pointing to what appeared to be a scribbled girl attached to an airplane. This is Anja, the scribbling witch's minion whose duty is to be naïve. "It's getting away!" Madoka shouted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sayaka shouted as she acted first. Her Soul Gem glowed before she was garbed in her Magical Girl outfit with Mami quickly following. Using their powers respectively, Mami summoned her muskets while Sayaka summoned forth more swords around her. She grabbed them and chucked them at the familiar while Mami supported by shooting her muskets, but to their surprise, their attacks were blocked and the Familiar escaped.

"Our attacks were blocked!?" Sayaka said in surprise. "But who-!"

"Oi, oi, oi." A voice said as a figure came from the shadows. "What do you think you're doing?" Appearing from the shadows was none other than Kyoko Sakura, eating some taiyaki and was garbed in her Magical Girl outfit with her spear on her hand.

"Another Magical Girl!?" Madoka said, pretended to be surprise.

Mami's eyes widen in surprise before they narrowed. "Just what are you doing here, Sakura?"

Sakura simply smirked and said, "Been a while, Sempai."

"Sakura? Sempai?" Sayaka said in confusion as she looked between Mami and Kyoko. "Wait, you two know each other!?" She said in complete surprise.

"You can say that." Sakura said, resting her spear on her shoulder as she ate her taiyaki.

"Is she a friend?" Sayaka asked.

"She was a friend." Mami said, emphasizing the 'was' part before the Familiar's barrier disappeared.

"The Familiar's getting away!" Madoka said pointing out the reason they were here originally.

"Shit!" Sayaka cursed as she went after it before she was stopped cold, reason being Sakura's spear was at her neck, the pole arm having extended from its regular length.

"Not so fast, kiddo." Sakura said. "That's not a Witch, it's a familiar or could you not tell?" She questioned.

"She knows perfectly well, Sakura." Mami said as she pointed one of her muskets at the redhead. "Now put your spear away from her. Or else." She threatened.

"Hoh? Is that a threat I hear from you?" Sakura questioned sarcastically when a bullet whizzed past her, leaving her with a tiny cut on her cheek.

"It is." Mami said, her musket barrel smoking before she threw it away and summoned two more. "Now I won't ask again. Get your spear away from her."

"And if I don't you'll shoot me?" Sakura said before she finished her taiyaki, taking a moment to chew and swallow before saying, "Don't make me laugh. You don't have the guts to do that or did you forget our last fight?"

Mami resisted the urge to girt her teeth. There was no way she could ever forget, the day they broke up, the day her kouhai, Sakura, changed right before her eyes.

"You can't do it, can you?" Sakura said. "Humph! Pathetic. You haven't changed a bit since I left you."

"Left you?" Madoka repeated in confusion before turning to Mami. "Mami…what does she mean?"

"…That doesn't matter right now. What matters is going after that Familiar before it gets too far." Mami said.

"Heh, good luck trying that." Kyoko said before a humanoid bee like monster appeared and drag Mami into the nearest reflection. Shocking Sayaka as a Mirror Monster appeared and took Mami without warning.

"Mami!" Sayaka shouted before Sakura's spear blasted to her forcing Sayaka to jump back and create a row of swords before launching them at Sakura who deflected all of them easily with her spear. "Get out of my way!" Sayaka snarled.

Sakura simply smirked at her. "Then you have to get past me newbie." She taunted as she got into a combat stance before the tension thickened in the air as Madoka slowly backed away and left around the corner. "Huh, guess your little friend knows when to call it quits." Sakura noted.

Before she blocked another strike from Sayaka easily before twisting her spear around and flipping Sayaka on her backside. "Too reckless." Sakura scolded mockingly. "Too much power in that jab." She added in as she jumped up as Sayaka charged at her again and kicked her with her feet knocking her back.

Then Sayaka charged with her blade edge first as she did a side swipe which Sakura dodged easily by shifting to her other side then raising up her foot to trip Sayaka knocking her down to the ground. Then Sayaka quickly recovered swinging her blade wildly as Sakura dodged all of them with ease.

Then Sakura went on the offensive now. Her speed was a blur that Sayaka had a better chance of hitting her if she swung her blade wildly then trying to spot her than jab her. Then Sakura appeared right before Sayaka, causing her to get shocked for a moment. Then within that moment of weakness Sakura started swinging her spear at Sayaka pushing her back more and more.

Then she sideswiped Sayaka off her feet and smashed her with the butt of her spear casing her to hit a pipe which flowing water came out of and soon Sakura turned her back and started walking away till she heard the familiar sound of Sayaka struggling to get up.

She looked back in disinterest to the wounded Magical Girl as she used her magic to heal herself and now pointing her blade at her. "Geeze, I tried to be nice and knock you out as quickly as I can, but it seems I have to give you injuries that should take care of you for about three months now." She bemoaned.

Sayaka roared at her as Sakura simply raised her spear and pointed it to her as she acted once more and her speed was beyond Sayaka and scatter her spear into segmented parts and started swinging them at her as Sayaka was struggling to catch every strike only for the segments now enrapture her and soon Sakura lifted her up and smashed her on the ground.

Then she unraveled her weapon around Sayaka and reformed it back into a spear as Sayaka quickly got up and jumped back swinging her sword at Sakura and this time her eyes widened at the amount of power put into that one and could feel the tip of the edge cutting a bit into her cheek.

Then Sayaka smirked at that. Then she started charging using her own power into each blow and Sakura was push back more and more each time she got struck, she could feel the blow vibrating her arms and just as Sayaka was about to go for another blow. Her surprised look became mischievous as the butt of her spear shot out its ball straight into Sayaka and knocking her back a bit.

Then Sakura got into a battle position and extended the length of her spear aiming straight for Sayaka. As she saw this her eyes widened in fear as she saw the spear tip coming straight for her heart.

Only to hear a squawk coming from somewhere and out of that same mirror a giant bird like monster appeared and deflected the blow from her shocking the both of them. Then out of that same mirror came out Kamen Rider Femme with her rapier in one hand and a naginata in the other.

The two female warriors gazed at each other deeply before Sakura snorted and undid her Magical Girl transformation. "This got boring, I'm leaving now." Sakura stated as she headed for the other way.

And at the same time Sayaka got up and smiled gratefully at Femme. "Thanks for the save I don't know what I do…" Before she trailed off as Femme pointed her blade at her. "Hey…what are you doing?" Sayaka asked nervously before Femme changed at her.

Then Sayaka found herself on the defensive again and whatever energy she had reserved for talking was now pushed into fighting as Femme continued to jab her in many parts of the body and she struggled trying to deflect the naginata before Femme spun around and kicked her hard in the head causing her to smash through the wall.

Then Sayaka barely dodged out of the way as Femme came down for a downwards stab and barely avoided the strike as the ground below her shattered from her immense strength and for the first time Sayaka was sweating in honest to god fear.

'Just…what is she?' Sayaka thought in pure fright as she got up and breathed heavily as Femme approached her slowly before she suddenly stopped confusing her. Then all of a sudden, the white monster came out and slammed straight into Sayaka knocking her back further and then she saw that Femme was taking out a card before slotting it into her rapier.

 **Final Vent**

Then she saw that the winged monstrosity started flying right behind her before flapping her wings at Sayaka causing her to lose her stability and was sent straight into Femme's waiting weapons. As Sayaka widened her eyes in pure unadulterated terror realizing that Femme was going to kill her.

 **Advent**

Before a giant purple cobra came out of a reflective piece of metal and grabbed her with its tail and pulled her out of the way and out to the ally where she was breathing heavily in fear.

Then she soon saw the familiar Egyptian themed Rider with his scepter and drill sword and his snake hissing at Femme and her monster.

"That is far enough Femme." Ouja declared as Femme seemed to be seething at him.

"Why do you protect her!" Femme snapped back at him. "She made a foolish choice!" Pointing her rapier at Sayaka who simply flinched at her actions.

Ouja simply remained silent before speaking again. "You're being brash Femme. So, stand down, now." He all but ordered as Femme look at him intensely.

"Brash? Weren't you being brash when you decided to attack Kyubey with a group?" Femme retorted.

"At least my actions weren't directed at the innocents." Ouja spat back as Femme seemingly flinched from that as he turned to Sayaka. "Leave now." He ordered and the girl quickly obeyed and ran for her life.

Femme was silent before she spoke up again. "You're a hypocrite Ryu." Madoka said bitterly.

"I'd rather be a hypocrite than a fool who lets people die just because others were acting rash." Ryu replied.

"How do you know that I won't go after her again?" Madoka questioned.

"Because none of you guys can beat me in a straight fight." Ryu answered. "You may be the oldest Rider among us but I have long been dealing with the odds against me even before I had my powers." He added in.

Madoka tightened her grip. She knew for a fact that Ryu managed to deal with Familiar on his own with skill back when he worked with his own Magical Girl acquaintances and managed to win. Madoka has replied on her powers since day one.

"Fine." Madoka spat out. "But don't you dare expect me to go easy on her the next time I see her." She added in as Ryu nodded at that. "By the way didn't you need my aid to deal with some trouble right now?" She questioned.

Ryu simply replied in a flat tone. "The damned Perv is much more resilient than we gave him credit for."

* * *

 **At the same time**

"WHY IS NOBODY HELPING ME?!" Issei shrieked out as he was being repeatedly punched in the family jewels by Puella Magi. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT SWORD!" Issei screeched as he ran for his life as he barely got away from the crazy girls.

Issei soon saw a mirror and jumped right into it and he sighed in relief as Puella Magi can't follow him. "Safe." He declared. Before a large buzzing sound was heard and before he could do anything a giant wasp stinger impaled him in the rear.

Ironically the same one that was carrying Mami and was so surprised he dropped her to the ground. As Issei screamed and jumped kicked the wasp monster and landed in his face whimpering in pain. "Why me?" He questioned.

Before seeing a giant furious monster aiming its stinger at his rear and jabbing it there harder this time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Back with the two.**

Madoka nodded at that. "Makes sense"

Ryu simply nodded. "Now if you excuse me I have to go check on the little one we picked up." He said as Madoka nodded.

"Tell Yuma and Yuri-san I said hello." Madoka said as Ryu nodded in reply.

* * *

 **End Episode 5**

 **Now that's something. I hope Madoka have some time to cool down or else we'll see a dead body in the next chapter. Spoiler alert we'll know more about Ryu past in the next chapter. How does he know a bout Puella Magi? How he and Madoka met? And how he become a Rider so stay tune.**

 **Now I** **am looking for some co-writer for some of my future stories, I have some ideas that will give you guys some interest: Pretty Cure and PMMM crossover, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and PMMM crossover, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Kill la Kill crossover, and more in the future.**

 **Now on to the rider list**.

 **1\. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Tendo Takashi (my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **2\. Kamen Rider Knight : Ginta Tenshi ( my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **3\. Kamen Rider Femme :** **Madoka Kaname ( Puella Magi Madoka Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **4\. Kamen Rider Scissors : Raito Yagami ( Death Note) Status: Active  
**

 **5\. Kamen Rider Zolda : Jiro Takeshi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **6\. Kamen Rider Raia : Nanashi Hanamura ( belong to TheEmeraldMage) Status: Active** **  
**

 **7\. Kamen Rider Gai :** **Saito Katori ( belong to general ironox) Status: Active  
**

 **8\. Kamen Rider Ouja :** **Ryu Wang ( belong to RedRad8)** **Status: Active**

 **9\. Kamen Rider Taiga : Kirika Kure (Puella Magi Oriko Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **10\. Kamen Rider Imperer:** **Issei Houdou ( High School DxD)** **Status: Active**

 **11\. Kamen Rider Verde : Freed Sellzen ( High School DxD) Status: Active**

 **12\. Kamen Rider Cerberus :** **Kazuya Kishigami ( belong to Gundam-Knight-Chris) Status: Active  
**

 **13\. Kamen Rider Papillon : Kanna Hijiri ( Puella Magi Kazumi Magica)** **Status: Active  
**

 **14\. Kamen Rider Abyss : Arata Hajime ( belong to Toa Solaric) Status: Active**

 **15\. Kamen Rider Ryuga : Makai Takashi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **16\. Kamen Rider Guld :** **Aono Hoshi (My Oc)** **Status: Active**

 **17\. Kamen Rider Wasp :** ** **Mikoto Misaka ( To aru series)** ****Status: Active**

 ** **18.** Kamen ******Rider Kyoryu** : Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) ****Status: Active**

 **19\. Kamen Riber Zero** **: Haru Yamamoto ( belong to Ashbel Longhart)** **Status: Active**

 **20\. Kamen Rider Odin : ? ( No spoiler)** **Status: Unknown**


	7. Episode 6: Ouja origin

**In the last episode.**

" Something's wrong, as far as we know Kyubey never form a contract with a girl that young before. What make him targeting that girl?"

" I have an important announcement to make. We are getting four new students in our class starting today."

'So, the Kurosaki twins are here…then that means he's in the city as well.'

'When did you make the contract with Kyubey, Sayaka?'

"So…that's the rookie, eh?"

"Sakura? Sempai?"

'Just…what is she?'

 **Final Vent**

 **Advent**

"I'd rather be a hypocrite than a fool who lets people die just because others were acting rash."

"How do you know that I won't go after her again?"

"Fine. But don't you dare expect me to go easy on her the next time I see her."

* * *

 **Episode 6: Tragic of the snake, Ouja origin**

"Explain to me again why we're bringing the _Pervert_ of all people with us?" Ryu said in strong annoyance as he sat next to Kyoko and across from said pervert who flinched at his words.

Currently they were on a bullet train ride to Asurano to deal with some missing case, which normally would not be a problem for Ryu if it were not for the thing sitting across from him.

Kyoko simply sighed. "I sympathize with you, I really do but Oni-san wanted to test him out against other Puella Magi." Before she frowned. "But in all honesty, he might just be a liability." She said causing the pervert to jump up in annoyance.

"HEY!" Issei protested loudly. "I know that I'm not as awesome as you guys are but I sure as hell can hold my ground against other monsters!" He exclaimed loudly to the duo as the male half slowly turned to him with a flat look.

"Do you always yell loudly in public places or are you suffering brain damage right now?" Ryu deadpanned as Issei blushed and quickly looked around to see no one and glared back at Ryu as he snorted. "You're lucky nobody takes the Bullet Train at Four in the morning here otherwise you might be sent back to the mental institute." Ryu said in amusement.

"Y-y-You…!" Issei seethed out as he tightened his grips and looked at Ryu angrily.

"So, I have to ask Issei." Kyoko spoke up causing the Pervert to quickly turn his attention to her. "For what possible reason did you join the Rider War?" She asked as Ryu slowly looked to Issei indicating his interest in this.

Issei's response was to simply grin goofy and gained a perverted look in his eyes. "I want to use the wish of the Rider War to become a Harem King!" The pervert declared as the duo simply blinked once then twice, and one last time before they scowled at him.

Issei, who wasn't paying attention to this continued on. "I want to have a harem of women with big boobs and sexy bodies, that way I can play with their breasts and their bodies as I have fun and love this as they moan out my name begging for more and more…" Before being violently cut off with a punch to his face from Ryu, who looked furious at him.

"You mean to tell me." Ryu started off rather furiously. "The only reason you joined this war. Was so you can get yourself laid!" He snarled venomously. "THIS IS SOMETHING THAT PEOPLE ARE WILLING TO KILL AND DIE FOR, YOU FOOL!" He shouted furiously before the terrified Pervert.

At hearing that Issei got paled. "Wh-wh-what? I thought people just lose their decks and are kicked out of the war with no way back in." He said weakly as even his own excuse sounded weak to him.

Ryu simply just scowled at him. "Idiot do you really think that there's something as convenient as that?" He snapped back at Issei who simply flinched at the response before Ryu shook his head. "I don't even know why you entered the War with a will as weak as that." Ryu spat back as Issei flinched once more.

Then Ryu got back into his seat as the rest of the way there was in silence before Kyoko decided to take pity on him and started whisper talking to Issei as Ryu seems to have fallen asleep.

"Issei while you may not know it, but almost every Rider that entered the war has a reason to be fighting and killing each other to win." She whispered back as Issei flinched. "Ryu is no exception, he's possibly the most devoted to winning the war among us." She whispered as the trio got out of the train station.

Soon the trio got out their decks and stealthy entered an ally and found a broken mirror on the ground before both boys started to transform with the buckle appearing on their waists now. Soon they all got out to pose.

"Henshin!" The duo nearly shouted as glass formed around the duo before shattering to reveal with Riders.

Ryu was clad in his familiar purplish Egyptian themed armor once more with his staff with a cobra figurehead at the top of it.

Issei was clad in black bodysuit with a brown top and horns on his shoulder with horns on his helmet and a grill with knee guards and his visor by his leg. This was Kamen Rider Imperer!

Kyoko, however was clad in a her Puella Magi outfit which gave her a sorcerer like look with a butterfly theme going about her.

Ouja looked back to the two and spoke again. "We can take a shortcut here so keep up guys." He said as he jumped through the mirror as Kyoko unhesitatingly followed through with Imperer being the last as he hesitated a bit more before he finally jumped through as well.

Soon, both Riders and Magical Girl were in the Mirror World and Ouja quickly worked his way to the top of the roof on one house and he started putting more energy into his legs and jumped effortlessly as the other Rider and Magical Girl did.

There was a major reason why most Riders prefer to fight in the Mirror World unlike the Real World. In the Real World, most Riders have parts of their powers limited to prevent casual destruction but in the Mirror World all limitations come off allowing them to put more power and speed into anything they can do.

It is also part of the reason why the Riders can leap over roofs easily as Ouja, Imperer, except Kyoko are doing right now. And strangely enough, the Labyrinths of Witches worked similarly enough that Riders can use their full potential as well.

As they were jumping on the roofs Imperer was in thought as he remembered what Ryu said about people willing to kill and die for their wish and that made wonder if his wish is really worth granting and wondered what kind of wishes do the other Riders have.

Ryu was not really happy with him so he decided to ask Kyoko. "Hey Kyoko." He called out causing said girl to grunt to let him she's listening. "What kind of wishes do you guys have?" He asked as then Kyoko started to sag a bit as Ryu was ahead of them before she finally responded.

"That's a rather personal question Issei." Kyoko warned as she continued on. "Most people have wishes that are dear and close to their heart and my wish is something I am not comfortable discussing." She said as she shut down that door.

But there was still another that he could ask about. "Then…what about Ryu? What's his wish?" He asked as Kyoko now looked anxious when she heard that. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

Kyoko looked somewhat conflicted before Ryu interrupted the both of them. "If you want to know my wish you need to know the context for it." He said as he stopped on a roof and looked to Kyoko. "Feel free to tell him, it's not like it makes any differences to me." He replied blankly as he continued to head towards a certain direction.

Meanwhile Kyoko took a deep breath and though Issei could not see her, he knew that she was somewhat anxious about it. "Okay then, but please pay attention cause it's kind of a long story." She explained.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ryu didn't know what was going on, he was somehow walking to this weird place alongside a bunch of other people even though he was told to never go wonder in places you never know about.  
And he wasn't the only one as a lot of people were doing the same thing and then he started to feel cold and shivered in fright as he got into a dark place and soon he could see people being picked up one by one and he had no idea as to what was going on._

 _Then he heard slurping sound and the thump of bones and bodies and soon he could no longer take it and whatever was holding him in place started to hurt his mind before his eyes widened in pain and screamed as he lurched forward before collapsing on the ground._

 _Soon as he got up wobbly as he breathed heavily what he saw could only come out of a nightmare as he saw destroyed building spider webs everywhere and people with the same blank look on their faces and soon he peeked a bit further and saw a gigantic monster spider like thing sucking out people and dropping their husks to the ground after it was finished with it._

 _Soon he could see smaller spiders coming towards them and it was with a horrifying realization that he became aware of what he is here and where he is._

 _He was the cattle and this was the slaughterhouse._

 _So, he did what any sane person would do in that situation._

 _He ran for it as though the Devil was on his path. Which would be accurate as the gigantic Spider Monster slowly turned to Ryu and smiled viciously. " **M** i **n** e." It hissed as it slowly followed the terrified boy._

* * *

 ** _(Ten Minutes Later)_**

 _'Gotta run, gotta run, stay far ahead and don't look back!' A terrified Ryu thought to himself as he heard a loud sound behind him that gave him no end of goosebumps and cold sweat._

 _'Think Ryu, Think!' He berated to himself as he tried to recognize what familiar landmarks there are hoping to use them as a source of reference before seeing several buildings, a junkyard, and a…mall. Yes! That was familiar to him, it was the Junes Mall that was set up about a couple weeks ago, last, he heard._

 _There should be some supplies and soon Ryu quickly ran for the place maybe finding something that he can use as a weapon. Then he heard the loud sound again and this time followed by some creepy laughter that would not sound out of place in a slasher flick. 'Yeah I think I will get a weapon first.' Ryu thought to himself quietly as he ran much faster for the mall._

* * *

 ** _(Another Ten Minutes Later)_**

 _'Okay this seems stupid but it's better than nothing.' Ryu thought to himself as he was covered up in baseball gear and carrying a metal bat. Normally people would have gone for the gun store but Ryu didn't know how to fire a gun and he would rather not risk anything by poor shooting or misfires._

 _Then he saw the small spiders heading for him and then giant spider thing heading to him as well as he realized suddenly upon seeing the smile upon that giant spider lady of sorts now that he got a closer look at it._

 _'This was all but a game.' He thought numbly to himself. 'A game to see if I can outrun it long enough before I die.' It was then he saw over hundreds of the smaller monsters appearing at of nowhere did Ryu felt the last of his will died as he slumped to the ground._

 _'I can't do this, I won't survive.' He thought as the monsters broke into the mall and finally cornered him. 'This is where I die.' He thought as he closed his eyes in resignation._

 _Then he heard a loud crashing sound and sudden gust of wind pushing him away causing him to open his eyes in shock as he saw before him what could possibly be the most ridiculous thing he has ever seen._

 _Actual living Magical Girls!_

 _It could only be that as no other living person that he knows of would wear a skintight suit and frilly skirts with weapons that can seemingly smash any of those monsters away, the same monsters that broke through walls with ease._

 _There were about three of them in total with one having long blue hair tied up in a ponytail like fashion with a black and blue bodysuit with a long silver blade and armored leggings and weird symbols all around as she seemingly danced around the monsters and cutting them down._

 _The second one had a red and black themed outfit with a large weird looking lance that she swung around and smashed anything around her to bits as she also had armored leggings and some black gauntlets._

 _The third and final one had white hair and a scowl attached to her face and dressed in a purple and black outfit with no leggings or sleeves at all. It was at that point she wielded what appeared to be Gatling cannons as she blasted everything away from her with ease._

 _And Ryu could care less as once they all eliminated the smaller monsters they went after the giant spider lady monster and utterly annihilated her._

 _"Thousand Tear!" The blue haired girl cried out._

 _"Impact Thrust!" The red-haired girl shouted._

 _"Burn to Ashes!" The white-haired girl screamed._

 _As they combined attacks destroyed the monster and reformed everything back to normal. Before the red-haired girl sighed in sadness upon seeing the utter destruction._

 _"Yet again we failed to save anyone from the Witches and their Familiars." She said sadly._

 _"But Kanade, at least now the citizens will no longer be in danger from the Witch's Barrier and the likes." The blue haired girl interjected as the white-haired girl nodded in agreement._

 _"Tsubassa is right, at least now the people will be sleeping more easily." She replied._

 _Still, Kanade sighed as she looked sadly to the destruction. "I know Chris, but still…I would like there to be a survivor one time." She said sadly as the other girls looked sadly at her._

 _At this point, Ryu got out breathing heavily as the three girls turned to him and looked at him with wide eyes and were smiling now._

 _The biggest smile belonging to Kanade as she ran over and tackled Ryu and started crying as she repeated her line._

 _"You're alive, you're alive, you're alive!" She cried out as she hugged the tired Ryu, who at this point had so many questions he wanted to ask._

 _(Much Later and some Explaining)_

 _"So, what do you think?" Kanade asked nervously as she and her friends looked at the boy who was staring at them blankly and it honestly unnerved them a bit._

 _Ryu simply sighed and gave them a tired look. "If it weren't for the fact that I had seen this shit with my own two eyes I would have been convinced I was going insane." He admitted as the other girls nodded understanding that feeling._

 _"It's not a walk in the park if that makes you feel any better." Tsubassa said as she tried to comfort Ryu a bit. Long story short, it did make him feel better._

 _"Still though…the proof is undeniable." Ryu stated as the girls simply smiled at him for accepting their words. "When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." He added in._

 _"Well that takes care of that." Kanade said cheerfully now. "The real question is where do we go from here?" She asked causing everyone to hum in in response as generally they never rescued anyone who was still conscious._

 _It was then Ryu spoke up, "Is it possible for normal people to remain unaffected by the Witch's Kisses or Familiar so to say?" He asked timidly to which the girls looked at him in confusion before Kanade spoke up._

 _"In general, regular humans don't have that kind of immunity." She said before looking at Ryu in a new light now. "But you somehow managed to not only resist the Witch's Kiss and escape on your own." She said as the other girls looked at him now._

 _"But there are exceptions such as Magical Girls providing some kind of enchanted protection." Tsubassa spoke up._

 _"Which brings the question." Chris added in._

 _"How did you break out of the Kiss?" Kanade asked as the girls looked to Ryu who looked just as confused as them before he shook his head._

 _"I don't know." He admitted. "All I could feel was as soon as I got infected I knew something was off and whatever was affecting me was not normal in the least and it terrified me and somehow I broke out of it and then I started running." He stated as the girls looked contemplative._

 _"Maybe your adrenaline levels were running high?" Tsubassa offered._

 _"Maybe it wanted to screw with you?" Chris added in._

 _Ryu simply shrugged at that. "Perhaps it may have been the latter or the former or perhaps both." He admitted. "But I just have one question for you." He said as the girls looked at him closely. "Is there any way that I can help?" He asked catching the girls off guard._

 _"…What? Why would you want to help?" Kanade asked as she regained her composure as Ryu looked down for a bit before looking straight up right back into her eyes._

 _"Because, how can I simply just ignore that innocent people are now in danger? How can I simply just go back to my regular life and not do anything about it?" Ryu said as the more and more he talked the more and more the girls looked impressed. "I know I may be powerless." Ryu admitted. "But that doesn't mean I can't do anything, now can I?" He asked as he looked at them._

 _The girls looked conflicted and soon they separated to talk about it in their own little group. From what he can hear someone was against it, another was unsure, and the last wanted me to be safe. But one of them talked about me being an abnormality and they also seemed to be talking to thin air?_

 _Eventually they disbanded and look back to me with serious eyes._

 _"Okay then." Kanade spoke up._

 _"You seem like an earnest guy and all so we don't mind the help." She said as a ghost of a smile appeared on my face. "But you need to listen to everything we ordered you to do, understand?" She all but demanded as I nodded my head as she then smiled. "So, let's get started."_

 _Over the next three months Ryu helped out the girls in any way he can from helping them buy their groceries, to helping them study for classes, to listening to their woes, even cooking for them, to even evacuating civilians when he can, but the most amazing thing that Ryu has ever done was when Ryu showed his own martial prowess._

* * *

 _Ryu breathed heavily as the girls were fighting off a Witch in the background and meanwhile before him stood a Familiar that was rather humanoid and looked kind of like the doll while Ryu was armed with nothing more than a magically reinforced metal bat and knife as well._

 _"Well now, aren't you a little annoying little gadfly?" Ryu commented in annoyance as the familiar jumped at him before Ryu sidestepped to the right letting the familiar pass by him before he spun around as he lifted his metal bat and smashed the familiar to the ground._

 _Earning a groan from the familiar before it jumped straight at him, causing him to drop his bat as he struggled to keep the familiar from choking him before he gripped his knife tighter and jammed it straight into one of its eyes causing it to shriek and writhe around in pain._

 _In that time, Ryu kicked the familiar off of him and he started rushing for the metal bat that still had the magical enchantment on it and he slowly walked over to the screaming familiar taking calming breaths as he gripped the bat in his hand with both hands and once he got over to the familiar he started bashing its head in._

 _He smashed everywhere that he could to make the damned thing scream and die and soon he found that the part where the knife was jabbed in hurt the most for him and so he started bashing that area in till he could no longer see the knife and then jabbed the bat's tip into where the knife was and soon the familiar let out a dying croak before it vanished._

 _As he saw the familiar vanished Ryu finally collapsed to the ground breathing heavily as the other girls came in just as they finished off the Witch and all of them were utterly amazed at what he did._

 _"Ryu, that was amazing!" Kanade cheered as she went up to Ryu as he gave out a small grin at that._

* * *

 _Over the next month or so, Ryu then grew closer with the girls learning more about them and helping them out in whatever way that he can. He was then even able to learn of their wishes. As it turns out Kanade lost her family in an archeological dig and lost the item they were surveying and her wish was to simply regain the lost historical artifact and have displayed in a museum._

 _Tsubassa had her wish revolving around her family. As it turns out her grandfather was actually her father and that her father was actually her half-brother. Her wish was to simply be the daughter of the man that loved her and treated her as his daughter rather than be the daughter of the old man._

 _Chris's wish revolved around her dead parents, who died in the Middle East, and her wish revolved around being able to continue singing in the memory of her dead parents after her vocal cords got damaged during a bombing attack._

 _All in all, everything was going well for them. The girls had someone to talk to and rely on, they were protecting more people, Ryu had three new people he can finally call friends and so on._

 _But, all good things must come to an end at some point._

* * *

 _"I don't understand! How could this have happened!" Ryu cried out as he witnessed the most horrifying moment in his entire life. Before him was Chris's human body and her soul gem nowhere to be found as the damned soul gem turned into Witch!_

 _"I don't know!" Kanade cried out as she dodged out of the way of nasty blast from Chris's Witch form as Tsubassa tried to get closer now. "Regardless we have to stop her!" She shouted as she started charging in._

 _All the meanwhile Ryu could only take unsteady backwards steps completely shocked by what happened. "How could this be?" he muttered to himself as he looked on in horror. "From what they told me the being known as the Incubators gave the girls a wish." He muttered to himself._

 _Then he remembered one important details. "Why are Grief Seeds needed?" He asked himself. 'Why do Soul Gems look like Grief Seeds…Wait! From what they told me the Incubators are uninspired so that means…' He thought before his eyes widened in horror and despair._

 _"Witches…were…Magical Girls." He choked out as he looked to the Soul Gems. 'Their bodies are intact…but their souls are not…they're in that thing.' He thought with increasing horror._

 _Then he growled. "Incubators!" He growled viciously. "I should have realized it, nothing ever comes without a price." He snarled as his eyes went wide and saw that Tsubassa was killed as a blast smashed her directly leaving nothing behind and that another blast smashed him against a wall and left him concussed._

 _As blood trickled down Ryu's head he blinked once before he saw that Kanade had a tear stricken face and a sad smile as well. "K-Kanade." Ryu gurgled out as he tried reaching out to her as she stood still._

 _Then she looked back to Ryu and walked to him gently and took his offered hand into both of hers. "Ryu." She whispered. "I won't be able to laugh and hang out with you anymore." She said as his eyes widened. "Just promise me, even though you may mourn for us, never get involved in this pain ever again." She pleaded, no…begged of him._

 _"…Kanade." Ryu said again as his eyes started to tear up as he realized what she was planning to do. "Please…don't do…it." he begged pathetically to her._

 _Kanade simply gave him a loving smile before she knelt down and kissed Ryu, surprising him with her soft and wet kiss. It felt like time stopped still for them before she separated from him and giggled. "That was my first kiss you know?" She said sadly. "Please do not ever forget me, Ryu." Kanade said before she went to face Chris's Witch form._

 _As she walked up she pulled out the Soul Gem that she always carried and then she started singing._

 _It was beautiful._

 _It was powerful._

 _It carried all of her emotions._

 _It made one hoped for a better tomorrow._

 _Yet it was tragic._

 _This was it._

 _This was her final battle._

 _Then as she finished singing, she turned to me one last time and smiled as blood flowed from her mouth and gave me a thumb up as she ran towards Chris and her Familiars._

 _Then she jumped straight to Chris, she exploded and everything was affected._

 _Nothing survived that suicidal attack._

 _Except for me._

 _I couldn't say anything, couldn't scream anything, all I could do was let my tears flow out of eyes as I finally lost conscious._

 _This was it._

 _The end of three of my friends now._

 _I was alone._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Issei looked shocked as he heard that from Kyoko and for some reason he couldn't stop crying as he heard that as Kyoko had her own bitter look upon hearing that.

"Is…is Ryu's wish to revive those girls?" Issei asked as Kyoko shook her head in reply.

"No…his wish is much more than that." She said before she continued again.

* * *

 **Another Flashback**

 _Ryu just continued another day of walking forlornly to his school, it has been over a month since they've died and he has yet to gotten over it. No matter how hard he tried to focus on the class lessons, or the latest news, or anything really. He could not get over the loss of his dear friends…especially Kanade._

 _Her death hit him the hardest out of all three of them. She was the first one to have made friends with him, encouraged him to help out, and…even gave her first kiss to as well._

 _Ryu shook his head out of these thoughts and focused on the lecture at hand. He made a promise to her, and he would keep it._

 _In other words, another boring school day for him…or so he thought._

 _As Ryu was walking back home to his empty apartment once more he noticed something in the air was off and soon he heard a strange ringing noise that then suddenly stopped as the window besides him rippled a bit and before he knew it a flash of light appeared out of nowhere in front of him._

 _Then as the light dimmed down before him was a sight that would be forever burnt into his mind for the rest of his life._

 _Before him was a being clad in crimson and gold armor with wing like protrusions on the helmet and shoulders. And in its right hand was a scepter with its figurehead shaped after an eagle closing its wings._

 _"I am Odin, Master and Referee of the Rider War." The being declared causing Ryu to snap out of his fervor to pay attention to what Odin said._

 _"Rider War?" He mumbled in confusion as Odin nodded._

 _"Yes, the Rider War is a battle to determine the strongest and greatest of Riders." Odin stated as the Master of the War explained everything from the Mirror Monsters, to contracts, to the War and even the grand prize for it. "The last remaining Rider shall be declared the strongest and will be granted a wish, a wish that can do anything." Odin said._

 _Ryu was silent for a while till he found his voice again. "And why was I approached?" He asked cautiously as Odin shifted ever so lightly to look at Ryu calmly in the eyes causing him to feel a bit anxious before Odin spoke._

 _"You have more reason than most would have to fight." He started off. "Your own mental fortitude and your will is beyond that of simple man. Would you really deny a chance to revive your friends or perhaps even stop the Incubators from destroying the lives of innocent girls?" Odin asked as my throat went dry._

 _Ryu will admit that the prospect does sound very tempting and all. But, he was one among many contestants being offered this chance and what reason does he have to take away their lives? What made his wish more important than others? Not to mention that promise…_

 _Ryu simply stood straight and shook his head. "As tempting as that may sound, I already made a promise to never involve myself in danger ever again." He said._

 _"…I see." Odin said though from what Ryu could hear was a tinge of disappointment. "Till we meet again." Odin stated before he vanished into thin air leaving golden feathers behind._

 _As soon as Odin disappeared Ryu dropped to the ground breathing heavily with cold sweat running down his face. "That…was…among the most terrifying…events, ever." He breathed out as he wobbly got up and left._

* * *

 _Though Ryu declined the invitation to join the Rider War. The tempting promise of that wish in which he could use it to save his friends or stop any more Witches from being born would forever haunt his dreams. And so, he would continue to just be a student and would still feel that despair for as long as he lived._

 _Till he met someone very important._

* * *

 _After another night of eating dinner by himself, he soon received a call from his mom on his cell, causing him to frown a bit._

 _His parents divorced when he was five due to his mom ditching him and his dad because she saw a great job opportunity for the company she's working for in Canada. He never forgave her for that since. Not to mention the amount of teasing he got from his classmates due to various parents gossiping about it._

 _It was only about two years ago, that she started to talk to him again, and that was mainly because his dad passed away due to cancer and she mainly appeared to tell him that she doesn't have time for him and just sent him money to live by himself._

 _All the meanwhile revealing she got remarried again and had twin kids._

 _He never really forgave her for that and also holds an unjustified grudge against the company that she worked for as well._

 _As soon as he picked up the cell he got straight to the point. "What do you want?" He asked coldly._

 _(Well that was rude don't you think? Not giving your mother the proper respect and greeting.) She whined, causing him to seethe a bit._

 _"You haven't been a mother to me for as long as I remembered." He spat back. "So, get to the point or I'm hanging up on you." He stated._

 _All he heard was a sigh and wince from the other side, he took the time to resist snorting as he knew full well who was responsible for each response._

 _While he certainly holds no love for the woman that gave birth to him, he can be considered…neutral with his mom's new husband. Though to be fair he still didn't like anyone associated with his mom._

 _(Fine then, I will be blunt, you see about two weeks ago, my older sister was killed in car accident alongside her husband.) She reported making Ryu frown._

 _"And what does that have to do with me?" He questioned._

 _(It has everything to do with you because after the accident they left behind one daughter stuck in the hospital on a pacemaker.) She stated causing Ryu to hiss a bit._

 _Of all the things that she had to say, she knew full well that he did not have it in his heart to leave someone by their lonesome._

 _"And let me guess, you want me to visit her or something like that then?" He asked bitterly._

 _(Yeah, pretty much) She replied without any hesitation._

 _He gripped his hands tightly before he sighed and responded again. "Where is she at and what's her name?" Ryu asked._

 _"She's at the city's hospital so you can easily drop by and her name is Homura Akemi, thanks for doing this for me, love you." She said._

 _"Whatever." He stated before he hung up on the phone before looking to his schedule and finding out he had no classes tomorrow. He could visit Homura tomorrow then._

* * *

 ** _(The next day)_**

 _As soon as he got to the hospital he asked the receptionist where Homura Akemi was staying and soon made his way up to the floor and room and then when he got to the room he steeled himself up and knocked on the door._

 _"Come in." A young female voice spoke out as Ryu opened the door and to his nonexistent surprise, he saw Homura._

 _She had long black hair that was styled in a hime cut of sorts, with a black headband, violet eyes, pale skin, and a neutral look on her face._

 _So, this girl was his cousin?_

* * *

 ** _(Sometime later)_**

 _After some awkward introductions, and some silence, Ryu decided to break the ice about some of her hobbies._

 _"So, is there anything you like to do?" He asked kindly as Homura thought for a bit._

 _"Well, I do like to read and draw when I can." She said softly before frowning a bit. "But I couldn't do any of that since…" She trailed off and Ryu took the hint._

 _"Well if you want I can bring you books, coloring kits, and notebooks if you want." He replied as Homura started to beam at him now._

 _"Oh, that would be wonderful!" She said with a smile that managed to melt Ryu's heart a bit as his eyes softened. "Thank you so much." She said as she bowed to him._

 _"Heh, don't sweat Homura. We're family you know?" He stated as Homura froze for a bit before looking at him with a look in her eyes. "Is something the matter?" he asked._

 _"Are, are we really family now?" She asked trembling a bit. As Ryu realized this must be a bit sudden for her to accept and the likes. "You wouldn't mind being family with a clumsy and weak girl like me?" She asked once again as she awaited his response._

 _Ryu simply knelt down and held onto one of her hands gently and gave it a warm squeeze that surprised her. "I won't abandon you Homura." He said firmly. "Not now, not ever." He said with a smile._

 _With that Homura smiled and leaned into hug Ryu as Ryu returned the hug as well. For the first time since his friends died, Ryu felt surprisingly at peace now._

 _And so, for the next six weeks, Ryu has made it part of his duty to stop by the hospital to visit Homura every day and stay for as long as he can to make his cousin happy._

 _From telling embarrassing stories about himself, to reading her stories, to bringing in baked goods and fresh fruits, to telling her about his school life, and even talking about his adventures with Magical Girls, albeit in fantasy ideas that he may or may work on._

 _While it may be silly to him, it felt really good to get it off his shoulders and Homura simply liked the story and consoled him on how it ended and believed that in the end that the ordinary boy learned a valuable lesson in life and death and chose to move on._

 _And over the time they spent, the two gotten closer to the point that Homura now affectionally called him "Big Bro." And that Ryu has gone out of his way to even put up forms for Ryu to be considered her guardian._

 _The only downside was that Odin appeared once more and offered him the chance to join the Rider War and telling Ryu that he could fix the heart condition that Homura was dealing with and once again, he rejected the invitation._

 _And when it came to her birthday, Ryu baked a chocolate cake for her and got her a cat plushy that she hugged gratefully and smiled at and then naming him Whiskers._

 _And there was that one time that was able to meet Madoka when she came here for a hospital visit for her brother and soon got to know each other._

 _Eventually He was able to move Homura around in a wheelchair and helped her enjoy the fresh air and Homura smiled gratefully for the chance that he gave her. That she even gave him one of her headbands that Ryu eventually used to hold up his ponytail now._

 _Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end._

* * *

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOMURA WENT MISSING!?" Ryu yelled furiously at the scared receptionist as two police officers tried to restrain him._

 _"Sir, you must calm down or we won't get anywhere." One of the officers pleaded with him._

 _"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO BE CALM WHEN MY COUSIN WENT MISSING UNDER THEIR SUPERVISION!" He roared out furiously at the hospital staff as they looked a bit scared of him._

 _"Sir calm down or else we won't be able to get anywhere with finding your cousin!" The second officer pleaded and everyone let out a sigh as Ryu started to calm down a bit._

 _Then he glared at the hospital staff who gulped heavily at his glare. "If I found out any of you had something to do with her disappearance..." He trailed off letting the warning hang in the air._

 _Before he left and started doing everything he could to find Homura, hoping that somewhere out there someone did know about the location for his cousin._

 _Unfortunately, two weeks has passed by and there was no trace of where Homura went and soon Ryu started to lose hope and despair over the loss of another precious person before he started wandering around aimlessly and collapsed on a bench in the park late at night._

 _"…Homura…where did you go?" Ryu asked himself in despair, before a familiar flash of light appeared before him once more revealing Odin._

 _"If you wish to know what happened to your cousin then allow me to show you." Odin said as the referee snapped his fingers and revealed several screens showing a familiar girl._

 _"…no." Ryu said in denial upon seeing Homura pulled out an object._

 _"…No." He repeated again upon seeing her transform._

 _"NO!" Ryu started to scream as the proof was right before his eyes._

 _His cousin became a Magical Girl, and that would mean she would become a Witch and that he would lose her forever now._

 _Odin spoke again. "As you know from the proof that I showed you, you know exactly what will happen to her if the cycle is not stopped." He stated. "But you can stop that cycle." Odin said temptingly as a snake before its prey._

 _"Will you abandon the promise you made to your friend or will you abandon the only family member you give a damn about to her fate?" Odin asked as Ryu looked down to the ground before he looked up and started to stand up now._

 _Unknown to Ryu, Odin smirked upon seeing what Ryu will do now._

 _"Is the invitation to join the Rider War still open?" Ryu asked seriously while in his head he apologized to Kanade for entering back into the supernatural._

 _Odin nodded as the referee pulled out a black box of sorts. "This invitation is still open Ryu Wang, find a Mirror Monster and make a Contract with it." The Golden Rider ordered as Ryu accepted the deck. "Thankfully for you, there's a powerful Mirror Monster close by." Odin stated as Ryu followed the ringing noise in his head and raced towards the source._

 _And before him stood a magnificent purple cobra hiss as it spat out acid at one of the Mirror Monsters it was fighting and slithering around the monster and started strangling it to death._

 _"Venosnaker, a powerful Mirror Monster." Odin stated. "Venosnaker will not make a contract with those weak of will." Odin stated before turning to Ryu. "Do you have the courage to ride alongside the Devil?" Odin asked mockingly._

 _Before Ryu calmly walked up to Venosnaker and when Venosnaker noticed him, it hissed at him but still. Ryu continued walking and Venosnaker narrowed its eyes at him before it slithered up to him and grabbed him by its tail and raising him up to its face._

 _And yet Ryu was still very calm and even challenging the Mirror Monster._

 _Then Ryu pulled out the Contract Card as Venosnaker hissed, knowing full well what it was, before Ryu spoke. "Venosnaker, you may be strong and I know I may be weak in your eyes." Ryu started off. "But I will never let you down, you may abandon me whenever you like and I won't blame you." He stated as he looked down a bit. "I'm weak, I know that, I don't have the power to do anything and that's why I need your help, but even so." He nearly yelled. "I still have need of your powers, so will you lend me your aid?" Ryu asked._

 _Venosnaker took a long look at Ryu before it gently set him down and even licked him in the face. Giving its consent. "Then by the power of the Contract Card, I declare you my Contract Monster!" Ryu shouted as the card started shining and then the buckle formed around his waist._

 _Before a cobra symbol appeared on his Advent Deck and soon armor started forming around him and then a bright violet light shined from him before revealing Kamen Rider Ouja!_

 _Once Ryu took a deep breath and looked at himself. He let out a ferocious roar, challenging all those who dared stood in his way as Venosnaker looked proud of its master._

 _Far away Odin smirked at what he saw. "To have tamed Venosnaker and gained its respect." Odin muttered. "Truly a most worthy adversary appeared on this war." Odin stated before he vanished a puff of golden feathers but not before saying one last line._

 _"Welcome to the Rider War. Kamen Rider Ouja"_

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Issei was left in shock at what he heard and he turned his head towards Ryu. "So, everything you've done." He started off before being cut off by Ryu.

"Everything I have done from start to now of this Rider War was for the sake of my cousin. I swore I would eradicate the Incubators, stopped the cycle and save all Magical Girls from their fate." He stated as Kyoko smiled a bit at that, knowing that he would save her as well. "Because Homura is all that I have left and I cannot afford to lose her the way I lost the others." Ryu stated.

Issei was silently impressed by what he heard then he had another question. "Then how did you and Madoka found out about each other's secrets as a Rider?" He asked.

"We fought each other, then I recognized her voice and called her out on it and then she told me about the Incubators even more and we forged an alliance since then." Ryu stated.

That also left Issei with one more question. "If you've been looking for Homura all this time, then why didn't you visit her at school?" He asked.

At that Ryu lowered his head. "Don't get me wrong, I wanted to." He started off. "But the way she moves and speaks is vastly different from the Homura I know that I don't even know for sure that it's my Homura." He explained. "I just can't deal with the idea that this Homura is the Homura that I knew and loved." He confessed.

Kyoko looked at him in worry and sadness. "Ryu…" She said softly.

Ryu shook his head. "At any rate, we're almost there so chin up both of you." He said as both of them nodded and jumped through a mirror and once they exited they saw a group of Magical Girls already fighting a bunch of Familiars.

Ryu then turned to Issei. "Show us what you got then rookie." He ordered of Issei as said guy nodded and jumped into the fight as Kyoko followed him.

Just as he was about to join in, his cell ranged revealing to be Madoka and then he noticed something off to the high roof are and saw a Rider. "What is it Madoka?" He asked as he focused on the unknown Rider.

* * *

Meanwhile said Rider was clad in white armor on top of a black bodysuit a gladiator themed helmet and vertical grills on its helm with a butterfly themed Visor on its right arm.

"How interesting." The Rider noted upon seeing the fight. "I do hope they're prepared for Papillon to enter the stage." The Rider stated.

* * *

 **At the other side of the city**

Meanwhile Jiro brought Ginta to a crime scene that he was investigating showing violently dismembered corpses and one pinned upside down on the wall. Ginta pull out one of the nails that been used to pinned the victim.

"Hey kid don't mess with the evidence!" One of the officer said but Ginta ignored him and put the nail at his ear.

"So, got any idea for who did this?" Jiro asked unaware of Ginta's increasing rage as Jiro looked at him in concern. "Ginta?" He asked in worry.

Then Ginta snarled viciously as Jiro backed away a bit.

"It's _him_!" Ginta said venomously.

* * *

A man with white hair and shark like teeth was humming to himself rather cheerfully as he walked down the ally.

"Ah what a glorious day to be spreading retribution and punishment for God!" The man cheerfully stated to himself before hearing a ringing noise in his head. "Oh, what's this? A sinner in need of punishment?" The man stated before he laughed to himself.

"Ah truly God has blessed me on this day." The man said cheerfully as a Mirror Monster followed him through the reflection.

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay now that's a sad story and believe me there'll be more coming so stay tune.**

 **Now on to the rider list**.

 **1\. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Tendo Takashi (my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **2\. Kamen Rider Knight : Ginta Tenshi ( my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **3\. Kamen Rider Femme :** **Madoka Kaname ( Puella Magi Madoka Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **4\. Kamen Rider Scissors : Raito Yagami ( Death Note) Status: Active  
**

 **5\. Kamen Rider Zolda : Jiro Takeshi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **6\. Kamen Rider Raia : Nanashi Hanamura ( belong to TheEmeraldMage) Status: Active** **  
**

 **7\. Kamen Rider Gai :** **Saito Katori ( belong to general ironox) Status: Active  
**

 **8\. Kamen Rider Ouja :** **Ryu Wang ( belong to RedRad8)** **Status: Active**

 **9\. Kamen Rider Taiga : Kirika Kure (Puella Magi Oriko Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **10\. Kamen Rider Imperer:** **Issei Houdou ( High School DxD)** **Status: Active**

 **11\. Kamen Rider Verde : Freed Sellzen ( High School DxD) Status: Active**

 **12\. Kamen Rider Cerberus :** **Kazuya Kishigami ( belong to Gundam-Knight-Chris) Status: Active  
**

 **13\. Kamen Rider Papillon : Kanna Hijiri ( Puella Magi Kazumi Magica)** **Status: Active  
**

 **14\. Kamen Rider Abyss : Arata Hajime ( belong to Toa Solaric) Status: Active**

 **15\. Kamen Rider Ryuga : Makai Takashi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **16\. Kamen Rider Guld :** **Aono Hoshi (My Oc)** **Status: Active**

 **17\. Kamen Rider Wasp :** ** **Mikoto Misaka ( To aru series)** ****Status: Active**

 ** **18.** Kamen ******Rider Kyoryu** : Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) ****Status: Active**

 **19\. Kamen Riber Zero** **: Haru Yamamoto ( belong to Ashbel Longhart)** **Status: Active**

 **20\. Kamen Rider Odin : ? ( No spoiler)** **Status: Unknown**


	8. Episode 7: Melody of heaven

**In the last episode**

"I want to use the wish of the Rider War to become a Harem King!"

"THIS IS SOMETHING THAT PEOPLE ARE WILLING TO KILL AND DIE FOR, YOU FOOL!"

"Feel free to tell him, it's not like it makes any differences to me."

 _"Witches…were…Magical Girls."_

 _"That was my first kiss you know?"_

 _"You wouldn't mind being family with a clumsy and weak girl like me?"_

 _"I won't abandon you Homura."_

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOMURA WENT MISSING!?"_

 _"Welcome to the Rider War. Kamen Rider Ouja"_

"I do hope they're prepared for Papillon to enter the stage."

* * *

 **Episode 7: Melody of heaven, the pain of the dragon**

 **Mitakihara Middle School**

"That girl is crazy I'm telling ya!" Sayaka yelled to Madoka and Mami as she ranted to them about the female Rider that she encountered. All her friends looked at her with concern, except for Madoka who was faking it.

Mami pursed her lips when she heard about what happened to Sayaka after she was kidnapped by that monster. "Are you sure that Femme did all of that after intervening with Sakura?" She asked once again in confirmation.

Sayaka nodded her head furiously. "Oh, no doubt about that, she went all psycho on me the moment that Sakura left and let me tell you." She said with a haunted glint in her eyes. "I don't think she was holding back at all in the least." She said gravely.

Mami raised her hand to her mouth to stop her from gasping. "So, Lady Femme was truly trying to kill you?" She said in sadness and anger.

Sayaka nodded. "And she used some card that called out Final Vent or something like that and next thing I knew I was being blown away towards where Femme was with her blades and I'm pretty sure she was going to kill me that way." She said with a bit of a shiver at how close she came to death.

At this both Madoka and Mami gasped a bit. "How did you even escape?" Madoka asked in fake concern as she already knew how.

Sayaka looked confused before she spoke again. "That's the weirdest part, remember that Rider we met a while back?" She questioned as Mami nodded. "Well he intervened and save me." She said surprising Mami, but not Madoka so much.

"Yeah, That Snake Rider saved my butt." Sayaka said in a bit of joy. "You know although we may have our differences, I don't think he's that bad a guy." Sayaka admitted.

'Didn't you say he's the bad guy a while ago?' Madoka thought, sweatdropping a little bit.

"Really?" Mami asked as she tilted her head as Sayaka nodded her head in excitement somewhat.

"Yeah! You should have seen the way he just came out of nowhere and just stopped Femme right in her tracks!" Sayaka said as Mami and Madoka both paid a bit more attention to her.

"What did he do?" Madoka asked.

"Well he was like, 'That's far enough Femme.' And he sounded so cool and collected when he said it, then when she started to argue back at him he was all like. 'You're being brash Femme. Stand down, now.' And then after a while he was able to help me escape and he was so cool!" Sayaka said in excitement.

Mami and Madoka giggled a bit at the way Sayaka was acting. "he certainly sounds like quite the man, doesn't he?" Mami commented with a smile before she frowned a bit. "Though I do wonder how he appeared out of nowhere to save you though." She muttered.

Sayaka shrugged at that. "Meh, doesn't matter in my opinion." She said as unknown to the girls Homura was listening closely to them talking remembering what she heard from the Riders.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Well then I will see you later and try not to cause any more trouble, will you? We don't need the attention." Ouja stated as Femme nodded before he stepped away into a mirror and left before Femme turned to a certain location._

 _"_ _I suggest you stop hiding unless you want to face me." Femme warned before Homura appeared out of nowhere and looked at her blankly. "What is it you want?" Femme asked._

 _"…_ _Just how much do you know about the Witches, Incubators, and Magical Girls?" Homura asked after some time before Femme looked to the side and sighed a bit._

 _"_ _More than enough to know that making a contract with any Incubator is a bad idea." Femme admitted. "Now just when did you make your contract and what is your goals?" Femme all but demanded._

 _Homura swallowed a gulp before giving out her answer. "I'm simply here to prevent someone from making a big mistake." She said calmly as Femme nodded somewhat at that. "Now how long have the Riders been active for and what is the goal of the Riders?" She asked._

 _"_ _The goal of each Rider varies by each of us as we are all individuals with our own hopes and dreams, same as you Magical Girls. But as for how long we have been active…even I'm not sure about that but at the most some of us have been a Rider for at least a year." Femme answered as Homura nodded._

 _"_ _Another one, is Ouja Ryu?" She asked causing Femme to jerk back in surprise. "Don't try to hide it, I heard you call him out by that name." Homura interjected before Femme could retort back._

 _Though in Femme's mind right now she was now nervous and scared of what Ryu is going to do to her once he finds out that Homura knows his Rider identity. "Ouja is Ryu." Femme answered cautiously as Homura nodded a bit._

 _"_ _Just who is Ryu?" Homura asked as she tried to brace herself for this question. She had a feeling whatever she learns about this Ryu would change everything that she knows forever._

 _"…_ _Ryu Wang is the maternal cousin to one Homura Akemi, who vanished more than two months ago and is her official guardian and caretaker." Femme answered cautiously as Homura froze in her thoughts when she heard that._

 _Ryu Wang…was her…cousin? Not to mention he was also a Rider? She still had living family still in this timeline? She didn't want to believe it when she heard about that cousin she had from that one Rider but…for some reason she could no longer deny it._

 _She still had family._

 _"_ _I…see." Was all that she could say before she left soon enough, she had dozens of other questions but she needed time to process this. She now had living family that apparently knew more than what's going on right now._

 _She needed to come to a decision, can she really trust her cousin though?_

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Homura shook her head of these thoughts before thinking about the differences in the timeline that she experienced so far. She needed to gather more information before she could come to a decision.

Madoka on the other hand noticed something that was off while Sayaka was fangirling over Ouja to Mami. 'Where on earth are Tendo, Kyoko, and Ginta?' She thought to herself before she spoke up about their non-appearances to the other girls.

"Well that certainly is a cause for concern." Mami said in worry as she crossed her arms under her breasts, gaining no small amount of jealousy from the duo as she continued on. "Maybe we should try to see whether or not they are here in the school, no?" She suggested as she gained nods from the duo.

"All right then, let us go search for them then." Madoka declared as she, Sayaka, and Mami started to leave the classroom for their search of their friends.

As they're wondering around the hall, they stumbled upon Ginta trying to free himself from Hitomi's grip, who's trying to drag him by the arm.

"Hitomi-chan." Said the Pinkett gaining Hitomi's attention, the green hair girl got distracted and let go off Ginta's arm making him fall on his butt.

"Ow!" Cried Ginta before he got himself up. "Damn it Madoka you did that on purpose didn't you!?"

"No, I didn't you damned rat!" Yelled Madoka, much to the girls' surprise. "By the way, have you seen Tendo and Kyoko?"

"Which Kyoko?" Ginta deadpanned.

"The black one." Replied Madoka.

"I saw her with the over grown lizard in the music room before she tried to drag me to the infirmary." Ginta said pointed his thumb at Hitomi.

"You really need to check your health, you look really awful you know." Said Hitomi in concerned, then she grabbed Ginta's arm again and pulling him.

"I told you I don't need to go to the infirmary!" Ginta yelled back, trying to pulled back.

"Yes, you do!" Hitomi firmly stated.

Ignoring the two, Madoka went to the music room with Sayaka and Mami behind her.

"Hey! Should we leave them like that?" Asked Sayaka.

"It's best if we didn't interfere." Said the Pinkett, as they reached the music room they heard the sound of music and look inside. Inside the music room, Tendo's holding a guitar with Kyoko Yamamoto sitting beside him.

* * *

* Insert Anata no Kagami *

~Instruments~

Utsukushī mono sore wa anata no kokoro wo utsushiteiru (The beautiful thing what your heart is mirroring)

Sunaona sono kagami kizutsukenaide kudasai (Please do not let your honest mirror get hurt)

Subarashī mono sore wa anata no kokoro ga utsushiteiru (Wonderful things is what your heart reflecting)

Kireina sono hitomi kumorasenaide kudasai (Please don't let your beautiful eyes cloud over)

Motto Kibo No View details Show Map Hikari Sotto Kagayakase (More Light Of Hope Will Gently Let It Shine)  
Gyutto Te To Te Tsunaide (We Tightly Hold Hand)  
Hitotsu Ni Naru Yasashiku Naru Kokoro Wo Tsuyosa Ni Shite (Let Our Heart Be Strong As We Become One And Become gentle)

Sekaiju Ni Egao No Hana Sakase (Throughout The World Let Smiles Bloom Like Flowers)  
Tori Ya Cho Ya Niji Ga Sora Wo Kakeru Yo Ni (Let Birds And Butterflies And The Rainbow Cross The Sky)  
Hitori Hitori Chigau Neiro Tachi Wo (One By One With Timbres Our Different)  
Kokoro Awase Nagara Ashita E To Kanadete Ikimashou (Let'S Play A Tune And Head Towards Tomorrow As Our Hearts Align)

Mono Sore Wa Kiyorakana Anata No Kokoro Ga Motometeiru (Pure Things Is What Your Heart Is Wishing For)  
Kiwameru Sono Sugata Machigaenaide Kudasai (Please Do Not Let Your Resolute Profile Go Wrong)  
Taisetsuna Mono Sore Wa Anata No Kokoro Ga Motte Imasu (Precious Things What Heart Is Is Your Holding)  
Aisuru Sono Kimochi Wasurenaide Ite Kudasai (Please Do Not Forget Your Beloved Feelings)

Kitto yawarakana kaze sotto fuita nara (Surely the gentle wind will gently blow)  
Zutto tsuzuku daichi to (Always with the spreading land)  
Ano sora e to todoku deshou negai to, kono inori ga (Let our wishes, and this prayer reach to that sky)

Sekaiju Ga Sutekina Yume Wo Mite (Throughout The World Let Wonderful Dreams Be Seen)  
Inu Ya Neko Ya Hito Ga Shiawase Ni Naru Yo Ni (Let Dogs And Cats And People Become Happy)  
Nagarete Iku Shiroi Kumo Wo Miage (Looking Up At The Flowing White Clouds)  
Hohoendara Issho Ni Ashita E To Aruite Ikimashou (Let'S Walk On Towards Tomorrow As We Smile Together)

Sekaiju Ni Egao No Hana Sakase (Throughout The World Let Smiles Bloom Like Flowers)  
Tori Ya Cho Ya Niji Ga Sora Wo Kakeru Yo Ni (Let Birds And Butterflies And The Rainbow Cross The Sky)  
Hitori Hitori Chigau Neiro Tachi Wo (One By One With Our Different Timbres)  
Kokoro Awase Nagara Ashita E To Kanadete Ikimashou (Let'S Play A Tune And Head Towards Tomorrow As Our Hearts Align)  
Sekaiju Ga Sutekina Yume Wo Mite (Throughout The World Let Wonderful Dreams Be Seen)  
Inu Ya Neko Ya Hito Ga Shiawase Ni Ni Naru Yo (Let Dogs And Cats And People Become Happy)  
Nagarete Iku Shiroi Kumo Wo Miage (Looking Up At The Flowing White Clouds)  
Hohoendara Issho Ni Ashita E To Aruite Ikimashou (Let'S Walk On Towards Tomorrow As We Smile Together)

* * *

*Song End*

After the song ended, Madoka start clapping her hands gaining Tendo and Kyoko's attention.

"Madoka!" Kyoko said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We didn't see you guys in the classroom so we went looking for you guys until we met Ginta at the hallway." Explained Madoka.

"I haven't heard that song before, did you write that?" Asked Sayaka.

"Actually, Tendo was the one that write it he was looking for a someone to sing it and I agree to help him." 'Kuro Kyoko explained to her friends.

"By the way, you really have a nice voice there Kyoko, you could be a good singer in the future." Madoka praised, making the black-haired girl blush slightly, but before she could reply they heard a faint cough as they turned around to see Kyoko Sakura leaning at the door.

"I appreciate your compliment but I rather dance than sing." Said the red head with a cocky grin.

"You're welcome Sakura-san but I was talking about Yamamoto-san here." Madoka said with a smile, the red Kyoko turned to the black one.

"Yo Kuro." Sakura greeted.

"Akai." Yamamoto greeted back as both Mami and Sayaka looked at them confused.

"You two know each other?" Sayaka asked.

"Of course, she's my rival after all." both Kyoko said at the same time, confusing the other girls.

"Rival?" Mami asked.

"Okay you two explain." Ordered Madoka. "Start with the nickname."

"It's was Akai idea since our name are similar, and I agree to let her called me Kuro if she let me call her Akai." Kuro explained.

"Nicknames base on your hair colors? That sounds stupid." Sayaka snorted.

"I told you it's was her idea!" Yelled 'Kuro' Kyoko, pointing at the red head.

"So how did you guys meet?" Mami asked.

"It's happen before I met you guys, I met Sakura-san when I was Witch hunting with Zero and she stopped us from killing a Familiar." Kuro explained.

"Of course, that Rider guy took the kill after I stopped miss copycat here." Akai growled out.

"Copycat?" Mami asked in confusion as Madoka looked at the black Kyoko with a deadpan expression.

"You haven't told those two about your ability yet, did you?" Madoka stated as a fact.

"Well...thing's happened and then it just slipped my mind." Kuro said scratching the back of her head before looking at Mami and Sayaka. "My magic is call 'Mimic', it's allows me to copy other Puella Magi magics but I have to follow some rules."

"What kind of rules?" Asked the blonde.

"First, I have to see that Puella Magi use her magic in action, but I can only use it once after using that magic I can't use it again until I repeat the process." Kuro explained.

"So that's how you have the same magic as Mami."Sayaka said, until she noticed something. "Wait a minute. How come you can use those magic repeatedly? You said that it's was one-time thing."

"That's when the second rule come in, I have to write down all I've learn in to my book so that I can use it again." Kuro said conjured a book into her hand. "This is call 'Warrior Secrets', this allows me to store all information that I've learned and use them in battle."

"Speaking of battles." Tendo suddenly interrupted and turn to Sayaka. "I heard that you've been beat up by Femme. What did you do to upset her?" He questioned.

"I don't know, she just appeared and started attacking me." Sayaka said, putting her thumb and her index close to each other. "She was this close to killing me! What kind of angel is she?!" She demanded.

"The kind that you don't want to be on her bad side." Kuro said as she and Tendo shivered as they remember the last time they got to see Femme's bad side.

The only other person that would match her anger or exceed her rage was Ouja, but he was on a whole other level of scary. The first time where they saw rip apart that one Witch with nothing but his bare hands and tearing it bit by bit without any issue terrified them to no end.

"I kind of like her." Akai stated with her usual grin.

'Of course, you would.' Everyone except Madoka and Akai thought.

* * *

 **After school**

After school, everyone went on their way, Kyoko and Mikoto went to pick up Yuma at her school and they went to the arcade. The arcade was packed with games as one would expect obviously. Music played throughout the place as coordinated feet stepped on the right panels at the right time. The owner of said feet was none other than Kyoko who was dancing to the music while also eating from a box of pocky despite the fact that there was a sign that said: No Eating While Playing the Games.

Of course the red hair girl saw this but, to put it simply, she didn't give a fuck and continued what she was doing while Mikoto and Yuma watching her.

"Yo. What do you want this time?" 'Akai' Kyoko said, not having to look behind her to know that Homura had just walked up to her.

"You have plans to claim this territory as your own, do you not?" Homura stated.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Kyoko said as she continued to dance. "It's not uncommon for Magical Girls to be fighting over territory."

"It doesn't really matter to me what you do." Homura said.

"It doesn't matter? You're a strange one." 'Akai' Kyoko commented before she finished the song and dance, getting a new high score before turning to the mysterious Magical Girl. "You still haven't told me what I want to know. Who are you and what're you after?" Kyoko quickly turned back to the game as the next song played, but she was still waiting for Homura to speak.

"…In three months from today, Walpurgisnacht will come to this very city."

"We already been informed about it ." Said Mikoto surprised Homura. "I'm curious that how did know about it."

"That's a secret. In truth, the info itself does really mean much." Homura said.

"Doesn't mean much?" Kyoko repeated in confusion. This was a Walpurgis they were talking about and yet the girl behind her talked as if it were no threat. "Did you come all the way here just to tell us that?"

"No, I have one more thing to say. I just thought I should tell you before it's too late." Homura said. "Beware of the black and white Magical Girls."

"Black and white Magical Girls?" Kyoko quickly finished the song and turned around only to find no sign of Homura. "Tch! I don't know how she does that, but it's really starting to get on my nerves."

"Tell me about it." Said Mikoto. "Still, how did she know about Walpurgisnacht? She wasn't there when we were informed about it."

"I don't know and I don't like it." Replied 'Akai' before returned to her game.

* * *

 **Later at Tendo house**

"I can't believe they left me like this!" Tendo complained, since most the group didn't want to take responsibility and the ones that were willing to do so were out already so they couldn't be contracted to take care of Yuma. So, they decide to make a draw to see who'll take care of her for the night. "And I can't believe Madoka threading me like that easily." Tendo said, continue to work on his new song until he heard the door bell rang.

Tendo soon opened his door to see that it was Akai dropping off Yuma along with Mikoto and he received both girls quite easily. Later both he and Mikoto were playing and watching over Yuma. While playing, Yuma accidentally make a huge mess in the living room leaving Tendo and Mikoto to have a hard time cleaning it up. When it's time for dinner, Mikoto was really surprised that Tendo could cook such delicious meal. She assumed that he would order some take out. When Tendo wipe off the food that at the side of Yuma's lips he noticed something was off, he furrowed his brow when he brushed aside Yuma's hair to reveal wounds all over the girl's head, Tendo went wide eyes while Mikoto covered her mouth with her hands in horror.

'These wounds...they look like…burns from a cigarette.' Tendo thought. "Y-Yuma…Did one of your parents…?" He questioned very unnervingly.

Yuma knew what Tendo was asking as she looked up at both teens before looking back down and started trembling, bad memories invading her mind. She stayed silent for about a minute or two before she spoke up. "I…actually didn't like my mommy and daddy that much." Tendo and Mikoto remained silent, allowing Yuma to pause in between her speaking as they allowed the girl to voice her thoughts. "They'd fight all the time…daddy was hardly ever home…and mommy would pick on me. She said the reason daddy didn't come home…the reason…that daddy was always out somewhere playing around…was because Yuma wasn't a sweet enough girl."

'Why kind of scum treats their children like this?!' Mikoto thought furiously as she clenched her fists.

"Then mommy…she'd do things to me that hurt." Yuma started breaking up a bit.

'No doubt taking out her anger on her.' Tendo thought before hugging Yuma, surprising both girls. "It's all right, I understand, in fact I would be lying if I say I've never felt betrayed by a parent before." The memories of those days before he become Rider invaded his mind until he forced it back down, he didn't like remembering it. "I had something like that happen to me too."

Both girls looked at Tendo in surprise because they didn't think someone like him would be in the same situation like Yuma.

"It's that the reason why...?" Mikoto said thinking the reason why someone like him would be in this war.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tendo said with a pained face.

After that they return to eat in silence, after dinner they continue to play to clear the intense atmosphere, after a while both Mikoto and Yuma got tired from all the playing that they've done and soon went to sleep.

Tendo soon dropped them off in his guest room and after he tucked them in to sleep. Tendo gently closed the room and walked down the rather silent and empty hallway, only pausing to see a familiar family photo that reminded him of happier times.

Tendo closed his eyes and sighed before he took off the photo from the wall and dropped it in his room before continuing on his way to one room in particular. When he opened the room, it was a simple room filled to the bring with music notes and a single table with a note stand in front of it with a case for a violin inside it.

Tendo soon unzipped the case and quickly inhaled his breath as he saw the beautiful red rose-colored violin that he once played so long ago.

'Crimson Ruby...How long since I last played it?' Tendo thought in his head. Before he picked up the instrument and took a deep breath before he started playing.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Come on Ni-san!" Tendo shouted to a boy who have same face as him panting. "There's something that's going to happen!" He said gleefully.

"Can you slow down Tendo? I'm kind of tired from all the running." Said the boy.

Tendo shook his head. "No way! We're here!" he said gleefully.

The boy took the time to sigh and released his breathe as he saw the green ocean before him. "It's wonderful." He gasped out.

Tendo grinned. "I know, right?" He said before he looked back to two smiling adults. "And what did you think about it mom, dad?" he asked.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Tendo stopped playing and took a deep breath in. he felt something moist on his cheek and blinked when he saw that it was his tears.

"How long has it been since I've cried like that?" He muttered before he continued playing, not noting Mikoto was awake and standing at the doorway looking at him with a sad expression.

* * *

 **Flashback**

*CRASH*

Tendo and his brother flinched as their father was smashing everything up.

"YOU DAMNED BRATS TAKE SO MUCH OUT OF ME!" He snarled. "WASN'T IT ENOUGH THAT YOU TOOK AWAY YOUR MOTHER'S LIFE AND NOW DRAINING ME OF ALL MY LIFEBLOOD?!"

"Father." Tendo muttered before grabbed his arms and shook his head.

"JUST HOW MUCH MORE DO YOU INTEND TO TAKE FROM ME?!" Their father screamed to the ceiling.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Tendo soon stopped playing and looked outside and sighed sadly. 'Mom, Ni-san, I miss you both.' He thought to himself as he stopped playing and put away his violin. When he turned to the other side he was surprised to see that it was Mikoto standing there.

"So, you're up." Tendo noted as she nodded back to him.

"I was wondering who was playing that music, should have guessed that it was you." She said before she continued. "I know that you're really good in music but I never thought that you'd be this good." She complimented.

"Thanks, but classic music wasn't really my thing so I still got much to learn from my brother." He said humbly.

"You have a brother?" Asked Mikoto.

"Twin brother actually." Said Tendo, but before he could continue a paper crane suddenly flew into his room and unfold itself. 'Yamamoto-san rarely sent message like this, something must have gone wrong.' Tendo thought as he grabbed the paper and read the message.

"Tendo, what's wrong?" Asked Mikoto in worry.

"Yamamoto-san and Sakura-san are in trouble." Tendo stated as he gripped the paper.

"What?! We should go help them." Mikoto said in worry.

"No." Tendo replied, surprised Mikoto. "You need to stay here. If you go then who'll watch over Yuma?"

"I know that but..." Mikoto said unsure.

"If both of us are gone then Kyubey will use that opportunity to make contract with Yuma. Do you want Yuma to be in danger like that?" Tendo retorted.

"I-I..." Mikoto can't argue back with that statement, Tendo sighed before he continued.

"Look Misaka-san, I know you're worried about Sakura-san but you can't just recklessly jump into action like that, you have to think clearly about the situation first." Tendo chastised.

"I understand." Mikoto sighed in defeat.

"Then I'll be off." Tendo said before transforming into his red and silver metal armor before he let out a sigh and went to the Mirror World.

'Ni-san, I promise I'll make that world reality.' Tendo thought to himself.

* * *

 **At an unknown place**

The sound of music was echoing through the night inside an old building, standing at the balcony was a young boy about fourteen, he's wearing a plain white T-shirt under a black leather jacket, a black cargo pants, and a fedora on his head covering his eyes, he's playing a sad song with his onyx black-color violin.

Then when he ended his music he gently put away his violin and sighed. "Just what is it that I'm fighting for?" He muttered to himself before he took out the photo with his family in it. "I envy you at times for being able to find the will to do what you need to do." He muttered longingly as he stared at the photo that had some faces blackened out with the exception of one.

"I hope to see you soon...Tendo"

* * *

 **End Episode 7**

 **I'm back, sorry for not update for a while, real life happened and I accidentally deleted my process so I have to start over again, hope you guys like this chapter, and remember to review this.**

 **Now on to the rider list**.

 **1\. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Tendo Takashi (my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **2\. Kamen Rider Knight : Ginta Tenshi ( my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **3\. Kamen Rider Femme :** **Madoka Kaname ( Puella Magi Madoka Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **4\. Kamen Rider Scissors : Raito Yagami ( Death Note) Status: Active  
**

 **5\. Kamen Rider Zolda : Jiro Takeshi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **6\. Kamen Rider Raia : Nanashi Hanamura ( belong to TheEmeraldMage) Status: Active** **  
**

 **7\. Kamen Rider Gai :** **Saito Katori ( belong to general ironox) Status: Active  
**

 **8\. Kamen Rider Ouja :** **Ryu Wang ( belong to RedRad8)** **Status: Active**

 **9\. Kamen Rider Taiga : Kirika Kure (Puella Magi Oriko Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **10\. Kamen Rider Imperer:** **Issei Houdou ( High School DxD)** **Status: Active**

 **11\. Kamen Rider Verde : Freed Sellzen ( High School DxD) Status: Active**

 **12\. Kamen Rider Cerberus :** **Kazuya Kishigami ( belong to Gundam-Knight-Chris) Status: Active  
**

 **13\. Kamen Rider Papillon : Kanna Hijiri ( Puella Magi Kazumi Magica)** **Status: Active  
**

 **14\. Kamen Rider Abyss : Arata Hajime ( belong to Toa Solaric) Status: Active**

 **15\. Kamen Rider Ryuga : Makai Takashi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **16\. Kamen Rider Guld :** **Aono Hoshi (My Oc)** **Status: Active**

 **17\. Kamen Rider Wasp :** ** **Mikoto Misaka ( To aru series)** ****Status: Active**

 ** **18.** Kamen ******Rider Kyoryu** : Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) ****Status: Active**

 **19\. Kamen Riber Zero** **: Haru Yamamoto ( belong to Ashbel Longhart)** **Status: Active**


	9. Episode 8: Dark Kight Begining

**In the last episode**

 _"…_ _Just how much do you know about the Witches, Incubators, and Magical Girls?"_

 _ _"_ _More than enough to know that making a contract with any Incubator is a bad idea."__

"I haven't heard that song before, did you write that?"

"Rival?"

"Beware of the black and white Magical Girls."

'These wounds...they look like…burns from a cigarette.'

"It's all right, I understand, in fact I would be lying if I say I've never felt betrayed by a parent before."

"Tendo, what's wrong?"

"Yamamoto-san and Sakura-san are in trouble."

* * *

 **Episode 8: Ginta sorrowful birthday, dark knight begining  
**

At a local abandoned warehouse, the sounds of weapons clashing can be heard echoing throughout the building as both Kyokos in their Magical Girl outfits were struggling to defend themselves from an albino man dressed in priestly garbs with a disturbing smile on his face.

The worst part was that despite being Magical Girls, the Albino was much stronger than either girls thought possible for a normal human being. Before the Albino could land another hit, Tendo clad in his Rider Armor soon jumped out of a window reflection and blocked the attack with his sword.

The crazed Albino was less than pleased about while the girls took a moment to breath. "Who the fuck are you, you piece of dog shit!" The man screeched at him.

"Shut up!" Ryuki snapped back as he kicked the man in the abdomen, sending him flying away as he turned his attention to the girls. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"We're fine for the most part." Kuro winced a bit. "But that man…" She said as she trailed off a bit.

"He appeared out of nowhere and started attacking us." Sakura finished furiously as Ryuki turned to the man that was starting to get up now.

'Such malicious intent…he must be the one responsible for those twisted murders that Jiro was on.' Ryuki thought as he narrowed his eyes at the man as said murderer noticed exactly what Ryuki was.

"What's this?" The Albino called out with a disgusting smile. "The Sinners called for help and Kamen Rider no less?" He said as he pulled out a familiar deck causing the trio to get shocked as it was a light green deck with the golden symbol of a chameleon on it. Soon he pointed to a broken mirror and a belt formed around his waist before he mockingly bowed to them before holding out his deck in a theatrical manner.

"Henshin." He drawled out as he slowly inserted the deck into the belt before mirrors appeared besides him before it shouted to reveal a Green armored man with lizard motifs standing his place before he took a pose and examined his fingernails. "Let me introduce myself, the name's Freed Sellzen, the Punishers of Sinners everywhere or better yet, Kamen Rider Verde." He declared.

"He's a Kamen Rider as well?!" Kyoko S gasped in shock.

'Of all the people to have gotten an Advent Deck for this war, it has to be a damned serial killer?' The black hair girl thought with gritted teeth.

"So, this is how you do your crimes and leave no trace." Ryuki stated with trembling fists of anger.

"You got that right!" Verde chirped. "Now thanks to this amazing power I can now kill more Sinners with ease than ever before!" He laughed as he pulled the pin of his visor while inserting a card into the visor and slot it in.

 **Clear Vent**

Verde soon vanished before their very eyes as the trio looked around in confusion and worry. "He vanished?" Ryuki questioned only to be suddenly fall down as something smashed him from behind.

"Ryuki!" Kyoko Y yelled in worry as she tried to run to his side but felt something grabbed her leg, causing her to widen her eyes and yelp as she was suddenly lifted up in the air and smashed against the floor and then thrown at the wall.

"Kuro!" Sakura shouted before she felt something kicking her in the stomach and sending her flying to the ground.

"How do you feel now, you Shitty Sinners?!" Verde's voice cackled around them as they desperately tried to find him but could not find him.

"He can turn invisible with that card?!" Ryuki noted in panic before something punched him hard in the face.

"Stay down Sinner!" Verde cackled.

 **Advent**

Now Ryuki felt something holding him down and he could not move to no avail.

"Now let's have some fun with some pretty Sinners, now shall we?" Verde said lustfully causing Ryuki to widen his eyes as he struggled to get out from the immense weight.

"Now let had some fun with the sinner" Verde said.

Both Kyokos were now sweating in worry before they felt something restrain them as well and before they knew it Kuro's top was suddenly torn from her. "What a delicious body you have, too bad you're a sinner." Verde chuckled creepily as Kuro cried from something molesting her.

"You leave her alone this instant!" Ryuki snarled viciously.

 **Nasty Vent**

Then as though retribution came, Darkwing showed up unleashing a sonic wave where the trio were and while the trio were down on the ground on agony. Verde suddenly appeared again holding his head in agony as the weight holding down Ryuki was suddenly gone.

"I've found you!" Knight roared furiously as he showed up from another reflective surface as he charged at Verde and slashed him hard causing sparks to fly and sending Verde falling to the ground screaming in pain.

Verde tried to stand up but Knight brought his sword upon him and he dodged out of the way before rolling away again as Knight tried to strike him down repeatedly. Then Knight quickly kicked him hard causing him to slam against the wall as Verde quickly brought up his arm to block the attack.

"You will not escape." Knight snarled as he put more power into his blade as Verde struggled to keep it from cutting him down. "Not this time." He said venomously as Verde's strength finally gave and Knight slashed him down causing another flow of sparks to appear and Verde to how in pain. Then Knight grabbed his head and smashed it against the wall several times before pulling him back and send him crashing to the ground before him as Knight pulled out another card.

 **Sword Vent**

Darkwing then flew over Knight and dropping his lance towards him as he grabbed it and aimed it at Verde. "DIE!" Knight roared as he gripped his lance and charged and thrusted towards him before Ryuki tackled Knight out of the way and both were on the ground.

"What the Hell are you doing?! Get out of my way!" Knight roared before he punched Ryuki off of him and got back up just in time to see Verde side kicked him and sent him flying back on top of Ryuki.

"Damn you bastards! I will be back again you shitty Sinners!" Verde yelled as he pulled out another Clear Vent card as Knight tried to get up and run to him only for him to be too late as he vanished causing him to shake in anger and glared at Ryuki.

"He escaped." Ryuki sighed as he got up only to be sent to the ground as Knight punched him hard. "Hey!" Ryuki yelped as Knight grabbed him and punched him hard in the face repeatedly as Ryuki tried to get him off.

"You! Let! Him! Escape!" Knight roared as he started kicking Ryuki down as Kuro and Sakura started to restrain him to the best of their abilities as he continued to kick him down.

"Stop this Ginta!" Kyoko S said as she gritted her teeth.

"Please calm down." Kyoko Y begged as Knight started breathing heavily and stopped kicking Ryuki and then ripped himself out of their grip and then glared at Ryuki one last time before walking away and leaving.

"Tendo are you okay?" The female Yamamoto asked in worry as she knelt down besides him.

"I'm fine but what about you?" Ryuki asked as he was blushing underneath his helm because of the black Magical Girl's lack of top.

"Shaken but I'm okay." Kyoko Y sighed before the red hair girl gave her a towel and she took it to cover herself up

"What the Hell is wrong with him?" Kyoko S muttered as she looked at Tendo with pity. "I know that's he's pissed because that asshole escaped but damn that was overkill." She muttered.

"I don't know." Kyoko Y said as she shook her head. "I never seen him act like that before."

"Guess we will have to ask him tomorrow then." Ryuki sighed.

"I think you should stay away from him for your own safety." Kyoko Y said as Ryuki looked at her and nodded a bit.

* * *

 **The very next day**

Tendo, Kuro, Akai, and Madoka walked to school as the trio informed Madoka of what happened. Needless to say, she was not pleased by what she found out.

"That piece of Shit tried to rape you?!" Madoka growled in anger.

"Yeah…" Kyoko Y trailed off a bit before shuddering. "If not for Ginta then…"

"And how did Haru react to hearing about that?" Madoka asked.

"He said he was going to hunt down and kill Verde himself." The black hair girl said. "Also, Ginta's furious with Tendo when Verde managed to escape.

"I can still feel his punch right about now." Tendo winced as he held his left cheek.

"I didn't think that guy could get as violent as he did." Kyoko S muttered.

"Me either." Madoka added in as she shook her head. "But what made him want to kill Verde that badly?" She hummed in thought

"Maybe when he saw Verde molesting Yamamoto-san he lost all senses and went out to kill him?" Tendo suggested as they got into the classroom and everyone was shocked to see the bruise on his cheek.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Issei asked as he saw Tendo's battered body when he showed as bad as he did.

"Ginta happened." Tendo stated.

"Takashi-san did this to you?" Hitomi questioned in shock. "But he doesn't seem like the kind of person to do that without any reason."

"Tell that to my face." Tendo pointed out to the bruises he had.

"Maybe you did something to anger him without knowing about it." Madoka said bluntly.

"Damnit Madoka! Which side are you on?!" Tendo shouted at her completely annoyed now. "You just comforted me a few minutes ago damn it!"

"Damn, I knew that Ginta had some issues but I didn't think he would go that far in all honesty." Sayaka admitted in shock.

"I have to agree with Madoka-san, maybe you did something to anger him and if not then he has to apologize to you for it as he can't just go around hitting people now." Hitomi said.

"Hey Hitomi." Madoka called as she turned to her. "You seem to be hanging out with him a lot lately, mind telling us the reason why for it?" Madoka asked but with a hint of teasing. As Hitomi's face turned red from Madoka's teasing. "I have to say he would be kind of cute if it wasn't for his rather bad attitude." Madoka admitted causing Hitomi to go even more red upon hearing Madoka describe him as cute as she tried to defend herself.

"It's not like that!" Hitomi cried out. "I'm just worried about as a classmate!" She said as Madoka and Sayaka started laughing at Hitomi's reaction.

"Ah, don't worry I was just teasing you." Madoka said with a sly smirk.

"Hey!" A voice spoke causing the group to turn to Ginta who was sitting one table next to them with an annoyed expression on his face. "If you have something to say about me, say it to me my face and shut up now, school is about to start!" He barked at them aggressively.

They quickly scattered for class and soon school went as it normally did and just after lunch break began. Madoka was about to leave the class till someone put a hand on her shoulder causing her to jerk in surprise and see that it was Ginta who did so.

"Ginta." Madoka sighed out. "What is it?" She asked.

"…I need you to tell the teacher that I'm not going to school tomorrow." Ginta said calmly.

"Why? Is there something the matter or what?" Madoka asked in concern.

"I'm fine Madoka." Ginta said with a scow. "It's just some personal business is all, don't need you to be sticking your nose in it, got it?" Ginta stated as he left making Madoka rather worried.

"What happened to you Ginta? To make you act as such?" Madoka wondered in worry till she heard something from Ginta that angered her.

"Damn chicken, always meddling with other people's business." Ginta muttered.

"Who the hell are you calling a Chicken you damned Rat!" Madoka yelled furiously as she chased after him.

* * *

 **The next day**

"The weather was just like this this on that damned day." Ginta thought bitterly as he walked under the dark clouds and consistent stream of rain with a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. As he walked on till he reached the city graveyard and soon he approached three gravestones in particular. As he saw the gravestones, his tears flowed freely from his eyes as he started to sob when he remembered what happened to them.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It was raining when Ginta was walking back home happily as it was his birthday. Many friends in class had given him presents but he had wanted to opened said presents with his family. But when he finally got back home he felt that something was off as the house was dark with no lights and the front door was opened._

 _"_ _Mom, Dad, Akira?! I'm home!" Ginta shouted as he walked into the house and turned on lights. But was answered with silence and the sense of wrongness he got only increased the more and more he got deeper into the house and when he smelled something, he knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life as he reached the kitchen._

 _Then his eyes widened in shock as he lost control of his motors as his knees collapsed beneath him and before him was the brutally slaughtered and upside down nailed corpses of his family and on top of the bodies was a message written in blood…his family's blood._

 _"_ _This Is Punishment Sinners!"_

* * *

 **Present Time**

Ginta continued just staring at the gravestone of his family before him. The police had tried everything but they could not find any traces of the killer and were forced to call it a cold case after many months of failure. Eventually he was placed under the care of his aunt and uncle.

* * *

 _ **Flashback** _

_At his relative's house, Ginta sat on the bed in his room still looking at the unwrapped present that his parents left for him. All he could do was grit his teeth in anger. He was furious, he was furious his family was killed, furious at the police for giving up, furious that the killer walked free, furious that he was absolutely powerless to do anything, but he was furious most of all with his family's killer._

 _"_ _Ginta Tenshi." A voice spoke up causing him to look up around in shock as he searched his room and saw that there was a hooded man standing in the corner of his room with both hands in his pockets._

 _"_ _Who are you?" Ginta demanded furiously as he glared at the hooded man._

 _"_ _Who am I?" He questioned. "Who am I, is irrelevant, what I want to do is give you a birthday gift." He stated._

 _Ginta looked at him suspiciously. "And why is that?"_

 _"_ _Because…I know the value of family." He stated as Ginta's eyes went wide. "I know loss and suffering." He said calmly. "And thus, who am I to deny a mourning son his vengeance?" he asked as he pulled out a Deck._

 _"_ _And what will that do for me?" Ginta questioned._

 _"_ _It will simply be a tool, a tool that will lead you to your' family's murderer." He explained. "And then will you accept the contract that I offer you now or shall you let your family's killer walk free?" He questioned._

 _Ginta gritted his teeth, he knew he was being baited but how could he deny such a wonderful wish? "I accept." He said as the hooded man smiled underneath his hood._

 _"_ _Then take the deck and avenge your family boy." He declared._

* * *

 ** _Flashback end_**

"After so long I have finally found him." Ginta sobbed as he held his deck tightly. "I promise, I'll make him pay for he's done to all of you." He said darkly.

Ginta continued to mourn in silence before he heard the familiar ringing of a Mirror Monster. Then he found the source coming from a puddle as a Mirror Monster was flying in the puddle's reflection.

"I have to go now." Ginta said to his family's grave. Before he took out his deck and became Knight once more and chased after the Mirror Monster in the puddle all the while unknowing of someone observing him from afar.

'So that's why he was acting strange as of late. Let us see if he can put aside his hate and do what's right.' The observer thought before vanished without a trace.

* * *

 **End Episode 8  
**

 **I'm back, sorry for not update for a while, real life happened and I just finish a test yesterday. For the Rider list I'm going to have some change about it because there's some miscommunication when people sent an oc to me so please don't complain about this.  
**

 **Now on to the rider list**.

 **1\. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Tendo Takashi (my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **2\. Kamen Rider Knight : Ginta Tenshi ( my oc) Status: Active  
**

 **3\. Kamen Rider Femme :** **Madoka Kaname ( Puella Magi Madoka Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **4\. Kamen Rider Scissors : Raito Yagami ( Death Note) Status: Active  
**

 **5\. Kamen Rider Zolda : Jiro Takeshi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **6\. Kamen Rider Raia : Nanashi Hanamura ( belong to TheEmeraldMage) Status: Active** **  
**

 **7\. Kamen Rider Gai :** **? (add here if you want)  
**

 **8\. Kamen Rider Ouja :** **Ryu Wang ( belong to RedRad8)** **Status: Active**

 **9\. Kamen Rider Taiga : Kirika Kure (Puella Magi Oriko Magica)** **Status: Active**

 **10\. Kamen Rider Imperer:** **Issei Houdou ( High School DxD)** **Status: Active**

 **11\. Kamen Rider Verde : Freed Sellzen ( High School DxD) Status: Active**

 **12\. Kamen Rider Cerberus :** **Kazuya Kishigami ( belong to Gundam-Knight-Chris) Status: Active  
**

 **13\. Kamen Rider Papillon : Kanna Hijiri ( Puella Magi Kazumi Magica)** **Status: Active  
**

 **14\. Kamen Rider Abyss : Arata Hajime ( belong to Toa Solaric) Status: Active**

 **15\. Kamen Rider Ryuga : Makai Takashi ( my oc)** **Status: Active**

 **16\. Kamen Rider Guld :** **Aono Hoshi (My Oc)** **Status: Active**

 **17\. Kamen Rider Wasp :** ** **Mikoto Misaka ( To aru series)** ****Status: Active**

 ** **18.** Kamen ******Rider Kyoryu** : Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) ****Status: Active**

 **19\. Kamen Riber Zero** **: Haru Yamamoto ( belong to Ashbel Longhart)** **Status: Active**

 **20\. Kamen Rider Zakutor:** ** **Saito Katori ( belong to general ironox) Status: Active****

 **21\. Kamen Rider Odin : ? ( No spoiler)** **Status: Unknown**


End file.
